Twilight: Meet the Cullens
by Alice Grey
Summary: Esme feels a pull towards a mortal girl in pain. The girl's suffering calls to her, will she give in and meddle in a mortal's life, putting the Cullen's project on hold?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

Every summer was the same; I fought the desire to yell at my dad, and tried my best to please my mother. She was so fragile, especially after the brutal divorce they'd had. How many times I'd seen her hurt, or lock herself in the washroom to cry. She left when I was eleven to move back to her small town in the United States, forsaking me. It hurt, and deep down I never forgave her, though I thought I understood her motives. She said it was for my own good, and that my father used to beat her. That she couldn't afford to stay with me anymore, it was much easier for her to be with her family, who needed her. Seemed I was never enough for her. I didn't like going to her house, it wasn't as if she even cared about me.

My father wasn't rich, but when it came to money, he was always more fortunate than my mother. He was a good father, but not very present in my life. I'd learn to take care of myself at a very young age in his custody, ever since he'd proven unable to make instant oatmeal when I was eight, and the divorce was at its peak.

I had been followed by psychologists, child services, and my school's various professionals. My grades had dropped, I felt no drive, and truthfully, I just felt numb. I no longer heard my mother griping about how my father had ruined her life, nor did I pay attention to my father's drunken rants about my mother. I had tuned them out, as one tunes out the interference on a radio station because they love the music so much.

I didn't mind the plane ride to Indianapolis, it wasn't too bad of a ride, especially with an air nanny, and a unaccompanied minor room to relax in between flights. It was like the mile high club for kids, only I wasn't a kid. I was sixteen and this was getting embarrassing, at least I wasn't the only one resenting their status. The only advantage I saw was the free phones at our disposition. I could spend the whole time just chatting with a friend, or talking with my grandmother.

What I liked the most about flying was the feeling take off gave me, just as landing did. Being pushed back into your seat, your breath taken away, the pressure, the butterflies it caused in my stomach. It was the only 20 seconds I'd spend thought free, care free. My head always buzzed with too much information; at times I wondered what was real and what wasn't. I have that annoying tendency to over-analyze things and more often then I wished, I had foot in mouth syndrome. At times I wouldn't say anything when I should, and more than normal, I would say things I shouldn't.

When I left my father to go to my mother's my plane had been delayed, some family had held the plane as they were waiting for a member of their family, who was arriving from another destination. I hadn't been able to hear the whole conversation. I don't know how they succeeded but God do I wish I knew. They seemed to be rich of course, though not many would have realized their bags were designer if they didn't follow trends. I loved fashion, it just didn't love my wallet. They were six beautiful creatures, sculpted in granite. My heart stopped as I analyzed them.

I had never been model skinny, but I knew I was underweight with one hundred pounds and five foot three. Compared to the beautiful blond, I felt like a huge ugly cow. Even the little brunette seemed graceful and perfect with her four foot some inches. They all seemed to be with a man whom they seemed to treat as their father, only he seemed way too young to have teens. He'd have to have had them at the age of seven, because he couldn't look a day over thirty at most. Maybe he had a good surgeon, though his traits and skin looked young, his eyes had a depth only a full life could give, filled with maturity and experience. His honey eyes crossed mine and my eyes watered as my cheeks blazed with crimson fire.

As if the blond with the short pixie haired girl had heard my thoughts, and pounding heart, he turned to stare at me with onyx eyes, and a twisted grimace. I coiled and walked to the bathroom, hoping that they would forget all about me. I could see them in the window panels as the bronze haired boy grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. They all seemed to giggle. They were laughing at me, so I quickened my pace.

I closed the door and sat, whispering inaudibly to myself "You're okay, it's not like you know them, they don't know you, and it's not like you'll see them again... You'll be fine." I repeated the three last words over and over, until I thought of nothing, and the words were empty as they exited my mouth in a soundless utter.

A soft knock sounded on my door, extracting me from my thoughts. "There's someone." I said softly.

"Are you alright dear?" the honey voice said from across the door.

"I'm fine." I replied shrugging her off as I made my way to the sinks.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, as she stared at me with her golden eyes, she must be the last member of those damn rich kids.

"Yeah." My voice was hoarse rather than harsh. My vocal cords wouldn't obey to her lovely face, so I left, trying to get her worried face out of my head. No one had ever looked at me that way, not even my own mother.

I hadn't set more than a foot out of the bathroom that my flight had begun to board. It was a relatively small plane, leaving no space for first class, and the pretties out in the open for all to gawk. If only a curtain had separated us, as it should be. What I hadn't realized until they began to close the door was that, I was practically alone with them. Asides from me, and them, there were two passengers.

The lovely flight attendant gave me the choice to sit in the first four rows only, to keep me close. I sat farthest I could, and as there was space a plenty, I was of course the most forward one. I would have wanted to have them in front of me, I hated having people behind my back, and who literally would most likely be speaking behind it. It just gave them more liberty to laugh at me, as if I needed any one else to laugh at me.

Wasn't it enough that I had had a horrible sophomore year? I had made the mistake to write a love letter in seventh grade to this boy I'd liked, and still to this day, it haunted me. Never in my life had a boy been interested in me. To top it off, I wasn't allowed to attend any social event. Though my father wasn't much around the house, he seemed to take his parental control at heart, no matter how good and responsible I was. And his reason: Because I said so.

My mother wasn't any better, she let me do whatever I want, drinking, smoking, dating older boys, hanging out in the streets 'til one a.m. everything was permitted, as long as she was forewarned, but in the end, she let me get away with anything, if I told my father about it.

Each time I took the plane, I felt free because I was neither under my father or my mother's care. I loved them both, but they made me so unhappy. I felt guilty to hate them, to hate living with them. I hated going to my mom's, but I did it for her sake. I hated living with my father, but I had to under court orders. I would have lived with my mother, but changing custody's seemed harsh. I would make it fair at eighteen and live with her, until I was done college, then I would live on my own. I hated my life, and this was the only time I had alone, with no one to read me, and no one to even try and spy on me. It was those only four hours in the year where I could cry in peace, without any interruptions.

My head vibrated and hit the window softly as the plane soared through the air, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't look towards the flight attendant or anyone. I wanted to be forgotten, to not exist for the few moments I had. It felt so good to express my pain physically, I could barely manage it in the shower, if I took too long my father would complain, and if my eyes were red, he'd get angry. If there was one thing he could never cope with, just as my mother was my pain.

The brown haired woman from the washroom distracted me a moment from my self pity as she glided sinuously towards the lavatory. I hid my face as she returned, to not catch her attention as she had caught mine. She must have caught me on her way there, because I felt the bench move slightly under her bench, and a chill go through my body as I felt her cold hand on my bare shoulder. I had forgotten my hoodie in my father's car and regretted wearing my tank top, but I knew Indiana in July was so humid; I would have died of heat with anything else.

Facing the wall I wiped my tears as discreetly as possible and turned to her, refraining from snivelling. I had some pride. "Can I help you?" I asked softly.

"I was wondering the same thing." She replied in her velveteen voice, "I hope my children haven't hurt you in any way." Her face got severe as she glanced at them above the seat, quite reprimanding.

The smile she gave me made fresh tears fall down my cheeks. How I'd wished for such a smile from my parents. "I'm used to getting laughed at." I whispered truthfully. "It's alright, they're aren't the first."

The glare she sent them made me coil towards the wall and shiver as a leaf. The stranger rose gracefully and before I knew it had me wrapped in a navy blue blanket. "I'm Esme Cullen." She smiled sweetly.

"Veronica." I replied abashed, holding the cover around me tighter.

"May I ask what's bothering you?" her tone was so concerned, so motherly, I couldn't help but to cede.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't exist" I mouthed.

Her eyes widened as if she'd heard me loud and clear. "Why?" her voice was ever more concerned, almost outraged, though it never stopped being as lovely as a song.

I chuckled darkly. "Not everyone loves their kids."

"Why wouldn't your parents love you?" she demanded, her beautiful voice tainted with alarm.

"Let's see, I ruined my mother's modeling career with my birth. Actually, I was her curse, or so she makes it sound. I'm no good, just a ball and chain on my parent's ankles. It's why she left me alone with my father for the last six years, only taking me in the summer and Christmas, to show some responsibility or whatever crap she's pulling."

Her eyes widened in shock and the golden tint seemed to darken with my bitter words. "What do you mean you were a curse?"

"My mother was sterile, so visibly that makes me one big mistake now doesn't it?"

"Yes, but she kept you." She smiled softly.

"Catholic." The word was self-sufficient in explaining _why_ she had kept me.

Our discussion was like a heated game of pong, or whatever that cheap video game from the seventies was called. Each time she pointed something out, I had something to say, an anecdote to add, no matter how much good she tried to see, I showed her the bad, the terrible and the ugly.

"You're going to see her aren't you?"

"Yes, because she's using me to get to my father, just as my father dangles me in front of her, showing how he _takes care_ of me."

"Surely your father loves you."

"Sure, if you call house arrest and absence of privacy love."

Her mouth opened to counter my statement, just as the captain lit the seat belt sign and announced our descent.

"Do you have an e-mail?" she demanded biting her lower lip lightly as her mind seemed to race at lightning speed.

"Yes." I replied automatically.

"Give it to me." Her voice was full of authority.

I babbled incoherently that I didn't have any paper, but she pressed that she had an excellent memory and if I said it to her, she'd e-mail me before the end of the day. Her voice combined with her eyes gave me no other choice but to divulge the information.

"Mom." The blond haired boy said, ignoring me. "We need to go now."

"Of course Jasper dear." She smiled. "Nice to have met you Veronica." She said turning to me and leaving her seat with a wink.

For lack of words, I was dazzled, and zombie like. My eyes felt puffy, from crying, my brain felt tired from trying to keep every detail of the woman, and her family, while trying it's best to push her out of my mind. Last thing I needed was to look "out of it" by my mother's standards. That would mean an inquisition, the only time she acted somewhat like a mom and got me to talk to her. In many ways my mother was my best friend. I told her anything and everything, as if I had anyone else to really tell in the first place. Though, unlike a friend, she took everything I said, and made it about how my father was an evil man.

It took me thirty minutes of boring landscape to realize, I hadn't heard a word my mother was telling me, and it seemed she hadn't noticed my mental absence, as I pushed Esme, Jasper and the nameless others out of my head, as my mother babbled over some _hip_ show on MTV about boys pulling stupid stunts, and how they'd made a movie of it. Sometimes, I thought she tried too hard to be the cool mom and gain my _trust_, a thing she'd never truly had.

**Esme's POV**

My mind was capacious, but for once in a long while, it was filled, filled with the cries and silent pleas of a mortal adolescent. When I had arrived to see Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett, chuckling about Jasper and the teenage angst that filled him by surprised, I heard her heart shatter even louder. They hadn't realized the impact they had on the poor girl. When I saw her refuge herself in the lavatory, I had no choice but to go to her. I was like a weak piece of metal, and she a powerful magnet.

She whispered inaudibly to herself, and cried silently, surely a feat she'd achieve through years of practice, so no other could hear her. To me, it sounded like a bad thunderstorm, the kind even deep sleep couldn't allow humans to ignore. I felt her pain through my chest, and couldn't help but to feel bad for Jasper, it must have hit him harder than lightning.

My encounter with her replayed over and over in my mind, and her words lingered. Though she had not truly spoken them, merely mouthed them, they'd screeched in my ears like a siren. "sometimes, I wish I didn't exist." My eyes stung with the closest thing to tears my body could produce.

"What's wrong dear?" Carlilse asked me sweetly, wrapping his arms around me.

"She needs me." I whispered.

"Humans adapt to their environment Esme, just let her go."

I smiled and nodded, but I knew I couldn't just leave her to her pain. I'd at least be there for her, even if it were only through the Internet. As soon as he'd leave for a night shift at the hospital, I'd e-mail the poor lamb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Open Book**

My first day with my mother had barely begun and I could barely stand her. I hated morning flights, it gave her too much time to drag me along in her village she called a city. Everyone knew each other, and everyone knew me, though I could never recall any of their faces, I had a gift for blocking unpleasant memories of old women who enjoyed pinching my cheeks and using expression I was glad to ignore.

As my mother explained for the umpteenth time that I was from Montreal to Doris, my great-grandmother's friend, she exclaimed loudly: "Well butter my butt and call me bread!" in her harsh, withered voice.

The color had risen through my body, for the love of God, why had I been sent to this place? Had I died and sent to purgatory? Was this it? Just as the people that came and went in my life, were they just souls leaving to another end? Had I met angels going to heaven this weekend, or were they just lusty devils beckoning me to hell?

I had been content not to prolong my stay with the elderly. My friend Jordan had knocked on my great grandmother's door, saving me from my yearly visit as he always had these last two years. Fate had brought us back, from a very long separation. We had known each other very well when we were three. My great grandmother just _loved_ to take out the pictures of the both of us, nude in her yard. More embarrassment than I'd needed. I had learned to leave before she could realize who he was.

"Rach...Mom, could I go outside with Jordan, I haven't seen him in..." I began to explain in a rapid French. I kept forgetting to call her mom, I was so used to calling her by her name, Rachel. She was more of a friend to me than a parent, giving her a title with a meaning of superiority came with difficulty, especially that I was the mother in our relationship.

"Sure go ahead." She dismissed me, before turning her back to me and pursuing her conversation with her grandmother's friends.

The air was thick with humidity, and the sun blazed over my alabaster skin. "Still no tan I see." Jordan chuckled pretending to be blinded by the glare as I walked the few steps that separated us.

"Ha ha." I pronounced distinctively rolling my eyes.

"So what's new?" He asked as we cut through the five yards that separated our homes; ignoring the grouchy neighbours yelling as we passed.

"Same shit different year." I sighed.

"Still single then?" he grinned setting his arm around my shoulders playfully.

"Not funny." I grumbled. I didn't mind his arm around me; often I hoped it was another's arm holding me that way.

"So you're coming over Ronnie's tonight right?" he said as if it'd been planned for weeks.

Gently, he grabbed my hand. We often just sat or walked hand in hand. It was nice to have a friend who expected nothing and who gave me what I needed, someone to love, but not be involved with. He was my everything, the closest thing I ever had to love, but without being a whole. He was like a doll, or a pillow one uses to feel closeness at night in their sleep.

"Sure." I said happily. "I'll be there."

"Awesome." He exclaimed as he directed me towards his garage.

"How's the spider coming along?" I said staring at the red convertible on cinderblocks.

That was all I needed to have a one sided conversation started. When it came to his 1974 Fiat Spyder – which also happened to be my mother's old car she had in high school – he could speak about it for hours. Ever since I'd gotten back in touch with him, he'd been repairing his _baby_.

Jordan was a year older than me and went to high school a few blocks away from here. I always liked to pick on him on the fact that I'd graduate at the same time he would, even though I was a year younger than he was. He was the only event in my summer, I'd get to see him almost once a week, when I wasn't locked in my mother's house, surrounded by wildlife.

Our closest neighbour was a few acres away; he owned and operated a farm a cattle farm. We would drive near part of his land on our way to our, ecologically friendly home. Rachel, my mother, was proud of her solar panels she had installed on the roof herself. I was always afraid they'd fall on my head when I fought the doors lock.

"So when are you going to get this baby running?" I asked gliding a finger on the door before installing myself in the back seat. "I can't always depend on a friend of a friend to maybe come get me on my farm."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." He replied, his head under the hood, but I was sure he'd rolled his eyes. We had had the debate so many times, about how I could never live in such a place, and how he should give the big city a try. He never seemed interested. It took me a lot of angry moments he hadn't complimented me on my clothing, for me to realize that he was colorblind, I felt really bad to have been angry with him the previous summer, but everything was forgotten and forgiven.

"When I'm not getting lost in the ten acres of woods, I'm faced with endless fields of corn and soy beans, yes it _is_ that bad." I growled bringing back the argument. "I rather malls as long as corn fields and taller than your tallest trees!"

"Come hold this." He demanded handing me a lamp, visibly refusing to get into our feud again, it did make entertainment, especially that in the end, I always won.

Sticking my tongue out at his back, I got up and took the gridded lamp from his raised hand. "Shine it towards the carburetor." He sighed.

"Say that in English please?" I sighed.

"Just point it here." He said slightly exasperated that I'd never learned anything more than changing a tire and jump-starting a car whilst hanging out with him in the garage. He was pointing towards a nasty, blackened, greasy piece, just like every other in the confined area. How he could find his way around a car was a mystery to me. Asides from the battery, I had no clue what all was under there. I couldn't even point out a motor for my life.

Fifteen minutes had past, before he was done arranging the piece to his liking, relieving my numbing arm from its tedious task. I leaned on the rotting wood, ledge taking a breath of hot air; his garage was the oddest I'd ever seen. It had no door, a decomposing roof, and windowless holes on the whole right side. To cheer the sight up, his mother had planted colourful flowers which contrasted nicely with the white paint, even if it was peeling in most places.

"Is that Echinacea?" I asked pointing at a plant with big purple flowers.

"Dunno." He replied before greeting his older brother, walking towards us with Caleb, Jordan's best friend. He was gorgeous, and everything opposed to his blond friend.

Caleb was tall, dark, tanned, and built like a football player. He spent most of his summers constructing houses with his father a few hours from the area, but once in a blue moon, he'd come to Ronnie's with us. I was invisible to him of course, as I was to most of the guys I liked, or knew. Jordan had tried to set us up at my demand, but his friend never gave me the light of day.

Jordan was more like me in a sense, he was three inches taller than me, his hair was blond, and the nice light golden shade; the one I'd wished I'd had, rather than my dirty blond; other than the name, no one ever envied me for it. He was skinny, yet strong, and his eyes were a pretty shade of blue, like a smaller version of the ocean, contained in his face.

For supper, Rachel gave me money to go to Arni's pizza, because her boyfriend – rather boy toy – had come to take her out with his Harley. She had such a bad taste in men, I wondered if it was a genetic problem.

She promised she would pick me up at eleven, after kissing my cheek and hugging my limp body. The smell of her perfume remained long after she'd left, and I was to spend the rest of afternoon and evening with my friend, not that I minded. I rather hang out with friends, than sit awkwardly at home with my mom, keeping our "friendship" act up.

The sun was setting, and we were twelve sitting in a circle at Ronnie's house. She was chubby and blond, and asides from me, was the only girl in the gang, though she always counted as one of the boys with her tom boy attitude. It was illegal to make a bond fire in this area so we settled for five or six flashlights under a red or orange scarf.

"Alright." Ronnie said bringing silence back to the crowd. The ages varied between nineteen and fourteen, seemed there was nothing better to do around here. "Who's up for a game of truth or dare." She grinned. Everyone chatted excitedly a moment, and silence returned as she selected her first victim.

"Jordan." She smiled deviously, she had told me she had a crush on him when she saw us holding hands. She was jealous of the relationship I had with him, but she knew better than to worry about me, I told her I had eyes only for Caleb.

He grinned back as she asked him, "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare." He said gazing into her eyes, a hint of defiance flashing through them.

"I dare you to lick Caleb" she giggled.

After he did the deed, it was his turn to ask someone. Of course, he picked me.

"Nikky." A nickname we had agreed on after much deliberation, we just couldn't have two Ronnies... "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said with the same resigned stare of defiance.

"I dare you to kiss Caleb." He grinned.

"My Caleb you're really popular tonight." I joked, biding my time. As much as I would have loved to do the dare, I couldn't do it, and he knew I would chicken out; I had never kissed a boy. "What kind of kiss are we talking here?"

"Lips, maybe little tongue depends how you're feeling there tiger." He said winking at me.

"I pass." I whispered ashamed.

"Alright." Ronnie said. "Go on the porch in front of the house while we decide your punishment."

Time passed as I stared at the lamp posts flickering above. The street was fairly dark, but I wasn't afraid here, nothing ever happened here. Tonight was the eventful night. He had given me what I'd wanted, but I couldn't.

"Nikky?" Ronnie's voice sounded from the side of the house.

"Yeah?" I asked, composing myself.

"We have you're punishment. You must accomplish this in order to return to the circle, and cannot join us until you do so."

"I understand." I replied, as my heart throbbed beneath my chest.

"You have to kiss Jordan."

I had a knot in my throat, falling hard into my stomach. It took everything to hold my breath, and not show my distress. My heart beats resounded in my ears as my cheeks blazed with heat. It took every once of my courage to lay my lips on his cheek for half a second.

A small giggle and a cough came from the circle. "Oh no sweetie, we meant a French kiss."

"Come on big city girl, you're French, show us your stuff." His older brother said.

I stared into Jordan's eyes, pleading for him to save me, but he just laughed with the others. Biting my lip, I stormed out of the gathering, and walked towards his garage. It's where my mother was to pick me up at eleven, I had only a few hours to wait, and he had a radio there. The music played as I lay down in the back seat. "There's nothing left to prove..." the male voice sang, as I drifted into unconsciousness.

"Nikky?" his voice was soft as he made his way silently through his garage.

"Go away."

I could hear his eyes rolling at my voice. "Technically, you're in _my_ garage." He chuckled.

"Fine." I replied storming off, I had family in the area.

His warm hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back, and making me bump into his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked me, staring deep in my eyes. He wasn't laughing anymore.

"You'd just laugh." I accused, getting out of his grip.

"You can tell me anything. I'm your friend, I won't laugh at you." he defended rolling his eyes. "Come on Nikky, you know me."

"Walk with me?" I asked.

"Will you tell me?"

"If I can manage to say it, yes."

"Okay." He resolved, putting his arm around my shoulders. We walked down a few alleys, towards the park.

We remained silent as we walked until we reached the swing set. My heart pounded in my chest, I had never said this to anyone, and I just avoided the topic all together, or lied expertly about it. I bit my lip each time I thought the words would come, but only the knot climbing my throat from my stomach did.

"Just say it." He rolled his eyes, squeezing my shaking hand in his.

"I've never been kissed." I blurted exasperated.

He laughed. "Good one."

"I'm dead serious." I replied grinding my teeth.

"Oh." He said becoming serious again. "Why not? I mean it's not the opportunity that's lacked."

"I want it to be special; I want my first kiss to mean something, to be with someone I'll remember and think fondly of." I sighed. "People today, they just waste it on whoever, to say they did it, but to me it means so much more." He just glared at me as I spoke. "I'm such a sap."

"No." He assured me. "Not at all, that's not stupid at all, I can respect that. I just thought you didn't like me." His head hanged lowly.

"Why would you want to kiss me?" I giggled. "You've had so many pretty girlfriends, I'm nothing special. I'm just a dorky kid remember?"

"A very pretty dorky kid." He replied brushing some hair out of my face.

"Do I still owe you that dare?" I breathed, as my body trembled, I couldn't believe my own zeal.

"What dare?" he smiled innocently, "You don't owe me any dares."

"Maybe I want to owe you a dare." I smiled as I tried to remember to breathe. I liked Jordan; my body was yelling it to me. My shoulders moved me a little forward, as if an invisible hand were pushing me towards him. Was it the fact that Ronnie had put him off limits, or that I truly liked him, I didn't know, but I let my senses guide me. My best friend as a first kiss, that couldn't be too bad could it?

He leaned forward a bit. "You're sure?" he asked, his sweet warm breath sweeping my cheeks.

"Mhm." I replied as our lips hovered over each other.

My lips parted slightly as my eyes closed. Soft, warm, humid. My heart hammered in my chest, and my insides squirmed. I could barely breathe so much my body was on a natural high. My eyes were open but I couldn't see. He had broken off a while back, but my body was still processing what had just happened.

"And?" he whispered in my ear, steadying me against his chest.

"I think I forgot to breathe." I breathed.

He smiled.

"I think I need another try." I giggled.

"Catch your breath kid." He winked at me. "We have all night."

"Don't you get any ideas you dork!" I chuckled setting my arms around his neck. I would be leaving before the end of the summer; this couldn't hurt much, right?

Those were the last words to part our lips for a while, asides when he'd give me tips and tricks as we kissed and slowly added tongue. No matter how much we tried, my heart resounded in my head, as it threatened to burst through my chest. It wasn't long before we had walked to the alley behind Ronnie's house and made out. The idea of her catching us made it even more appealing, especially that she had bet on the fact that I wouldn't kiss him to keep me away. As tom-boy as she was, she fought dirty like a girl when it came to Jordan.

When my mother came to pick me up, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with my friend and feel my body react so vividly to the touch of his lips. He had been so kind, so gentle, not once had his hands moved from the middle of my back. He was quite the gentleman, a good pick indeed.

"So..." she asked glaring at me as she drove slowly onto the main street.

"So what?"

"What ch'y'a grinning about." She demanded with the avidity of a gossiping teenage girl.

"Nothing." I said avoided her gaze.

"You looked pretty cozy with Jay." She accused throwing me a side glance. "Did you..."

"Did I what?" I demanded, shocked she would even bring anything between us in the car, as if it were all good and dandy.

"We kissed. Happy?"

"Oh wow," she was really excited now. "How was it? What kind?"

"Whaaa?"

"Show me on your hand, it's what we used to do in my day." She continued, ignoring my discomfort.

"I'm going to stop talking now." I grumbled.

"I'm your mother!" she exclaimed, "Why won't you talk to me? Aren't I cool too?" she winked at me with a silly smile.

I didn't feel comfortable with the conversation and ignored her as we drove into the lightless roads towards home. When I got home, I ran to the computer to check my e-mail. I had three new messages; one from my father, another from Jordan, and the last from Esme Cullen. I never thought she'd reply, and not so long ago too.

I typed up quick replies to Jay about how I couldn't go there anymore since Ronnie discovered our dirty little secret. He did promise to come see me and take me to other places until she cooled off. I replied I'd explain everything to him later. My dad just wanted to know I was home safe, which I relayed to him. My heart skipped beats as I opened the beautiful stranger's email.

Hello Veronica,

I promised to write to you before the end of the day, and here it is. I hope all is well and you've had a safe journey home. If ever you wish to talk, I am always available, no matter the time of day.

Your Friend,

Esme Cullen.

She had added a cell phone number under her signature. It seemed like days ago I had cried on a plane. I wrote to her telling her my day, describing my first kiss, it wasn't like she could really do anything about it. It was the longest email I had typed, and I hesitated before sending, re-reading, making sure I sounded up-beat, and not to angry with my mother.

**Esme's POV.**

Dear Esme,

Thank you for your concern, and taking time to e-mail me. It means a lot to know that someone out there cares for me.

I don't want you to worry about anything; I'm fine I assure you. My mother was on time, we visited my great grandmother today. She's well over eighty and she still lives alone. Always had a mind of her own that woman. I wish I can have a life as good as hers, with health to stay with me at such an advanced age.

I saw my friends today. Jordan, my best friend gave me my first kiss. I was afraid to waste it on someone, but I think I made a good choice. I mean kissing your best friend, not that much can go wrong right? He was so kind, he didn't even try to touch me, he ever gave me tricks.

I'm so sorry if I went out of my bounds there , I just don't have anyone to share it with.

I hope all is well with your family!

Veronica

Kissing your best friend...that was cruising for bruising. She sounded happier with her latest e-mail, but the wriggling in my gut told me she was in for quite a heart break. Such innocence, such trust in a kind that is no good. I may have been around for almost a century, and many things had changed, but one remained quite the same; the heart of men. She would surely loose her best friend, and then what would this poor child have?

"What's wrong Esme?" Edward asked leaning over my shoulder to read my e-mail.

"It's nothing." I sighed.

"She's adapting." He smiled. "See, she lived her first kiss, and now nothing else matters, she probably forgot about us already, she'll be fine, I'm sure of it, and you need to stop worrying."

"Oh Edward." I rolled my eyes. "She's not fine, she's trying to set her mind elsewhere."

"If I went over there to check up on her, would you feel better?" he sighed.

I didn't reply. I didn't need to speak, he knew I would never ask him to do it, but the words had made me hope. My mind had it all for him to read, and so he set a hand on my shoulder and set off for Lafayette, Indiana to calm my fears.

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated.**

**It'll help convince me to write more good stuff.**

**Please, oh please, give me feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Phenomenon**

**Edward's POV**

If Esme hadn't been like a mother to me, I never would have resolved to spy on an angsty teenage girl. It wasn't enough for me to have to have everyone's thought in my head, I also had to look for a voice in particular and follow it. It was like being a police dog following a trail. It was the least I could do after abandoning them as I had in the first years. I guess this life was my purgatory, with no death and with it, no heaven nor hell.

Her mother had a simple mind, but a dark one indeed. The kid was right when she said her mother had never loved her. I had seen Esme's mind, the abandon of self in a child, but this woman had no place in her head for anyone other than herself. Sure, in appearance she was desperate for her daughter's friendship, but it was all an act. I was surprised at myself that a growl exited my throat at the sound of her thoughts. The girl wasn't home, I could just go in and snap her neck, settle the problem, but I knew better. Giving out my own sense of justice wasn't good, just a god complex.

But how anyone couldn't see past her fake smiles and vafrous eyes escaped me. I didn't need to read her mind or smell her treachery to notice. I couldn't tell any of this to Esme; she would be so worried, but if I didn't say anything, she'd see past my lies. She was the only person on earth who could extract any truth from me. How I wished I'd never come here, I'd barely been here an hour that I knew how this would end.

As soon as I'd thought it, the small device in my pocket vibrated. It was Alice of course, confirming my fears with her visions of the future. No human could have seen my movement as I opened the phone, brought it to my ear, whispered I knew, and closed it. It was unnecessary to fight with fate, or whatever it was called in this era of disbelief.

New thoughts grew louder in my head as a car began to pull up in the driveway. It was shabby, as any other car in the area, it was visibly one of those small towns, like Forks, WA, but hotter and to my surprise smaller if that were even possible. We had stayed in the Olympic peninsula a few times, protected by the constant cover of clouds, but had moved on, unable to hide the fact we didn't age.

"_You threw her down the stairs at three, and all you succeeded in doing was imprint her pacifier in her face for a month. You got lucky that time, her doctor was on vacation...So many lost opportunities..._" Rachel's voice hissed in my head, causing me to whip my head in the direction of the door.

"Ew mom, Jay and I aren't like that." "_Just crash on your stupid boyfriends bike you hag from hell..."_

"I'll be back and you two better behave." _"I'll smack you when I get home..."_

The only sound I heard after were his thoughts, and their voices. Why couldn't I hear all of her thoughts? Only some of them seemed to come out clear, as if she screamed them at me, and whispered the rest so low, even I couldn't hear it.

"Let's go downstairs." She offered him as their steps lead to the kitchen. They grabbed a few snacks and pops before making their way towards the basement. I felt like such a stalker, but I was doing this for Esme. If I came back too soon she'd suspect something, but if I stayed too long, I would be the one to intervene, and I couldn't afford that, we couldn't afford it. Carlisle had worked so hard to keep us concealed from mortal eyes; I wouldn't let one silly mortal adolescent jeopardize that.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked, repeatedly kissing her in his mind, the thrill of the night before, lingering in his head, causing his body to release hormones.

"We could watch a movie." She replied sweetly, but I couldn't read her mind, it was gibberish, random words, as if too many things were happening at once, which was impossible for a mortal, maybe it was the concrete walls, though they'd never posed me problems in the past.

It took a while before they were on the couch, watching a movie. I could hear them, closing the space between them. _"KISS ME! KISS ME! KISS ME!" _she screamed in her head as I heard her reposition herself on the sofa. Oh dear, teenage minds. They both wanted to kiss but didn't know where they stood; I didn't need to be a mind reader to see it. Humans were so puerile in their emotions, so very boring and predictable.

Her head rolled on his shoulder and she blew into his ear to tickle him. I heard his jaw clasp on her cheek. "Ew." She shrieked. "You bit me?"

"Whatchya gonna do about it?" he demanded in defiance.

The silence followed by fits of giggles visibly meant she'd bit him back. Humans and biting, did they ever grow out of their oral fixation? The thought made me chuckle, in a way, I was no better.

The humid sounds of lips encountering each other blared through my mind as I saw his mind unfold. In his mind he was undressing her, touching her, doing things to her I didn't need to see. I was outraged by his thoughts, but it was normal for humans, especially teenagers to give into their lust.

**Veronica's POV**

I liked Jordan, he was great, but for some reason, I felt our kissing awkward today. It wasn't the same as the day before. I mean, sure, my body throbbed and buzzed with every touch of his lips, but he seemed to yearn for more.

"Jay stop it." I said softly, as his hands seemed to be everywhere compared to the night before.

"What?" he asked suavely before digging into my neck, and making his way back to my lips.

"Jay, please." I gasped under his weight.

"Shh." He hushed me as his hands touched under my shirt.

"JORDAN GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW." I screamed at him.

"Okay okay." He said backing off.

As soon as he gave me an opening, I ran upstairs to the washroom and locked the door behind me. Grabbing the sink on both sides, I regretted everything. I should never have kissed him, ever.

"Nikky?" he asked after knocking softly on the door. "I'm sorry."

"Go away." I growled as I washed my face, as if it would make a difference.

"Aw, come on Nikky."

I opened the door slowly to face his sad blue eyes. "I think we need to talk." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Sure." He said walking back towards the stairs.

"Outside." I precised, not that it'd make much difference, there was no one for acres around.

I doubted Jay would make me do anything I didn't want, but if he did, I could scream for my life, and no one would even hear me. We walked into the backyard, heading towards the forest. I felt as if I were bringing a dog out to put it out of its misery, but oddly I felt I was the dog.

"Jay, we're friends right?" I said, regretting the way I had started my speech.

"Look." He said cutting me off. "Let me say it."

"Okay." I replied unsure, my heart beating.

"Nikky." He said. "Veronique." He continued massacring my name in French. "I really like you, I always have, and I never thought that you'd ever give me the light of day, and then last night..."

"Yes, last night it was..." I said wanting to cut him off before he could speak the unbearable.

"It was perfect." He finished. "I've never liked a girl like you before. You're so smart, so pretty. I couldn't even look at another girl this year and not compare her to you."

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_ I screamed in my thoughts. _"WHY AM I CURSED?! THIS HAS TO BE HELL, EITHER THAT OR PURGATORY ISN'T ANYTHING OF WHAT THEY SAY IT IS."_

"Jay," I began trying to catch my breath. "We can't, this is folly."

"I know, you're gone for the school year." He pursued, "but we can make it work."

"No Jay, we can't." I blurted biting my lip as tears flowed down my cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no..." _"I really shouldn't exist; I just hurt everyone that comes into my life..."_ "Jay, I really like you." I tried to begin to explain.

"I really like you too."

"No Jay, I mean I really like you as my best friend." I sighed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Veronique." A male voice said my name in perfect French.

"Whaaa?" I turned back and was face to face with a Cullen. The perfection of his skin, the designer clothing, it was unmistakable. he was the younger one with bronze colored hair, the one that had chuckled. "What do you want?" I asked curtly avoiding his darkened eyes. I could have sworn they'd been golden the day before.

"Who are you?" Jordan asked, taking a step closer to me protectively.

"My name is Edward," he paused a second, "Edward Cullen." He replied disdainfully towards Jay. "And you seem to have your hands on my girlfriend." He added his honey voice tainted with the edge of a menace.

It wasn't long before his hands had left me, and he'd taken the place between us, foolishly taking a stand, as if I were his property. _"What the fuck does he want, wasn't making fun of me the other day enough?"_

"Edward." I finally exclaimed, plastering a fake smile on my face. "What are you doing here? Did Esme send you?"

"Actually, yes, she did send me, she couldn't stand the idea of me leaving you all alone in this, _place_, all summer." He replied, as if he knew me, as if he'd always known me.

"You must have had a long trip, let's get you inside."

**Edward's POV**

"_And gone as soon as I get rid of idiot number one."_ Her mind spit at me.

So I was idiot number two? That would teach me better than to meddle with mortals. She had enough character to make it without any of our help, and at the same time, so much character it must get this her into bigger trouble than she could handle.

"Jordan?" she said slightly abashed. "could we finish this another time?"

"Oh, you need your time with captain preppy here huh?" he accused. "I get what you meant when you said you hated life here, I mean after seeing him, no wonder you want to be anywhere but here. I bet his credit card can afford your shoe fetish."

"It's more than I can say for you, AT LEAST HE CAN GET A GODDAMN CLUE." she shrieked louder than I'd expected she could manage for her size and height. "Get off my land before I take the rifle out. I really must say I need to thank you for _enlightening_ me on your stupid American laws and teaching me to shoot. NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BE THE ONE I'D USE IT ON!"

_"ARGH BOYS ARE DUMBASSES." _her mind shrieked as he drove out of the driveway; she was visibly seething.

"Sorry to have interrupted you," I told her. "Esme wanted to make sure you were alright, and I guess her gut feeling about_ him_ there was spot on."

"Tell her thanks, but I don't need protecting." She said soflty, as crimson painted her cheeks with a delicious scent of warm blood. _"I really shouldn't exist. I just cause trouble." _Her mind wasn't shrieking, it was a soft whisper, barely audible, even for me, but it was the only thing separating her from my primal instincts to kill.

"Thanks for saving me back there." She finally blurted after an awkward silence.

"Anytime."

"But don't ever stalk me again. If Esme sends you, just knock on my door like a normal...actually you know what, if you're going to surprise me with a visit, call me first, so I can look decent and not be threatening my best friend's life."

"Ex."

"Oh it wouldn't be the first time we threaten each other. One time," She started, she must have seen some form of surprise in my face because she continued saying:

"I went into his house without knocking and his dad gave me an old book with his baby pictures, since he was in the shower. So I was on the floor and all of a sudden he takes a knife to my throat and asks me to put my hands up. I don't know what happened but I made him fly over my head and stabbed the knife near his cheek." She giggled as she reminisced. "You see if someone goes on your property uninvited you can kill them." _"stupid rednecks"_ she grumbled in her head.

This girl was insane, who fought back when their life was in danger? And she was so tiny too, no more than 5'3 and couldn't weigh more than 110 pounds. I wasn't wrong when I thought of her attracting trouble. She was too innocent for her own good. Her friend would try again and again until she'd finally give up, and loose him.

She invited me in, and I accepted, to my luck, the sky was covered in thick dark grey clouds. Was a thunderstorm brewing?

It was still too early to return to Esme, even though I had seen and heard more than was needed to see that this child's surroundings put "fun" back in dysfunctional. What would she do? I could barely stand this girl as it was, I couldn't imagine eternity with her. It wasn't as if we could take her in as a mortal, Jasper couldn't handle his thirst and she blushed so much, it would just be tempting the devil.

"Esme made me bring this for you; I didn't mean to _stalk_ you." I said using my most pleasing voice for human ears as I handed her the small parcel.

"Oh." She said surprised as she carefully took it. "Thank you."

"You can thank her." I replied curtly. "I'm sure it's a phone."

"Remind me not to invite you at Christmas." She laughed wholeheartedly, as if her friend hadn't considered taking her moments before. Was she even normal? "I wouldn't have any surprises left!"

It took me a few minutes to excuse myself, having nothing more to do here. Her mother was bound to arrive any moment. As much as I didn't want to say anything to Esme, I knew I would have no choice now; she would call and tell on me. I just _had_ to meddle, so what if he'd touched her, it happened to girls like her every day. Carlisle would be so disappointed; it wasn't safe for us to meddle with humans.

"_Oh Esme, what were you thinking."_ I wasn't sure who'd thought it first, her or me...but both of us had thought it.

**Veronica's POV**

Alone, finally. I didn't want to see any guy for a long time now. Not even the beautiful Cullen boy – god was he breathtaking – it took every ounce of my focus not to drool in front of him. I couldn't even hold my tongue in front of him, I was prone to foot-in-mouth-syndrome, I wish there was a cure. I locked myself in my room with my iPod and listened to a song on repeat. For some reason, two words from it made me think of my encounter with Edward. Black Velvet. I tried to make sense of it, but decided it wasn't worth it.

My mother was in a foul mood when she burst into my room. I regretted removing my earphones as soon as she began to speak.

"What's this?" she demanded throwing my package case on the bed, I couldn't believe I hadn't hid it.

"What's what?" I replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"This?" she shrieked showing off the small silver cell phone.

"It's a cell phone." I replied tonelessly.

"I_ know_ that." She hissed. "Where is it from?"

"Dad."

She changed tune when I'd said my lie. Then she pursued ranting about how it looked horrible and she'd get me a better one. I hated these feuds the two would have. They weren't worried about me; I was middle ground between them. One got me something, the other would get even. I didn't mind the spoiling; I minded the meaning behind it.

"So where's Jay?" she demanded, still edgy.

"He left."

"I saw Ronnie today." My mom added sitting on my bed. "She wants you to go over to her house; I told her I'd drop you off around seven. It's a good thing, I have to go out tonight, I'm glad you'll have something fun to do."

"Sure." I sighed. It was so typical of my mom to switch moods on me, if she wasn't so young, I'd have sworn she was in premenopause.

This would be interesting, I'd get my face chewed off, and I would have nowhere to run off too. I didn't even have to plead for her to let me take a pack of strawberry Swisher Sweets and a bottle of Vodka with me. Anything I could do that would anger my father. The only thing I would face would be a slap or two, depending how drunk she was when she got back from her boyfriend's house.

Ronnie wasn't at all mean with me when I set the record straight with her._ It was just a dare after all, _we'd agreed. We sat in the backyard with the spoils I'd brought, and soon the teenagers of the area came flocking as usual. It didn't take much to turn a girl's night into a party. The alcohol flowed, and though I usually didn't participate, I did tonight.

"Hold this." I said handing my glass to Ronnie. "I'll be right back."

Making my way through her house was harder than usual, I could barely walk a straight line and the bright lights blinded me. Grabbing the sink, I waited for the room to spin less. I quickly splashed some cold water on my face, it felt on fire. I walked out of the washroom and down the hall before everything turned black.

After that, I couldn't tell anything related to space and time, everything was jumbled. The laughing, the pain, the shaking, the pounding in my head. My mother had come to get me, but Ronnie said I'd fallen asleep, and I'd woken in her parents room twelve hours later – since they had left for the weekend – unaware of my location until she'd come to check on me. I swore I'd never let her fix me drinks ever again.

**Edward's POV**

A caged lion, that's what I was. A wild animal in a cage. There was nothing I could do, nothing at all, any intervention on my part would be shooting us all in the foot. I ran, holding my breath and blocking all their thoughts out of my head. I ran as fast as I could to reach Esme. She wouldn't get a word out of me, if something needed to be done, we'd know fairly soon, and only then would I speak. I vowed silence as I ran into the night. The first rays of light began to shine as I entered the house.

Alice didn't even have to ask me to know what had happened. She knew what I had witnessed and knew what I needed: time and space. No one needed to say a word, a set of keys were put in my hand and I was driving towards the Denali as fast as the motor could run.

* * *

_**Please, please, please continue to leave me reviews. They are GREATLY appreciated and just really make my day. If you like what you read, SAY SO. I know you read...I can see the stats remember? haha. I hope you enjoy my fanfic! A.G.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Invitations**

**Esme's POV**

Edward refused to tell me anything that had happened in Lafayette. He knew the only way to keep anything from me was to go away to Alaska and stay with the Denali clan. He seemed so emotionless, I couldn't make anything out.

Meanwhile, every piece of me felt attracted to her, but no one understood it. They couldn't grasp the pull I felt, an invisible hook constantly lugging me forward. I was restless, not that I ever slept, but the feeling was exhausting. In all my years, I had never felt this tired, as if I'd been an elastic stretched too thin. The pain was more than the turmoil occupying my being, it was physical, and I ached. No one could explain it, they all tried to dismiss it saying it was psychological, and that there was no way it could be physical. It took so much to cause any physical pain, it wasn't like mortals who felt the effects of stress physically.

I tried to extract information from Alice, to get the words out of her mouth. I needed reassurance, I needed something, even if it was bad news, not knowing made it worst. Jasper was kind enough to stay with me to help soothe me, but he couldn't be by my side all the time. More often than I'd wanted I dismissed him. Everyone was readying themselves to return to Forks, but I couldn't get myself to pack. It wouldn't take me long, I just didn't want to move yet, something stopped me, a feeling I felt I knew but remained a shadow in the back of my mind. Instead, I tried my luck with Alice, over and over again, but all she said was that the cards would be dealt in time, that we needed to wait, it was vital for the girl.

**Veronica's POV**

Ronnie stood in the doorway, a grin stretching from ear to ear. My head pulsed with waves of pain. My skin and hair felt sticky, my mouth was so dry, I felt it to be pasty. I would have killed for a shower and a glass of water.

"Good morning." She sang as she came to sit on the bed.

"Morn." I yawned, hoping she wouldn't get too close to my face, surely I'd have dragon breath after the previous night.

"Want to go to Osco's to pick up the pictures from yesterday?" she asked in a bubbly tone I wasn't used to hearing from such a tomboy.

"Sure." I growled. "Just let me wake up."

"Take your time." She grinned as I made my way to the washroom.

For lack of words, I felt like shit. My movements felt slow and weak. I ran the water and stared at it a moment before realizing I'd wanted to wash my face, I must have had a drool mark on my cheek – I'd refused to see myself until after cleaning up.

"I'll never drink again." I grumbled to my pasty reflection in the mirror.

My eyes were a nasty grey today. I didn't even want to think of the shit I'd be in today, once I got home to my mother. When I got out of the bathroom, Ronnie had a box of orange juice ready for me, and a granola bar to eat on the way.

"Thanks." I said attempting to smile, I wasn't much of a morning person, and I'd learned today that I was even less hung over.

She chatted merrily about the night before, and how she'd taken some awesome pictures and hoped that they would all come out as good as the moment. I suggested we could make a scrapbook or whatever with them if they lived up to par. She'd loved the idea, and chatted merrily as I wished my headache away.

As we walked out of Osco's with two sets of pictures, Ronnie edged me to go through them. I opened the envelop and began to refresh my memories. The first was of me and Ronnie on the porch with our drinks. The second was the same but with Jordan and Caleb jumping in back of us, normal pictures that I remembered. After the first ten, they began to be things I didn't remember. Of course, Ryan, Jay's older brother took one of his member, it wasn't a true summer party at Ronnie's without him running off with the camera, and putting it down his pants. The next one's made me do a double take.

"What the hell was I doing dancing on a table?" I demanded.

"Oh god, you were a hoot." She laughed.

My hands shook as I continued through the pictures, they got even worst. At one point I'd decided to take my shirt off. I bit my lip, trying my best to remember any of this, but there was just a big blank in my head.

"Ronnie what the hell?" I shrieked. "Why did you let me do any of this? Yet alone take pictures of it."

"Oh wait till you get to the end." She said smug. "They're really something. Never pictured you as the type to be so extroverted."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, scanning clumsily through the pictures, my body shaking. They fell to the ground, and like a bad movie the worst picture was on the top. You couldn't see any part of my naked body as it was covered by Jordan. My hands balled into fists, and before I knew, they were landing on Ronnie's face.

"Your. Such. A. Two faced. BITCH." I screamed with every hit, but she was bigger than me, it wasn't long before she slammed my face in the concrete and had the upper hand.

"Now listen here." She hissed pushing my jaw even deeper into the street; the skin scraped, leaving a blazing scratch. I could feel the blood rising to the surface, and the small debris blocking its exit. "I never want to see you here again. Take a plane back to wherever the fuck you live and stay there. If you come back, I swear to God I'll have the whole world know how big of a skank you are." She finished letting go of me. Before turning back she gave me a kick in the gut and spat. "You can keep the doubles, to remember."

As soon as she turned her back, I sprung up, leaped onto her back and wrapped my arm around her neck. "Give me the pics, and I'll leave." I growled. I was desperate. I had family here, what would they think if any of this leaked? This town was so small; it took hardly an hour for word to spread. I was so distraught, I was even considering murdering the clerk at Osco's drugstore, to make sure he would never speak a word of the pictures he'd developed.

She reached back and threw me over her shoulder, grabbed my shirt and punched my face at least ten times before leaving me on the street, my head throbbing even more. I reached for my pocket and took out the silver phone. There were several numbers in it, the first to appear were Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper. Which would I call? I bit my lip and pressed send on the first, too weak to do anything else.

"Yes?" the singsong voice, tainted with worry answered.

"Alice, you don't know me but, I really need help. I..I...I'm not sure what I need, but I will need help soon." I had trouble expressing myself. I wished she could just tell me what I needed. There was silence on the line. "Alice?"

"You just got beat to a bloody pulp didn't you?" her voice wasn't nice nor mean, just one of knowledge with no opinion.

I groaned, even she knew. That bitch had posted them online hadn't she? I hung up and called my mother instead.

It took her over thirty minutes to get me. She needed to get dressed, the fact that I wanted to rip my arm off so much and hurt, and that my face was most likely black, red and purple didn't matter. Before she even said anything I just quieted her with a wave of my hand. "Later." I grumbled. I just wasn't ready to reply her every question, not that they even mattered, she already had an opinion and I knew I'd pay for hushing her, but it didn't matter anymore.

The ride was tense and silent. Once at home, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and bandage what I could. Afterward, I took the pictures and made a small fire in the woods where I let the fire consume them. No one would ever see _my_ set, my personal wall of shame. I kept one picture though, the one of me, Ronnie, Caleb, and Jordan, it would serve as a reminder. A reminder of human nature; how even the best of friends can be the worst. Something to remind me to trust no one.

This place wasn't my town; I would let them win, for the time being. The pictures cackled in the fire as my tears stung the wounds on my cheeks. My left eye was swollen, and was surely purple by now. I didn't leave the forest until my mother had come to fetch me at nightfall.

She sat on the rock on which I leaned. "Rough day?" she asked softly. I simply nodded. A simple yes couldn't even explain how _rough_ it had been.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered kindly. I shook my head.

"Did she cut out your tongue too?" She demanded.

"Just let me be." I croaked.

She sighed and got up, leaving me behind, it wouldn't be the first time she'd abandoned me. As much as I wanted to be alone, I wouldn't have minded company.

Normally, I hated the forest at night, I was dead scared of wild animals, never understood people who thought them inoffensive...They have _claws_ and _fangs_ for god's sake, but today was different: I didn't care. Let them devour me, my mind yelled, – I would have screamed, but I didn't want to attract my mother – it would just make my deepest wish come true. The fire died down, leaving nothing but ashes of what once was, and so I dragged my feet to the house.

There was no way I would be able to sleep. Not after today. I was fidgety, I could barely stand to lie down, plugged to my iPod, but I couldn't well run around the house. I feared what I would find online, the urge to google myself would be strong; would she keep her word and let me go if I left, or would she post them anyways? Would she e-mail it to me? Finally, I decided to turn on my computer, and let my stupid dial up internet crawl to life. Blankly, I stared at the screen as it slowly loaded. I checked my e-mails, unsure if I was expecting an e-mail from Esme or one from Ronnie and Jordan.

Veronique,

Is everything alright? I'm worried sick about you; I haven't had any news from you since you hung up on Alice. I hope to hear a reply from you before midnight, or I will come and assess the situation myself.

Your friend,

Esme Cullen.

Crap. This was all I needed, to have an audience to my bloody face. It wasn't long before I'd typed an e-mail back. I didn't mean all of it, but I hoped it was enough for her to not meddle.

**Esme's POV**

11h59...one more minute and I would run to her. I had barely finished thinking it that a new e-mail appeared in my inbox.

Dear Esme,

Thanks for worrying about me, but you really don't need to come. I beg/implore you not to. You really don't have to meddle in this. I need to get out of Lafayette, this is just the beginning. My friend Ronnie crossed the line today, and abused my trust and though I started the fist fight, she beat the crap out of me, I'm just glad her face is almost as purple as mine. There's no way in hell that I can ever be friends with her again, I can't think of anything worst a girl can do to another girl.

I'm sorry I hung up on Alice, I just thought she knew everything, I guess not, and it's better that way. The less people that know the truth, the better; I'll be fine; I'm one tough cookie to crack. I've had worst, believe me.

There's really nothing to assess; my family is dysfunctional, my friends are assholes, and I can't do anything about it, but that's life. I'm pretty much a misanthropic person, and it's really better that way, less deceit in the end.

If I need you, I swear I'll call you, but for now I'm fine.

Veronique

So Alice's vision had been correct, she had gotten into a fight over some embarrassing pictures, it couldn't be that bad really. I wouldn't go to her, but she would come to me. She needed to get out of Lafayette, and I would arrange for it.

"No." Alice said solemnly as soon as I'd thought it.

"Alice, you know you have to go, bring Jasper, you'll need him."

"No." She said firmly. "I'm not bringing Jasper, she affects him too much."

"When will she be here?" I demanded, I didn't want to be harsh or demanding, but I needed this child within arm's reach.

"Give me a week." She sighed. "I'll leave now and meet you in Forks. She doesn't need to have all of us there. I suggest you only bring Rosalie, maybe Carlisle, we don't want to intimidate her."

**Alice's POV**

She looked worst than in my vision. I guess she had gotten back up and tried to fight that huge girl. For a mortal girl, she had guts and I could respect that. I also knew she loved shopping as much as I did. I knew we'd get along and she'd be my friend, my best friend to be precise. Edward was overreacting as always, and he'd owe me another car. I really did enjoy betting with him, in most cases I won, and he lost.

I waited in the car, concealed by trees until it was a dark enough for me to be concealed by moonlight. I knew they would have me sit on the porch, and I couldn't risk exposure. Things weren't going fast enough, in the blink of an eye, I was ringing the doorbell.

"Yes." Her mother answered.

"Hi Ms Riddle, is Nikky home?" I asked in my smoothest of tones.

"Of course, come in." She smiled. "She really needs a friend, she won't talk to me at all. I hope you can cheer her up. What's your name dear?"

"Alice." I smiled. "Alice Cullen."

"Oh." She replied surprised.

"I'm a friend of hers from Montreal." I saved. "I was up in Indy, and thought I'd come down for a visit!"

It wasn't long before she was leading me to her daughter's room. Once she'd shone me the room, she walked away to get back to the television show she was watching on the floor above us. I knew that any wrong move would cause her to scream and kick me out, I had to wait to see her reaction in my mind before every move I made. As I approached the doorknob, I knew she wouldn't make a fuss from me walking in.

"Hanging up on a friend isn't very nice you know." I accused softly when she didn't bother to turn my way.

Her face jerked, scared. "What is this stalker-fest 2000?" she hissed. "First your brother now you. Came to get another laugh? I mean the one at the airport wasn't enough right?" her voice was barely audible outside the room, but I hadn't missed a single word.

"We weren't laughing at you." I soothed her with my voice. "Jasper was being silly, and it made us laugh, you just happened to be there."

_"YEAH RIGHT." _Her mind seemed to scream at me. I was taken aback, this had never happened to me, but I'd lived it through Edward's mind so many time that I knew it for what it was.

"What do you want?" she asked in that same tone that was barely audible.

"I thought you needed help, so here I am." I chimed." Oh and I promise there will be lots of shoes involved, and stores galore." I taunted.

"You don't even know me, why the kindness?"

"Because that's what friends do." I replied. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She sighed.

"I don't know who my biological parents are." I began, "I was left for dead near an asylum, and wandered only knowing my first name was Alice. Carlisle, Esme's husband, saved me and they gave me shelter and gave me their name."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I owe everything to Esme, and if she cares for you, than I care for you too. I don't know what happened for the first fourteen years of my life, or barely, but here I am. You have it rough, and I want to help as much as I can."

"What tells me you're saying the truth?" She asked me. _"I could seriously come up with a better sad life story... If she doesn't remember the first fourteen years of her life, how can she even be functional? How can she be this mature and old. She looks sixteen but she sounds as wise as a grandmother..._

I understood Edward's feeling of having his mind assaulted; this was definitely quite a phenomenon. I would have to talk to Carlisle. Using all the charm of my eyes, and the power of my smile, I tried again.

"You told Esme you needed to get out of Lafayette, how would you like to come with me to see her?"

"When?" she demanded.

"We would leave Thursday. The invitation is open, whenever you are ready, call me. If you want to see that you can trust me, we can hang out all week, you could show me around town."

"I'll give you a tour right now if you want. I just hope you're good in a fight."

**Veronica's POV**

This girl was so beautiful, short and pixie like. She seemed to float in my room with such grace, it was heartbreaking. It was impossible to say no to her, I knew that, but I couldn't cede so easily. Esme would only be more worried to see me, but I'd be glad to see someone that seemed to care for me. Someone who wanted to help and not desperately be my friend.

As I began to cover my face with humongous glasses, Alice handed me a trench coat. I hadn't even noticed it on her arm until she'd handed it to me.

"It looks awesome on you." she chimed in her beautiful soprano voice.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Do you like it?" she asked me.

When I said I did, she was giddy, and admitted she'd bought it for me, and hoped it would be my size. She was so bubbly, and seemed so easily pleased, I could barely refrain from smiling, until my thoughts drifted back to my embarrassment. At least, she would make me forget for the smallest of moments, and that helped.

I wanted to see Esme, but I wanted to know that I could trust Alice. My heart told me I could, but my brain screamed at me, and the split personality of mankind.

It was night, so it was hard to show her around town. There wasn't much to show, but I couldn't take her to the mall or anything, everything was already closed. The park, the mall, the movie theatre, the big department store, and we had pretty much gone around town.

"We don't have much town here." I giggled.

"Oh don't worry." She sang. "We have even less where we're going, but the scenery is breathtaking."

"I didn't say yes yet." I replied. _"But I surely will say yes, for Esme's sake."_

_"But I surely will say yes, for Esme's sake."_

"Oh but you will." She chimed.

"Are you going to convince my mom?" I demanded.

"Would you leave tonight if I did?" she grinned mischievously.

"Sure." I grinned. She would never convince my mother on such short notice. _"Good luck" _I laughed in my mind.

Moments later, I was ready, a small suitcase in hand and about to walk out the door, when my mother came running after me.

"Nikky, Nikky" she screamed, "do you need any pads or tampons?"

Crap. That's all I needed. "Yes, I do." I grumbled as I ripped the flashy pack from her hand. "Thanks." _"for publicly humiliating me in front of a girl I'd just met."_

"It's okay." She soothed me, staring at me with her golden honey eyes, as if she'd heard my thoughts, or read my mind.

"Nice car." I said to change subjects as I stared at the silver Volvo.

"It's not the good one, trust me." She smiled mischievously, her dark brown pixie cut seeming to suit her even more, as it went in every direction. She was such a bubbly and energetic girl; I doubted a dull moment with her existed. "I have a Porsche waiting for us in the garage at home."

The car ride was entertaining as we played songs that we both thought no one knew, expecting to educate the other. It pretty much remained a match point for the longest time as we went from Reggae, to eurobeat, to 70s classics, to RAP, to rock, without forgetting alternative...every genre or so passed, I had found my match. In the end, I'll admit that she knew more songs than me, but she was as diversified as I was. "She's totally rad." was all I could think.

"I like you already." she grinned.

"I like you too." I giggled. "Maybe you're right, we will be good friends."

"Oh I'll bet on that." she winked, as if she knew something I ignored.

"I guess that means I'm betting on Alice!" I said with a giggle that took me by surprise.

**_Hey people, guess what, I LOVE reviews. So post them, or I swear to god I will go on strike..._**

_Rayne02 you're totally rad 3 hehe_

_A.G._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Blood Types**

Alice drove at high speed, but it was such a smooth ride, I wouldn't have noticed it hadn't I looked at the odometer. We stopped for food at some shabby small restaurant. With the thoughts buzzing in my head, I could barely eat; I was too busy learning more about this adorable girl to forget my own story. Never had I thought someone could resemble me so much, except for the fact that she was drop dead gorgeous where I could barely make average, and that she was the smartest person I'd ever come across.

"You haven't touched your food." She said slightly disappointed. "Is it not good?"

"I could say the same for you." I smiled deviously as I glanced at her untouched plate. I'd seen her nibble a fry, but that was about it.

"Touché." She replied.

As quickly as it had come up, we changed subjects, not wanting to get into the eating details, or at least I didn't. I didn't need to share my eating disorder with a stranger. Instead, we spoke of literature, she wasn't that much into books as I was, but we did find a common territory with languages. We both spoke French, English and Spanish – I didn't speak perfectly, but I understood most of it, and could hold a conversation – and she knew German whereas I had only begun to teach it to myself. She also spoke Sumerian, Arabic, Swedish, Italian, Japanese, and Mandarin amongst others.

"Wow" Was all I managed to reply as my brain processed the information as she listed them. "Where do you fit it all in your head?"

She giggled at my awe. "I'm just gifted." She smiled and winked.

"I thought I was gifted," I replied ashamed. "now I know that's not the case."

"Oh don't put yourself down." Her smile was kind and regretful, as if she'd said too much. "You're very smart as well."

We pursued our road, and as the emotions died down, I fell asleep, unable to stay awake any longer. I woke in bed what seemed to be the next afternoon. The room was so clean and perfect.

The design was simple, the walls were a soft aqua and the furniture was white. It looked modern and old; it was simply amazing. The wall that sided the bed was made of mirror, and the wall opposing it was made of glass, covered with a thin white veil. The sun shined in with the breeze, bringing in the sound of a stream. I stretched and got up, curious of the view that awaited me.

It was even more breathtaking than the room. Rich jade unravelled before my eyes as streams of golden rays stretched through the thick foliage. A deer ate past the stream, lifting its head to hear its surroundings.

After a moment, I turned to get my things before descending to the main floor. As I searched for my bag, I noticed a beautiful blooming pink rose painted on the wall where the head of the bed rested. Near it stood a small white round table with a pink chair where sat my bag. I grabbed my toiletries and shuffled out of the room in search of a bathroom. Dressed and ready, I went down the stairs, and searched for the kitchen.

"Good morning." Esme said turning away from the stove. "I thought I heard you get up."

**Esme's POV**

"Good morning." She replied with a yawn, even after all that sleep she wasn't well rested.

From what Alice said, her mind had been assaulted all evening and night by this girl. Everything this girl resented, everything that had happened, every event that had scarred her, replayed over and over in her mind as she lay unconscious. I had yet to hear her in mine, I was jealous of them, Edward and Alice, why them? Why _only_ them? Why wouldn't she share with me, wasn't I the one preoccupied about her?

"How do you like your eggs?" I asked her offering her a seat at the bar.

"Over easy." She smiled shyly from behind her hair, seating herself.

Silence filled the room as I desperately tried to hear her, would I know it from her speech? Would I answer her thoughts rather than her voice?

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked softly, visibly uncomfortable, most likely by the presence of vampires. Humans could feel us; they stayed away naturally, filling the blanks with their imagination.

"Just relax dear." I replied. "You don't need to do anything but enjoy your stay."

Coiling under her dirty blond hair, I could hear her smile sheepishly as she blushed. It was so odd to have the smell of fresh blood and mortal food in the house. With the heat of the oven, and the cool of the breeze, she smelled more than appetizing. I was glad Jasper wasn't here; he would have trouble containing himself.

"So, what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

"Hanging out with friends." She said trying to sound giddy. _"More like losing every single loser that crossed my path and called a friend."_

The extra bit was very distant, as if she wanted to scream it in her mind, but had restraint, nothing in comparison to the assaults Alice claimed. Was her mind shy around me?

"Morning." Alice sang gliding into the kitchen.

"Hi Alice." She jumped up from her seat grinning.

Her hair moving out of her face, exposing the bruises and cuts that were hardly a few days fresh. I could smell an infection in the scrape on her right cheek. Her chin was scratched near her dimple, as if a werewolf had cut her with three claws. The left eye was still a little swollen and at its apogee of purple. Such a pretty face, disfigured for the time; such a shame, no wonder she felt embarrassed.

"I wonder what the other looks liked." I tried to say as carelessly as I could.

"She has the same eye." She attempted to smile pointing at her own battle wounds.

Setting my cold hand on her chin, whilst avoiding the scratches, I took a better look, not that my eyes really needed it. "That looks like a nasty scratch. Carlisle should take a look at it."

"Carlisle?" she asked me innocently.

"My husband. He's a doctor, when he's done; I swear you won't have a single scar."

"Thank you." she replied her cheeks turning crimson.

I could feel the blood pulsing through her alabaster skin. It burned as the ache in my throat grew. Holding my breath I let go of her warm precious face.

She devoured the breakfast I set before her, and apologized for not joining, as I had ate earlier. Alice said the same thing. The poor lamb was starved; she visibly hadn't ate in over a day.

"How about we girls go hiking tomorrow." I offered. "We could have a picnic in the clearing."

"Sure." She accepted. "I may be a little slow though." She added squinting as her nose crinkled.

"We have all the time in the world." I assured her. "You should call your mother to tell her you got here safely, and then go shopping with Alice?"

"Okay." She answered. _"Not that she'd care."_

Again, her inner voice was weak; as if it tried it's best for me not to hear it. I would have the rest of the week to know, to hear, to feel. The pull that usually lugged me forward was appeased to have her here, as if she belonged to me. She felt like a daughter to me, just as Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie felt like children to me, even though we were all more than adults.

**Veronica's POV**

Esme was so kind to have invited me, but I felt awkward around her. It wasn't that I didn't like her, I loved her to bits, but it was the fact that I did that made it awkward. Could I really love someone I barely knew because of a few e-mails, and what seemed like proof that she cared for me?

I had thought J... – no, I wouldn't push my mind to think his name – was my friend, that he cared for me, but he had proven me wrong. Was it right to trust them so? My heart and my being seemed to lean towards them; it felt as if they attracted me towards them like the moon is attracted by earth.

Time seemed to fly by so quickly in this house; I thought I had just spoken a few minutes to Rachel, but the moment I hung up, I was already in a car with Alice going to Port Angeles. There weren't many shops, but I wanted to go on the docks, even though it was a visible tourist trap.

We walked around as the sun set brightly behind the clouds. I got a few books, and under Alice's demand, got a few pieces of clothing.

The next day after breakfast, Esme, Alice, and a beautiful blonde -- which I learned was Rosalie -- were dressed, picnic in hand, ready to set off into the forest. We took a jeep with large headlights and drove onto a road they called the one-oh-one. When the road ended, we continued on foot into the trees, straying from the path.

Rosalie, was drop dead gorgeous, and always seemed to have a something smelly under her nose so high she held it. _"Too good for hiking huh?"_ I couldn't help but to think as I saw her precious face. She gave me a glare that sent a chill down my spine. _"Don't be intimidated by Barbie."_ I told myself. _"We'll just giggle when she falls face first."_

Alice giggled in her corner as Rosalie threw her a dirty glare, I felt I had missed something in all of my thoughts. The blond advanced and lead the way as Alice fell back to my side.

"What I miss?" I asked the bubbly little girl that glided at my side while I hit every branch on the way, tripping in my own feet.

"Oh, I was just laughing at a joke I was told the other day about blondes, and didn't get until now."

"Oh, which joke?" I grinned.

"How do a blonde's brain cells die?"she giggled.

"I dunno."

"Alone." She chuckled, stealing a glare towards her adopted sister who continued ahead without bothering to look at us, as Esme joined in the laughter.

It was the first time I had truly looked at Esme. She was so young, couldn't be a day over thirty, but surely over twenty five, and she had four adolescents, two that were my age, and two that were a year older. I wondered if it would be impolite to ask.

"You're awfully quiet back there." Esme called from beside Rose. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just lost in thought." I said with an awkward smile. I hoped she didn't think I wasn't enjoying myself; I just had a tendency to over think most things.

We walked for over an hour, and still hadn't arrived to wherever we were heading but I was taken away by every sight. There were no animals in sight to my relief, but there were so many natural beauties. The tall trees, the leaves, perfect shades of green, the only sad thing was the sky, no matter how beautiful the scenery was it was darkened by grey skies.

"Why the frown?" Alice asked me preoccupied; she seemed to study me when I turned away, as they all did. It was as if were from different planets at times.

"I just think it's sad, that the landscape is ruined with grey skies."

"Oh." She said. "You get used to it."

"I don't mind the shade, I'm more of a night person myself, but I like to see the sun the rare times I'm outside. I don't like the wet, six months of winter a year is quite sufficient." I giggled to lighten the tone. I didn't want them to think I was unhappy, because I wasn't.

If Alice hadn't caught my sleeve, I would have walked straight into a tree as I was lost in thought, thank god; we had arrived to the clearing. We set a cover on the tall grass where we sat and began to unpack the lunch.

I ate half a sandwich, I wasn't hungry surprisingly, just thirsty. I wasn't the only one with very little appetite, as the previous day, Alice just nibbled mindlessly on her share, just as Esme and Rose. We chatted merrily, and I just wanted to do something I hadn't done since I was a child; spin until I was dizzy and let myself fall on the ground to watch the sky. The impulse was so strong and odd; I did everything I could to ignore it, and it just made me laugh.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, she sounded as if she tried to be pleasant and not disdainful but still annoyed.

"Nothing." I said softly with a sigh. "I just have the weird desire to do something childish."

"Like this?" Alice said giggling and spinning around like a tiny graceful windmill.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Exactly that."

"Join me." She chimed as she fell to the ground. And so I did, I spun and spun until the sky and ground began to blend and let myself fall back. Sharp, quick, and sudden; so sudden I didn't feel the pain in my arm until after. The thick rusty smell of blood arose through the air as I felt the fire through my bicep. I let my hand touch the damage before turning to see it. Impaled. I'd managed to impale myself in the forest.

I began to laugh. It was hilarious. I was in the middle of the forest, away from anything and everything, impaled.

"Veronica." They shrieked, but I was no where to be found, lost in my head.

_"So this is all the irony you've got?" I mocked in my mind. "Has my time in purgatory ended? Will I discover if these fine women are your angels or the agents of your nemesis? Lovely succubus or maybe even lustful devils! Was this the best that could be done?"_

**Esme's POV**

As much as Rosalie had been the only one that hadn't slipped as a newborn – aside for that small incident with her assailants – she had trouble resisting her thirst in the presence of fresh warm blood. The venom began to fill her mouth and cover her smile, and then suddenly, her eyes closed a moment and opened again. All the ravenous emotions that she showed disappeared and she was serious.

The only one who was immune to it was Carlisle, we all struggled, and with her here, bleeding, alone, away from home, and in the forest, it was hard to resist, but I had the pull inside me to guide me, to keep me leveled.

Alice, unable to resist, ran to the car, as I was about to pick the girl up and bring her to the hospital. She was close to unconscious and wouldn't realize anything.

"Let me." Rose said, gently setting her arms under her after breaking the metal bar that ran through her arm.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, awed by her attention to the girl she held cradled to her chest, somewhat defensive.

"I'm faster." Was all she said as she disappeared through the trees, farther than my sight reached.

I ran behind her and headed for the hospital. When I arrived, she was on a stretcher, and Carlisle was taking her to the emergency room. An hour for vampires is like a minute for a human, it passes by so quickly. That's how distractible we are as a kind, but the two hours that followed felt longer than the last two years of my life to have past.

Alice had arrived in the car fifteen minutes after I'd gotten here. We couldn't raise suspicions in this small town, especially with a mortal in our home. She would surely pose questions about the whole incident, and every part of me wanted to tell her the truth.

"Alice, what would happen if..." I began to ask.

"Don't even think about it." Alice hissed in a tone that wasn't audible to human ears. "She'll be fine, and she'll discover it in time. Just give her time." She said softly.

Rosalie had gone home to Emmett, on some emergency, but Alice remained. The wait was exhausting; the pull was back, tugging me towards her. I was worried, and I wanted to cry, but all my eyes achieved was to sting with venom.

The minute I was allowed in the convalescence room, I smothered her with love. Constantly needing to feel her skin on mine. I pet her hair, kissed her forehead, and held her hand. She giggled at me and asked if I could press my hand on her bicep, saying it helped. I left it on her arm until she asked me to remove it.

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at me, threatening to roll down her healing cheeks. "Thanks." She croaked.

"For what?"

"For being so kind with me. No one has ever cared for me like this."

Her words shattered me, this poor child, I just wanted to cradle her like an infant, to rock her and promise everything would be fine. Carlisle came behind me and asked to see me a moment.

It was hard to come back to her side after what he and Alice told me. Poor, poor child, how she would suffer in the next few weeks. The yearning to hold her close to my chest, to keep her safe was even stronger.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried as I sat by her side.

"Nothing dear, just rest." I whispered to her petting her hair. "Carlisle needs to talk to you. Did you want me to stay or will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine." She croaked.

"I'll be outside if you need me." I said walking out of the room. Leaving her alone made me ache in my womb. I would be listening outside, and I knew she would call for me if she needed me whether it was conscious or not.

**Carlisle's POV**

She was damaged, there was no denying it, but humans healed well. Most of her wounds were superficial, mostly looked worst than they were. Esme was worrying for no reason, I knew this girl would make it through far worst at her age and stature. There was more to her situation, which Alice highlighted, but it was too early to bring it up.

"Hi, you must me Carlisle." She greeted me with a smile. _"The nurses weren't wrong when they said you were drop dead gorgeous."_ This was the most peculiar phenomenon, her mind speaking in mine.

"Hi Veronique." I smiled. "I hope I haven't butchered your name." I added with a wink.

"No it was perfect." She replied blushing. "So let me guess. I'm all good, I need to get the stitches removed in a week and continue airing out my cheek scratches."

"You took the words out of my mouth." I replied grinning. "Everything's fine, I'll be releasing you today. I had to call your mother, and Alice will be returning you tomorrow as they've planned together."

"Who's that." She asked looking at a frail girl in the hospital bed beside her hooked to various machines. _"I'd wanted to ask her, but she never woke up."_

"Bella Swan." I replied. "She was hit by a van and fell into a coma. Her father is devastated of course and her mother was flying in today. We hope she will wake shortly."

"Well, that's nice of them to be here." She replied drifting back to her thoughts. _"Everyone had a normal family. At least I have Esme to worry about me, even though it's wrong, wrong for her to care about me, wrong for me to see her as a mother."_

**Esme's POV**

The second my name was spoken in her mind, I was by her side again. Carlisle didn't look impressed, nor did he look angry. He was shocked; shocked that she spoke to him as she did to us, shocked that she felt the pull as well.

The following day was sad for me. Rosalie had left after going to the hospital, but called to swear that she would keep an eye on Veronica for me.

To my surprise, she hugged Alice, taking her by surprise as well. She stiffened at the contact of her cold skin, just as Alice had stiffened at the wave of fresh blood entering her nostrils.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"That's fine." She replied forcing a giggle. "I wasn't expecting a hug."

"Thank you for bringing me here. Everything is so beautiful. I hope I'll see you again." Veronica exclaimed before coming to give me a shy hug. I held my breath awaiting the blow.

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5, I'm sorry for any typos! If you like what you read comment me please! I'm so happy to see so many of you enjoy this, it makes me want to write faster 3... Alice Grey.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Scary Stories**

A week passed since my time with the Cullens. I still had the other two boys to meet; I deduced that they must be Jasper and Emmett. To escape my own thoughts, I often tried to guess which one was which. I loved all their names; they were so unique, so beautiful, and so old fashioned.

My name was so barbaric in French, I rather the English version, Veronica, it seemed to slip on the tongue smoothly rather than the jagged ending it had in my native tongue. It was funny that it was my native tongue because I mostly thought in English. The only time I spoke it was with my father and teachers; everything else was said and thought English.

My mother hadn't done anything special when I came with my arm bandaged and kept in a sling. She just sighed and decided to give me extra vitamins in the morning. Some crap she'd learned through her natural medicine seminars. She had studied to be a nurse, but never passed her state exam, claiming the system was out to get her, or some crap of the sort. So much potential lost. My drive to get into college and complete a bachelor's was simple; not repeating my parent's mistakes. They were pathetic to an extent.

My father was a hard worker, but had no diploma, he was lucky to be where he was. I loved my father, but I didn't know him; we barely spoke, even though I lived with him most of the year. He was good to me I guess, I was fed, I had a roof, and I was clothed, but there was no bonding, no palpable affection.

My mother had no drive and no degree. She skipped jobs like a butterfly changed flowers. She was the same with everything she started: Pottery, languages, dancing, singing, acting, modelling, painting, she'd tried it all, and as she became better at it, she would quit. She even quit on me, seems having a child was a phase as well.

I rarely ventured out of the house, fearing Ronnie's revenge. I needed to leave, but I didn't have the guts to stand up to my mother. It made her happy to have me, it was the only time of the year she could flaunt her _daughter_ to the village. The only thing that bothered me was that I no longer had someone to confide in. I no longer had a break from enduring my mother. She would stand me only so long on the computer before unplugging the internet. The only thing that it proved was that she still ignored the situation I was in, and I found comfort in that thought.

How would my dad take my return? I mean this wasn't planned. Maybe the old _gang_ would endure me if I made myself small. Having little left of town, I decided to go to my grandmother's house to visit. She was very obsessive compulsive, but she could endure me for a day at most. When things got awkward, she sent me to see my "friend" across the street. Her name was Katlain and she was a year younger than me. She was quite anti-social with people around town, but was awfully juvenile, which explained it somewhat. Her personality was too overwhelming for most of these small town kids.

"Hey Kaitlan." I mumbled when she opened the door.

"Hey Nikky!" she squealed. "I didn't know you were in town!"

I smiled as only response, unsure of what to say.

"Come in, come in." She offered. Her mother was off to work, as well as her father. I was relieved to be alone with her because the next words out of her mouth were. "What the heck happened to you?" she asked in a squeak.

It was funny how she didn't swear. She had been raised strictly by the bible, going to bible camp during the summer and attending mass every Sunday. To her, I was a rebel.

"Ronnie." I sighed.

"Who's that again?" she asked thinking hard. She was as ditzy as the blond in her hair made people expect her to be. I often thought it was an act, but the more I got to know her, the more I realized I was mistaken.

I had no one to talk to; the temptation to share with her was great. I wanted to empty the contents of my soul, to set my insides on the table and sort through them, but she wasn't someone who could help. She had no experience with boys, I didn't even feel comfortable speaking about _it _on a normal day, I wanted to even less that I had done _it_ and didn't remember. What scared me most was that I was a week late in my cycle up to now. What if I was...no. I wouldn't even let myself talk about it.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked, desperate to change subjects before I divulged my inner most fears and my most despised demons.

The simple phrase was enough to get a play by play of her high school year, the latest trends here that had already ended long ago in Montreal – we were a fashion capital, it was expected – and of her conquests. She had had her first boyfriends, and had been kissed. She blushed as she spoke of her feats. I was glad I didn't know her friends just as she didn't know mine. Of course, some of her friends knew mine, but word barely got through.

I was sort of annoyed that she was the only friend I had here, her and a geeky boy that lived nearby, obsessed with the French language.

There was nothing better to do, and so we decided to have a sleepover in my basement; a Charmed night. We both loved the series Charmed, and she happened to own it, so once in a blue moon, she would sleep over, and we would watch it until our eyes stung. I loved Paige, and she adored Phoebe. Often, we'd still feel energy to talk, even though our eyes were dead.

I always wished I'd had a power like Paige, the ability to orb. To disappear on demand and reappear wherever I wished. I could just leave this place and return. Katlain on the other hand loved gossip, it wasn't surprising that she would have loved to have premonitions; she'd always be the first to know. It was a power I enjoyed, but from afar. Knowing the future ruined the fun of living it, but there are some events I wished I'd been forewarned about. The power to freeze time and defragment matter seemed cool, but all I wanted was to get away, the rest was so trivial to me.

"If you could have any power in the world, which would you take?" I asked Kate.

"Hmm." She thought a moment. "Mind reading." She grinned.

"Why?" I asked taken aback. It shouldn't have been surprising, as I'd said, she liked gossip, of course knowing everyone's thoughts would be great, but that wasn't appealing to me.

"That way I would know the truth about everything." She sighed.

"And be Tylenol's favoured customer." I laughed.

"What would you take?" she said turning the question on me.

"Good question." I sighed. "Either orbing like Paige or flying."

"Ew." She squeaked. "Why?"

"To be free."

I drifted to sleep as soon as I had spoken the last three words, or so it felt. My dreams took me into my childhood, long ago, the reason I feared the dark, windows, and the crying wind. When I was five years old, my neighbour Patrick loved to pick on me.

He was twelve at the time, and he loved the fact that I was gullible. There was nothing better to do with his time, so he took his job as my adopted older brother seriously. When he wasn't being kind and protective of me, he was being a prick. He would take me to the park to play, hide in the trees, and jump out, scarring me half to death every single time. I was always on my guard when he was around, but then he'd seem nice, and he'd get me again; proof that I was too trusting, how I had barely changed on that part.

One day, as he was climbing up the lonely dying tree in my yard to impress me, he decided to scare me differently. He decided to tell me scary stories. We lived in a semi-detached duplex back then, and next to the garage was a one room bachelor. The word was often swung around, but I had never understood it until that day. It was a small apartment I had discovered when Patrick had broken in to prove his story.

The sun was low in the sky as he began to ask me if I believed in vampires. I had never heard the word in all of my innocence, and so he began to describe them to me.

Concealing himself in the shadows, hiding the lower part of his face with his arm, he spoke theatrically. "Pale skin, red eyes, and sharp fangs, they walk amongst the shadows, alongside us. They come out as soon as the sun comes down to feed, and take little bits like you for dessert; ripping kids from their homes to feast on their blood."

"You're such a liar." I accused sticking my tongue at him – or should I say my former self?

"Oh but I'm not, and I'll prove it to you." he smirked. "You see, you have one living in your bachelor."

"You're so full of it Patrick." The five year old me told him rolling her eyes.

"He never comes out during the day, you never see anyone coming over, his skin is pale and his eyes are a constant dark red, almost black." He defended, but seeing as I was unconvinced, he decided to push his prank further. "Alright," he claimed. "Let me show you."

It took him a good fifteen minutes of playing with the lock to finally get the door open into James' apartment. He took my hand and pulled me forward. I froze at the door, this was wrong and I knew it.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed.

"Fine, you can just see for yourself when he stalks your window and takes you away to kill you slowly and painfully."

He even went to the extent of calling me a chicken, a name I never accepted from anyone. We stepped in; the apartment was empty, and very minimalist. There were a few pieces of furniture, but it was visibly just for show. If we really wanted to prove his theory the place to look was the fridge. Just as I feared, it was empty.

We ran out as we heard shuffling in the closed room. It was twilight outside, time for me to get home. That night, as many nights of my childhood had been, I was insomniac. In the depth of the night, I saw things. My parents had had me followed by psychiatrists because of it, but most were ready to say it was their fault, that their constant fighting and bickering caused me to see monsters in my own home. There was nothing to do they assured but to give me love, a thing they were never able to show.

That night had been different nonetheless. As always, I'd followed the odd broken seeming creature that climbed my walls on all fours through the house as it showed me things I didn't want to see. Shadows, monsters, impaled heads, things a child's mine as protected as mine couldn't possibly imagine or generate on their own. I had been raised on Disney and Barney, no blood sucking monsters there.

That was the night I saw him, well his shadow mostly. His outline suddenly appeared in my second floor window. His eyes blazed red through the glass as his index shook from side to side when I'd opened my mouth to scream. The simple move had every bit the sense of a threat. He then slowly brought it to his lips, swearing me to secrecy, with the simplest of movements. With the slight nod of the head I agreed, I hadn't spoken of vampires with anyone since, but I had heavily researched them. They were my passion, my guilty pleasure. I was frightened when I read about them, and yet I loved the chill that would go down my spine.

I always wondered if James would come to me again. If he would remember me and make me like him, immortal and free. Though I wished to leave my existence behind, the dreams I had of him were far from the romantic sensual bites that were so often portrayed in the media. It was painful and animalistic, like a lion ripping a zebra's hind.

His eyes glowed red and I woke, suppressing a scream.

**Esme's POV**

I was home alone, as I often was. Emmett and Rosalie had gone on vacation on my Isle; all I wished was that they wouldn't destroy my house there. They had gone through so many already. Not that it mattered financially; it was just that I loved that particular house. I wished to keep it longer, it would be such a pain to reconstruct it as it was.

Alice and Jasper had gone hunting, and Carlisle was at the hospital, preparing to transfer to Forks hospital permanently. The papers were to be signed two weeks from now. He was always fighting to save his soul by using his powers to help mortals. There was nothing wrong with that of course, it was quite admirable.

The quicker the process advanced, the less I wanted to move. I wanted to post-pone it, but Carlisle was getting impatient. Often, we ended up arguing on the matter. He didn't understand the pull I felt. How strong it grew the longer she was away. He understood that she needed help, that she would need _us_, but he didn't see how it would end, he couldn't feel what I felt. He agreed that she was, well _gifted_ and he had been analysing her blood sample thoroughly, but there was nothing abnormal about it. She was mortal, just _gifted._

He was firmly against changing her into a vampire, but there were other ways to make her a part of the family. How would her parents react when they found out the truth? They had never supported her in anything she'd done, they had never truly appreciated her presence, what would they do when she'd step out of bounds?

We e-mailed back and forth daily to my pleasure. I always felt relief in reading her words, it wasn't as fulfilling as having her in arms reach, but it was relieving. When she had hugged me before leaving, I had felt complete, as if I had had all my family, and that she had been a daughter I had lost, which fate had rendered back to me.

Everything happens for a reason I believe that firmly. I don't think it was by chance that this child came across my path. The pull agreed for my thoughts, each time I felt as if it were edging me to come to a conclusion that never came. Something I wouldn't allow myself to think just yet. I smirked as I guiltily thought it: adoption.

As soon as the word etched itself in my mind, my portable phone vibrated softly in my purse. I didn't need to look at the screen, I knew it would be Alice.

"What did you see?" I asked her softly.

Her voice sang at high speed as she explained everything to me in detail, something she hadn't done since Edward had left. I hoped he would come back, the house sounded so empty when he didn't fill it with the beautiful sound of his music. I loved to hear him play the piano; he had even composed a song for me. It was so smooth, serene, and calm, it suited me perfectly.

"Alice?" I asked softly. "I think you need to go see our friend in a few weeks, before she gets restless, I feel her needing someone to talk to ."

"Don't worry." She replied giggling. "I'm going to start calling her tonight."

**Veronica's POV**

Time had almost become something subjective as it passed. I no longer told night from day as I spent most of my time in my room, blinds closed, and very little light. My mother often came in, turning on the lights after saying how depressing my room was. At night, I became fidgety, and I could barely sleep. When I did, I often dreamed of the many things that scared me as a child, and how my mother would say she was a witch. It had been during her pagan phase.

My internet had been unplugged by my mother while I was writing to Esme. I should text message her so she wouldn't worry. I didn't like the idea of her feeling bad in any way, especially if it was about me. I was laying on my bed, and I felt too lethargic to get the phone that was charging a few feet away. As I encouraged myself to get up, it began to vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered, freaked out that it rang, I had never been called on it.

"Nikky." The bubbly voice sang in the prettiest soprano tone I'd heard.

"Oh my God! Alice, how are you?" I was so glad she called me, I needed a friend and here I was sent one!

"I'm great, you?"

"Better now that you called." I said relieved. If only she knew what all was going through my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sweetly, in the most velvety voice I'd heard.

"Can't" I sighed.

"Oh." She said softly. "I thought we were friends." I could hear her pout over the phone. It was hard to remember her face, it was so beautiful, so perfect and pixie like. I knew my thoughts would never render it justice.

"No Alice, it's nothing like that." I sighed. "It's just you know..." I hoped she would get it. I couldn't insinuate much more than that.

"Oh your mom." She finally said after a minute.

"Exactly." I grumbled.

"Well, how about, I come see you in a week." She replied on a determined tone.

I wanted to jump on my bed like a kid. Alice would come to see me, and I couldn't have been happier. How many people would do that for a...friend. Yes, she was my friend, and as she'd said, she would most likely be my _best_ friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

My hands felt cold on my wet face. The tears stinging on the few zits I had scratched off my face. My ribs ached from having my legs to my chest, as I sat motionless on the middle of my bed. Gossip was an infection in this town; my only relief was that it hadn't reached my mother yet, but it was bound to happen.

The worst part was, it hadn't even been Ronnie's doing. Jordan had been the one to run his mouth. You'd think sexual abuse would be something a guy would keep to himself, but seemed he'd turned the tables, saying I'd thrown myself at him.

Even worst, I was twenty five days late. The easiest way to know the truth would be to get a pregnancy test, but I couldn't push myself to do it. All I needed was some nosy cashier to tell someone who would tell someone who would get it to my mother's ears.

It was a waiting game. Sooner or later, I would know, that sort of thing came with symptoms I wouldn't be able to ignore. My thought swung to Esme, her husband was a doctor. I only had to wait it off for Alice's next visit. I hadn't been able to spill my gut to her the week before, when she'd come over for a slumber party – if two people could count as a party.

We had spoken, and I had given her some insight of my past, but I had never revealed my childhood monsters. I felt I would someday tell her; however, it wasn't the time. Something told me there would be a time and place, and that she herself would have confessions to make. It was an odd feeling to have, not a doubt, more like a certainty, a knowledge I held and awaited to happen.

Everything had begun to feel like a waiting game. I had expected Ronnie's attack in a sense, just like I'd await everything else, as if I'd known what to expect. It wasn't like I knew when, where and how, but the surprise was less, it was normal to me? I can't even explain it.

Thursday, I only had to hold out until Thursday, which would come in about fifty hours, twenty minutes and six seconds, five, four, three, two, one...

The desire to call Alice and beg for her to come early was taunting, especially with only a matter of hours before my mother came barging into my room and yelling at me for being such a whore. She had told me I'd been a mistake, I'm sure my promiscuity however involuntary would only enrage her about me. She had enough of one mistake, she wouldn't want another. Luckily, she'd thought I was gone during my week, if I really was what I thought I was – I refused to let myself think it – then surely I could get Esme to get Carlisle to help me.

"No." I sighed silently to myself. I was jumping ahead, it wasn't certain, I didn't know, the odds were that I wasn't. I'd missed three months in the past. It was normal for me.

To take my mind off things I decided to check my e-mail. Though she seemed to try to hide it, I could feel that Esme was on edge, as if she was expecting me to call, or burst into tears with a revelation. She was a mother, wasn't it the type of things mother's just knew? If so, then a stranger was more in tune to me than my own flesh and blood. Stranger: no she wasn't a stranger, she was like family to me, even after so little time, and there was no word to explain what she was to me.

Vero, _(she had started using my nickname a little over a week ago, when I'd started signing that way)_

I'm glad to hear that things are going well your way. If ever there is anything you want to talk about, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. It's nice to see you and Alice getting along so well. She told me she was going to go see you this weekend, would you mind her coming earlier? I'm going to be out of town, and I rather know she's not alone. I would send her over tomorrow if that's okay with you.

Love,

Esme

My heart hammered beneath my chest, Alice coming here tomorrow? That would be heaven on earth, it would be better than that. The only worry I had was my mother, it was late and she was asleep how would she react, and so I sent my concerns. It was odd to me that Esme wouldn't trust Alice alone, she was the most mature and responsible girl I knew, she was more mature than my parents, but that didn't matter, she would be here, with me. I wouldn't be alone.

Vero,

I'm glad you're so eager to see my daughter. Don't worry about your mother, I spoke with her earlier today, she said she was happy to have Alice over. She will arrive shortly after supper. I hope all is well with you.

Goodnight and sweet dreams!

Love,

Esme

How could I even think of sleep after this? I was so excited; I would have run around the woods screaming, and flapping my arms around like a retard. The image made me laugh.

**Alice's POV**

The drive to Lafayette wasn't so bad at the speeds I averaged. I wasn't going to be subtle this time; I took Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish to go to my friend's house. Today would be a milestone in our friendship; I had had the vision, though this time it was firm and precise. She was going to tell me everything, which would leave me no choice but to have Esme take action.

Of course, Edward would come back then, and try to go against it, but the wheels would already be set in motion, and there would be nothing to do to stop it. Jasper would smooth things over with him, and he'd get over the shock a few days after.

If I had had a heart would it be beating right now? Well of course it would be, but would it be pounding as hers would as she spilled her guts to me? Today would also be the day I would give her the choice, the one that would lead to bigger events that weren't defined yet. Her future was quite hazy. Often it disappeared, and that was the worst bits, though she would never admit it openly, I knew she'd seriously considered taking her life.

The last time I had visited her, the faintest smell of blood remained from the tiny gashes she'd discreetly gut into her wrist, but nothing serious thank god. It explained the black areas in her future.

The road stretched before me, lined by corn fields and soybeans. How could this poor girl even feel at home here after Montreal? I would take her back with me, and we would go to Port Angeles for some shopping. I knew we would have a blast, and that she'd insist on taking pictures. Mortals were so queer sometimes, as if I'd disappear, or abandon her. She was my best friend, my first friend actually. Rosalie was a sister, but we weren't as close as I would be to this mortal girl. Of course we'd be so close; it would be like being sisters...

It was nice to know the future, especially this one, because if all went as I'd planned, it would be beautiful and perfect. I had gotten to her house early, and to my relief, the sun was concealed by thick black clouds. It was tornado season after all, but I knew it wouldn't hit here, it would hit the neighbouring town, causing three deaths, and various physical damage to most homes. Here, it would only rain and the sky would light with lightning.

Suitcase in hand, I walked to the front door to my friend. Her mother opened the door, and upon seeing me drenched, ushered me into the house, offering me some tea. I would be refusing supper; the least I could do was force some tea down my throat.

"Thank you Ms Riddle." I replied sweetly

"Alice." She replied sternly. "I demand you call me Rachel, Ms Riddle was my mother."

"Alright Rachel." I gave in softly to seem shy. I was her elder, I really didn't care what I called her, and in the end she wouldn't matter.

They ate supper as I showered under Rachel's orders. I didn't mind showering, but the water here had an odd smell. One I recognized and itched my nose. Surely it would come back to me.

I waited seated on Veronica's bed as she got her mother off her back, nagging her to take good care of me, and not scare me away, as she had her other friends. The though made me chuckle silently, how uninvolved and ignorant was she? It was obvious what was happening in this town, but in her mother's eyes, she was to blame, and I wasn't just saying so because her mind assaulted mine with her silent screams she'd wish to tell her mother. It was so loud and clear at times, and so hazy and intermittent at times, like catching a phantom radio station.

Her room was simple, very basic. None of her furniture matched, and her bedspread had been from a jungle theme she'd wanted when she was a child. She had always loved big felines...tigers, lions, jaguars, mountain lions; there wasn't one she didn't adore. In fact, I knew she couldn't decide which she loved most. She'd always wanted a kitten but her mother had never wanted to have one, seeing as her daughter was barely here.

"Sorry Alice." She said shyly, her cheeks tinted crimson as she pulled me out of my thoughts.

"For what?" I giggled. "Want to go for a drive?" I asked to be polite, I knew she would agree. Sometimes I felt talking was useless when I knew the outcome, but that only worked with Edward. He could see it as I did.

"Sure." She replied. _"Just not on the west side of town."_ Her thoughts were soft.

I smirked as we walked towards my car. Convincing her mother had been a piece of cake, how could she resist me? She was intoxicated by my very presence. We were going to go on the west side as they called it, and we were going to have a small face down with her friends. I knew how it would end, and it would be perfect.

"Alice." She glared at me as I drove towards the place she dreaded.

"What?" I chimed innocently.

"We can't go here." She whispered. It was about to come bursting out of her, I could tell by the beat of her heart, pounding in my ears.

"Why not?" I asked softly, parking the card on the side of the road as rain fell. Cars would slow down near us to admire the beauty of the black vanquish.

"Promise you won't tell Esme?" she breathed as the salty smell of tears drifted from her eyes. They were slowly forming on her cornea.

"I'm your friend you can tell me anything, and no matter what it is, I'm sure Esme wouldn't judge you."

"Okay," she mouthed. "I don't know how to start..."

"Start with the beginning."

"When I came here, I hung out with my friends as usual. There's always been tension between me and Ronnie because she liked well still likes Jordan, my best friend, well ex best friend. The only problem is he liked me, and I'd never really realized it.

"We were playing truth or dare, and I didn't want to waste my first kiss on anyone, but in the end, I wasted it on my best friend thinking it couldn't be bad. I mean he was my friend, I trusted him, confided in him, and I knew he would never laugh at me if I was bad or anything. And what a first kiss it was. He was great Alice, he was sweet and tender. He was so respectful; he didn't even try to grope me like most guys would these days."

She stopped as tears ran down her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "What did he do?"

"Ronnie was furious, but I thought we'd gotten past it when I told her I didn't like him, that he was my friend, it was just a first kiss, it was just a dare. I was more than a dare of course, but I was being sincere, he was my best friend, he wasn't the love of my life or anything.

"She'd invited me over for a girl's night, but as always, it turned out to be a party, and I drank, and she s- s—slip –ped something in my d-d-d-r-rink." Tears spewed out of her eyes as she stuttered the end.

"They took pictures of it. Of me, being completely slutty. There were a few of..of..of us."

"Us?" I demanded, though I was awaiting this story, I feigned to ignore it. "Of you and..."

"Jordan." She cried. "We did it, and I don't even remember..."

"Do you think you're..."

She nodded silently, still crying in the dark.

"If I got all the pictures back, would you feel better?"

She nodded again.

"Give me five minutes." I hushed giving her a quick hug and disappearing into the evening.

When I returned, I had ever single picture and double that had been made. As I walked towards the car, a blond haired boy stopped me.

"Hey you." he called after me.

"What do you want Jordan?" I demanded staring into his eyes with all the fury my body possessed. A feeling I knew his kind didn't handle.

"Whoa.." he said taken aback. "How'd you know my name?" he asked, his body refusing to move.

"My best friend told me all about you." I giggled tossing my hair.

"Oh yeah?" he said gaining confidence. "Who's your best friend?"

"Veronique Riddle Martin." I said pronouncing her name in perfect French and English.

His face fell just as the name processed through his head, the grin that etched across my face was priceless. I hadn't even needed to snap a neck to make him blanche. It would have been so easy to snap his, right here, right now with the thunder. The surrounding households wouldn't even hear him scream.

"Alice." She called me, putting an end to my reveries. How he'd gotten lucky.

"Coming." I sang. "I was just saying goodbye to captain peroxide here."

I turned to him and was next to him in less time than it took his heart to beat once. "If you ever speak of my friend again." I hissed as I slowly crushed his hand. "So help me God, I will snap your neck." There wouldn't be any blood, I knew better than to ruin it with blood. Last thing I needed was to go on a frenzy, but I had shattered a bone, and I knew he would never admit a girl had hurt him.

A heartbeat later, I was driving off with Veronica. She had noticed it, because her mind was mumbling about my speed. She would have questions for me fairly soon.

"Want to go get coffee?" I proposed, anticipating the discussion she would embark us in.

"Sure." She said eagerly, sensing I was setting it up.

"Alice." She called softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I replied truthfully.

"Would you ever lie to me?" she looked ashamed as she asked this, as if she were afraid that I would snap, or rather lie to her face about not lying.

"No."

"Would you ever hide something from me?" Once again, I could feel the subject coming up, she was preparing the terrain.

"No."

"Good." She breathed. "I have something to tell you, but you're going to think I'm crazy."

I chuckled darkly, "You can tell me anything."

"But you can't tell anyone." She added. "You can never tell anyone, ever. I'm not even supposed to say it, or so I think."

I giggled at her serious tone as I knew she expected me to. "Want me to pinky swear?"

She giggled as well and held her pinky out to wrap it around mine. After the small ceremony – which made her heart race as a chill went down her spine, she sighed. It took a moment before she began to tell her tale. She waited that we were seated and had ordered our drinks.

"Alice, have I ever told you why I'm afraid of windows?"

"No." I replied, unsure where she was heading with this.

"When I was five years old." She whispered leaning in towards me over the table...

**Veronica's POV**

Alice had taken in every single word I'd told her. Everything that freaked me out. I told her I felt different, how I could tell things before they happened, how I saw things, how I believed in vampires, and that out there, there was one waiting for me. She looked surprised and sat silent in front of me, seeming on a planet far away from our own. Had I been too open? No, no I hadn't, there was more to it, and puzzle pieces slowly clicked in my head. I felt slightly dizzy, but a good sip of coffee settled my thoughts.

**Alice's POV**

I had foreseen that she'd speak to me about vampires, but I was certain she would have made the connections, that she would be accusing us of being vampires, and I would confirm it. Now this, this was completely different. What she'd described me made a chill go down my spine, I was certain that what she'd seen had been a vampire. The image of her childhood replayed in my head. I wasn't sure how she would react if I told her what I was. Many times I made up my mind in the few seconds to follow, and every time her reaction changed.

"Alice." She called worried as she waved her hand before my eyes.

"If I told you I believed in vampires as well would you trust me?" I replied softly.

She nodded.

"How can you tell?" I asked her, maybe she hadn't been completely oblivious, maybe she had noticed after all. I had seen us have the conversation on this day, I knew it was bound to come any moment now.

"I can see it in your eyes." She whispered. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I replied softly.

"That's what I don't understand." She whispered. "Walk with me outside?"

Humans were so adorable with their doubts, and their secrecy. I knew by taking a walk with me, she wasn't thinking of herself, she was thinking of my safety. She knew this was a small town, and she that asking things in a public place would only cause for gossip. She guided me off the road and into a corn field near where we stashed the car.

"Alice." She asked breaking the silence after what must have seemed like hours to her. "There's something about you I don't understand."

"What's that?" I asked staring into her eyes. I knew she must have felt as if I questioned her sanity.

"You were adopted three years ago, and don't remember anything from your past, only here you are, one of the most brilliant minds I've crossed, normal and above average. Your story is unrealistic to begin with...

"Second, you come to a town where you know no one and just get them to give you their most prized possession for the time being...in three minutes flat.

"Third, with everything you know, it feels like it would take lifetimes, and your eyes, they aren't yours, just like all of you. Your bodies are so young, so beautiful, so juvenile, but your eyes, their so mature, so adult, as if they've seen everything, as if they've lived many lives."

I smiled gleefully, she was the only person that could throw me off, that could surprise me -- that itself was a feat. "I knew you were smart."

"Alice, how long have you been seventeen?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I was born around 1901, or so we think, and turned around seventeen."

"So you're a vampire?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"Oh. My. God." She mouthed. "Oh My God." She shrieked. "Oh my fucking God."

"If you want me to go back it's fine." I said seeing her stupor. She was visibly in shock. I was just glad she'd gotten some sugar in her.

Her arms wrapped around me, her hair covering my face, her neck just in reach. I had never expected such a reaction, I hadn't even envisioned it. "Veronica..." I said softly. "That's not a good idea."

"Oh my God." She said clutching her hand to her mouth. "I guess the blood part is true."

"Oh we feed on animals." I replied. "We like to call ourselves vegetarians."

She chuckled, as if she understood. I had never met such an interesting and odd mortal.

"And here I was stressing about saying I thought I was pregnant." She sighed relieved. "That's really nothing compared to what you just said."

That was the bomb I'd been expecting, only left out by a huge entract.

"I already knew that." I admitted, "I can see the future." I added when she looked at me with a stare I'd never seen.

"Since I've met you, I can feel certainties." she blurted. "I knew we would have this discussion but it was like a shadow, it wasn't clear, it was like I just knew, does that make sense to you?"

Of course it made sense to me, but I feigned it didn't, I needed to know for sure, I would need to have her near Edward and Jasper to be sure. "Hmmm. I'll have to look into it."

"Why am I attracted to Esme?" she asked softly. "I mean, it's like she calls to me, no not call more like sings, she sings to me."

"Would you want Esme to be your mother?" I offered.

"You could do that?" she demanded wide eyed, her breath growing heavy, as her heart pounded in her heart, intoxicating my very being with its sound.

* * *

What will she choose? Cullens or her dysfunctional family? (Okay, I'm done sounding like a bad soap opera commentator?)

However, I do love comments and Rayne02 you're just the awesomest person out there 3 Thank her for my writing people (her and Jenny for commenting the xanga version)

I think it's really impolite to read, and not give feedback, I'm slaving here to keep you guys entertained, don't I deserve the effort of a few words? I'd like to know how I'm doing so far 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Port Angeles**

**Veronica's POV**

There wasn't even a choice to be made, even though I would never have admitted it openly to myself, the decision had been made long ago, the moment I had met Esme to be precise. I couldn't explain it then, and knowing they were vampires didn't explain it any more. No there was something else, I was attracted to her and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was a _predator_.

It was clear that everything about them was made to lure me, I was sure of that; I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to make that much out. Higher up in the food chain, of course people would be attracted to them, when they weren't subconsciously running away.

But Esme and me, that was a different story. It was like a hook behind my navel pulling me towards her, as if I was once a part of her womb, as if she were my real mother. It was hard to explain without everything sounding cheesy and queer.

"I'm ready." I finally said tilting my head to the side.

"I'm not going to bite you." she replied with an airy giggle. "Esme is will to adopt you, for you to be her's, legally."

"My parents would never agree to that." I sighed.

A mischievous grin stretched across her face. "Of course they will. I saw it."

"So why ask me?" I demanded. If she knew the future, why would she bother asking.

"Because I want to make sure it's _your_ choice, and not Esme's. If it'd been for her, you would have moved in the day she met you."

"I'm nothing special." I defended. "I don't know why she would have wanted me then..."

"Don't say that." She cut me off grabbing my chin softly and turning my stare into hers. "Don't you ever say that, you're exceptional. Esme didn't need to talk to you to know that, you spoke to her, called to her."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, but you call us all. I don't know what you told Rosalie, but she hasn't come home yet, and Edward. He ran off to the Denali after his visit. I saw his future change so many times that night. He was raging, thinking of a hundred ways to kill your friends after what they did to you, but instead he ran, so _you_ would have a chance. If he'd gone through with getting you out, you would have been found guilty of a murder you hadn't committed. Then even we wouldn't have been able you get you out."

"So you knew I was pregnant, and didn't tell me?" I was on the verge of tears; they had been there the whole time on the sidelines. Did that make them guilty?

"How would you have reacted if I'd told you?" she said softly pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "You were so fragile, I wanted to tell you, I did, but I knew you would have pushed me away, and I couldn't let you continue on your own."

"I see your point." I replied ashamed at my own accusations. Alice was so kind, she was so smart and she'd come see me when I needed a friend, how could I even think that she would enjoy my pain.

"Thank you." she whispered with a soft smile.

"For what?" I asked.

"For thinking those things about me."

"You can read minds too?" I demanded.

"No. That's Edward's gift, but you, you project things in my mind, as if you wanted to share your inner debates with me. I don't always hear you, only what you wish me to hear I think." she added when she must have thought she'd frightened me, I wasn't frightened but that was odd. I wondered if I could consciously control it.

**Alice's POV**

I knew this was the best time and place to discuss this, but it was getting late, and her mother would be angered if we stayed out any longer. I wanted to help her, not get her into trouble. She looked so adorable standing there in the middle of the growing corn, her long dirty blonde hair flying in the wind. Had the sun shone, it would have been the same color of wheat, but here it looked grey, like ashes, it was almost a desolating sight, but even here, with no makeup, and just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she was pretty.

"Would you like to come back with me when I return?" I asked her softly as we slowly walked away from the cornfield.

She nodded fervently. "Oh yes." She even added a small dance which made me laugh.

The vision I had surprised me, but I would never bet against myself. With a giddy smile I I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her from the side. I knew that to her, she felt as if she were crushing my body to hers, I could barely feel the force she put.

"Oh Alice." She cried. "Thank you so much for everything. You and Esme, and all of you, you're just great." She was almost like a character from a Japanese anime so vivid she was in her reaction, something I hadn't foreseen. She was bubbly, but not this openly, not this much. It felt as if she had let down her guard for once.

"Yes," I replied softly to the singing her heard was asking. "Yes, you can drive the car home. Just don't crash it, Edward is quite the kid when it comes to his cars"

Her arms swung around my waist again as her head nestled in my shoulder. She smelled wonderful, more delicious than she'd ever smelled in the rain. "Nikky." I hissed, trying to hold my breath. "I may be vegetarian, but..."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Alice. Are you okay? I mean do you like need..."

"No." I reassured her. "I hunted before coming here, I'll be fine until I return, and even after."

"Oh." She replied.

I knew she had a thousand or so questions left about vampires and blood, but I needed to get her home. The whole car ride was filled with questions; most of them weren't spoken as she kept most of her focus on the road, fearing to scratch the car. She really didn't want to piss off Edward; I wonder what she found so imposing about him?

She loved speeding to my delight, but she had to be careful in the area, I could feel in her mind the debate. How she wanted to floor it, but how she hated the idea of getting a ticket. It was fascinating to hear all of this in my mind, I felt like Edward, only I enjoyed it.

I wondered how she and Jasper would react together, since they both projected gifts. At the airport, he had been taken by surprise in her presence. Her feelings flowed freely through him, and he's hissed incoherent things under his breath. He couldn't help but to repeat what I guess were her thoughts. I couldn't wait to see them together again. So many questions about her abilities drifted through my mind. If they were this strong now, how would they be the day she would be one of us? Of course I knew the answer to that, but seeing it in vision, and seeing it in action were always slightly different on these things.

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle still hadn't signed his transfer papers for my sake. I had begged him to wait, not that it took much to convince him. He didn't like not working at the hospital and I knew it demanded a great deal of him to remain with me on Isle Esme. He had given me a small island off the Brazilian coast as a present long ago. It was a sweet thought.

Though he seemed calm and relaxed on the outside, I knew he had quite the turmoil on the inside. It was inside, blurring and stirring in his core, leaving him, well, slightly confused. On the one hand, he'd worked so hard to give us a low profile, and on the other hand, he didn't like to see me ache as I did. In a way, I knew what he felt because I felt it as well. I wasn't relaxed, as long as that child would not be safe between my arms, I wouldn't be content. As long as she lived, dreading her existence I couldn't be appeased.

"Esme." He asked softly. "If I did it would you be appeased?"

"Only if she wants." I reminded him. "It is hers after all."

"I'll have Jasper call Mr Jenkins to prepare the case and some papers, we will need to get these things settled."

"Oh Carlisle." I said relieved. I felt a weight off my chest.

He had to think this through, thoroughly. I wanted him to make her one of ours, if she wished, but he wouldn't have it. She was alive, she wasn't dying or on the verge of dying. That's how we'd all become Cullen's, but she was dead in a sense. I could feel that whoever she once was, no longer existed, but what remained was my own. It wasn't so possessive as that of a mother and their child.

I accepted to keep her as a mortal, even if that meant protecting her from my own family. We could all control our thirst, but Jasper was the one we worried for. His going to high school with the others was already taunting the devil; keeping him in her company at all times would be even harder on him. We needed to get them acquainted first.

This weekend, Alice would return with Veronica, and they would go to Port Angeles with Jasper. Alice decided to make it a subtle encounter, where he could run off if need be. He would in a way walk with them for a test drive, to see if he could handle being near her. If not, she would take the small cottage I'd revamped, that stood across the stream.

"Everything will be settled shortly." He said returning from calling Jasper.

Jasper was the one who handled our dearest J.Jenkins, Carlisle and I were never the kind to intimidate for something, but he seemed to take his role at heart, and the outcomes were remarkable, and so we let him handle those affairs.

"What kind of room do you think she'd like?" i asked him going through plans of how I could fix up the house.

"hmmmm." He sighed. "I think she'd like something eclectic. She seems like the type."

"What do you mean she seems like the type?" I hissed. It was stronger than me to be defensive when someone spoke of her in any way.

"She just seems to like old and new. When she came in to the hospital, she was wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, that's not a normal thing at her age. They're into newer artists, but from what Alice says, she likes fashion, so I'm guessing she mixes old and new."

"Oh." I answered slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I just, I feel on edge." I added with a sigh. "I feel stretched."

"I know." He said wrapping his arms around me before leaving a tender kiss on the hollow of my neck. "Talk to me Esme, confide in me." He added softly as he kissed me, slowly making his way to my lips.

"Mmm." I breathed.

**Jasper's POV**

Call J. Jenkins to start a legal guardianship case and papers to add a new member to our family. They were really determined to make her a Cullen, whether they had to kidnap her, or win her. I hoped it would be the latter. It would be hard to cover if she were to disappear; we'd be the first suspects.

Alice trusted me with everything, even where she shouldn't. What told her I wouldn't eat our new little sister in her sleep? How could she be so sure that I wouldn't prove to be the monster I really was. Of course, I respected Carlisle, and chose to live by his means, but it didn't change my nature, or the effects of my upbringing. I was raised on human blood, taught to ravish and leave no survivors.

The legal processes were steadily happening, and it was only moments before I was to meet my new sister. The moment of truth, could I handle being around her? At the airport, she had made me feel things I had forgotten about. Being a vampire means losing most of your humanity, in my case, I am emotions. They flow through me, I can control them, but hers, they controlled me.

She didn't smell any different than anybody else from here, but would that change once I'd gotten closer? I could see her and Alice from where I stood, but only Alice could see me, she always could. She always knew where to find me, ever since the first time we met...

When she gave me the signal, I hurried to her side, avoiding the crowd stealthily. How little mortals realized, but Veronica, she seemed to know. The way she absently looked towards where I arrived was mind boggling. How could she see me? No she couldn't see me, but she seemed to feel me.

"Hi." I said softly as I stood behind her.

"God." She half shrieked. "Don't scare me like that." She had a small laugh. "I'm not too young to have a heart attack." She finished with a wink.

Her whole reaction put me out of my comfort zone. How could she be okay with my presence? She felt excited, like happy, and sad, and worried, this girl felt so many things I thought I was in a room with a hundred people with mood swings.

"I'm Veronica." She added sticking her hand out to me, I guess she thought I was silent.

"Jasper." I replied, keeping my hands behind my back. I was afraid to touch her.

Balling her hand into a loose fist she uncomfortably put it by her side. "So.." she sighed trying to make me speak. I could make that much out, but not by her feelings, no it was through the soft whispers her mind was sending me.

The silence that ensued was awkward. "Are you hungry?" Alice asked her new friend.

"Oh dear, I forgot about food." She giggled. "I guess I need to eat for two now. Well, for the time."

"Jasper, do you want to join us at that little Italian restaurant down the street?"

"Sure." I replied, I had nothing to lose, she wouldn't have offered if she knew I would be safe.

Alice was right about this girl, she was fascinating, how comfortable she was with us, and usually was flustered at the most trivial matters. Just the fact that I could hear what she thought at times left me flabbergasted.

_"Wonder if he's influencing my feelings now." _Her mind whispered softly, I was certain I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I needed to reply.

"I'm not." My voice was a bit hoarse for my kind, nothing she would notice. "I'm not doing anything if that makes you feel better."

"Oh." She sounded, her cheeks flushing crimson. It was cute how she'd tried to hide it with her hair to not cause me to lose control.

_"I wonder what it would feel like..."_ it continued even softer, as if she would prevent my hearing a second time. She tried to control it, and succeeded somewhat. How precious.

"What do you want to feel?" I whispered in her ear.

She thought a moment. "Bliss, pure unaltered bliss." She smiled sadly as she spoke the words.

With a smirk I focused on bliss, and let it engulf her. She grinned and laughed, and her eyes lit up with a light I'd never seen. I doubted that had ever been there since her childhood. It was a beautiful look on her. The glow it gave her skin, the pink that tinted her cheeks, the spark in those blue eyes. The moment I let go of the feeling, they became their cold steel color again.

We chatted gingerly for the rest of her meal, and when she'd finally engulfed more than I thought she could have contained, we went to walk on the docks. As Alice had predicted, Veronica took out a camera and attacked up repeatedly with the flash.

She took several of me and Alice saying we were the cutest couple she'd ever met. With Alice by my side who wouldn't be enthralled by her enthusiasm and charisma? If they didn't I could just make them feel that way.

Hardly a second passed and Alice had that face. The blank stare straight ahead, her lips trembled and her knees buckled under her weight. Veronica didn't miss it, her hand clasped uselessly on Alice's arm, and her stare changed as well. The emotions were running at a peak, but strong in the mortal's body. The vision was related to her. Something sad, of which she was angry.

The time it took to see the scene, I separated the two and carried them to the car I had parked further away.

"What did you see?" I demanded as I held Alice by her shoulders, kneeling before her as she sat in the front passenger seat.

"My dad." Veronica finished as Alice just sat there staring at me shaken.

"What happened?" I asked again, turning to her.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully, "I just felt him disappear."

"He's dying." Alice finally said, coming out of her stupor.

* * *

_**Wow, I should make emotional threats more often, my comments practically doubled.**_

_**I love happy readers, they make me a happy writer 3**_

_**It shows they care 3 And Caring is Sharing loves!**_

_Rayne02, it was a rhetorical question, but you leave comments at every chapter so you're just wonderful _

_rounds of applause for the best reader out there up to date_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Theory**

**Esme's POV**

My heart didn't beat, yet I felt it explode into millions of pieces, as if it had beat too strongly and ripped itself into thin, hard, sharp shreds. It was like glass shattering and stabbing every part of flesh on the inside. Alice spoke quickly and swiftly on the phone, but there wasn't room left for shock in me. My hand let go of the phone, and both Carlisle and Emmett caught me before I fell.

The convulsions that ran through me were violent, even Carlisle was at a loss, it wasn't typical for our kind. They all called to me in the distance my mind had put between us. My mind was capacious, but never had I let it engulf me so. I was so far in the back of it. I knew I stood, and paced, I felt the ground below me, but it was faint. As if I were living it through different eyes, through a different body.

She walked through the door behind Alice, Jasper closing the line behind her. She clutching her sides as if they would fall out of her frame, and smash against the floor. As if the left part of her body, along with the right were powerful magnets she attempted to force together as best she could. There was no crystal clear sound until she was in my arms, as if time had stood still until I could comfort her.

"What happened love?" I murmured softly into her hair as I clutched her to my breast.

"We shared a vision." Alice said, seeing as Veronica was still unable to speak, tears streaming slowly and evenly down her cheeks. I could smell the erosion the salinity of it had begun to do on her skin.

"You did what now?" I demanded, trying to comprehend the words Alice had just spoken. "What did you see?"

"Her father is dying. There's nothing we can do." Her tone was low, and sad.

"There's nothing we can do to save him." The trembling girl in my arms croaked. "Th-there's nothing t-t-to b-b-be done."

Before I could even speak, Jasper had come to my side and set a hand on both of our shoulders. I felt his power flow through me like a warm breeze, alleviating part of the pain, but as suddenly as it had arrived, it vanished with blistering cold. Sorrow, pain, anger, anxiety, everything all spinning and churning inside, flowing freely through my quiet veins. He removed his hand, and all was gone.

"Veronica dear." I called her softly, never letting go, as she gripped me as tightly as her human arms could. "How about a nice warm bath?"

Snivelling, she nodded, and slowly let go of my waist, following me as I walked to the washroom. I kept a human pace around her, not of fear of scaring her if not of fear of leaving her out of my sight at this time.

The water running echoed in the large room, but it was like a tempest raging in our ears. Most of the washroom was just a prop. We didn't particularly _need_ one. We didn't perspire, or get dirty in the way humans did. It was mainly human habits that we kept.She sat on the side of the tub as I set out towels for her. As I dug through the closet for some necessities, I found a bottle of calming bubble bath and added it. The longing to reach to her as she emptily stared at the frothing bubbles invading the top of the water, but she needed space. She sang so in my head.

"Don't forget to take some clothes, Emmett set your bag in Edward's room for the time being, it's down the hall." I told her softly before closing the door behind me.

She wasn't in her bath yet when I'd returned when the discussion commenced. We weren't concerned of being overheard; we spoke on a tone too high and rapid that humans couldn't understand, it was an ability that was practical in times like these.

"What do you think her power is?" Alice asked between joy and worry.

"I had a theory that she was a telepath because of her ability to send her thoughts to us." I offered no longer certain it still stood any ground after the small episode with Jasper.

"I thought she was a shield at first, from what Alice saw of Edward. He could barely make out her thoughts, everything was fuzzy." Jasper added silently, "but telepathy could be accurate, though her skills are unparalleled. She tapped into my power and Alice's in the same day, and she doesn't even look exhausted. She doesn't even _feel_ exhausted."

"Ah, but that's adrenaline." Carlisle added. "She'll be drained in an hour at most. I'm not sure about telepathy, there's something about it, it's just off. Alice how did you share the vision with her? What happened?"

"She grabbed my arm because she was afraid when I started having my vision, she thought I was going to fall."

"Telepaths don't need to touch people to access them." Carlisle whispered more to himself, but for all to hear. "But she is still human, maybe she needs it for now? No that can't be right. Maybe if..."

"Don't you even think about it Carlisle!" I shrieked. "She's been through enough, she doesn't need your experiments. You already analyzed her blood behind my back, I won't let you make her feel like a freak. She's sufficiently complexed!"

"Is someone cooking Veronica?" Emmett said pointing his nose through the kitchen and into the living room. "She smells delicious." He grinned playfully.

"Stop that." Rosalie chided him with a hit of the shoulder. "She's been through a lot, and we need to help her, she's one of us now."

"Not yet." Alice said softly. "Do you think she'll still want to be with us after what happened to her father? After the fight she put up with me and Jasper, I almost feel guilty I hadn't kept tabs on him."

"None sense Alice." I shunned. "I know she still wants to be with us, she just needs to adjust, and she knows the sooner the better."

"Don't worry Alice." Jasper said in his calm voice. "She still feels like she belongs with us, now more than ever. She just needs time."

**Veronica's POV**

Seemed the decision had been made even easier for me. My father died today. When the vision came he was already dying, surely by now it was over. His body would be found, reports would be made, trials would be set, and I would be handed over to my mother, leaving my guardianship open for takes.

At least Jasper would help ease my pain. I regretted getting angry at him for trying to soothe me, no not just me, Esme suffered as well. Was I speaking to her? Was I singing her my pain? I needed to get my thoughts and emotions under control, and I could only think of two people that could ever help me: Jasper and Edward. As much as Alice was gifted, it wasn't the same as theirs, it wasn't so controlled or on demand, it wasn't something she could use to help me.

The water felt cold to me, no matter how much boiling hot water I added. The part of my skin that had been submerged was lobster red in contrast with my usual alabaster color. I guess I would fit in fairly well with the Cullen's our skin was similar, almost identical, except I had the slightest bit of pink remaining, probably because of my blood hiding beneath the surface.

As silently as I managed, I dried myself and put on my jeans and t-shirt I'd dug out of my bag. I tried to leave the bathroom as immaculate as it had been before I'd come here and silently made my way towards Edward's room. Last time I'd had a pretty room, but it was under construction this time, and so I was given the other available room.

His room looked like a nifty living room, equipped with the latest in technology. I wasn't the best with electronics, or even remotely savvy, but I knew my way around them. His wall was full of CDs. I couldn't help myself but to look through them. There was so much here, it felt like three generations of my family's worth of music: From Debussy's to Linkin Park, and everything in between. I guessed my iPod would look like this if I had every CD that appeared on it. Curious, I turned on his radio, and laid down on his leather couch. The soft melody of a piano began.

"Claire de Lune." Edward said softly.

"Sorry." I apologized embarrassed. "I'll get out."

"No." His voice was luscious. "Stay."

I was sitting on the couch, about to get up, and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by his golden eyes, and velvet voice. I felt my cheeks grow crimson under his gaze. Balling my hands into fists I covered my eyes as my head fell towards my chest, taking deep breaths. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry...

"You're fine." He whispered, sitting beside me on the couch. "You worry too much. Everything will be fine. Carlisle will help you when you're ready, Jasper already has a lawyer on the case, and Esme already started making you a room."

"Edward." I mumbled. "Am I hurting her?"

"No, she just worries for you, she feels you better than all of us. It's like a psychic connection between the two of you. Nothing like I've ever seen before."

"Can you help me stop it?" I croaked, avoiding his golden gaze. "I don't want to share my pain, I want to keep it to myself, but I don't know how. I don't want to burden any of you with my thoughts."

"You don't burden us." He said in his luscious voice, before I could protest, "Look at me for example." he continued. "I can tell you what everyone is thinking right now, I don't want to hear them, and they don't want me to know everything they think, but I can't help it."

"But I think I can." I mumbled. "If you just hear selected pieces of my thoughts, than I think that subconsciously, I _am_ choosing to divulge it, but I want it to be conscious, I want to know what it is I do, and control it."

"And how am I supposed to help?" he asked me softly.

"You're the only one that can look into my mind." I mouthed. "I need you to get in my mind and see what triggers it."

"I can't do that." he replied to me. "I can hear your thoughts; I can't shuffle through your mind."

"That's why we need Jasper." I whispered. "He can feel what I feel. If we work together, maybe we can see what triggers it. Maybe it's an emotion, I don't know, I just think it's worth a shot."

"We'll try, but not now, it's not the time." Jasper said softly from the door. "You're in no condition to work on it, and you know it."\

**Esme's POV**

They all sat in Edward's room discussing how they would try and control her powers. I was glad Edward was back, but he could have come to me before barging in on that poor hurting girl. He heard my thoughts, and my pleading him not to encourage her attempts to control her thoughts. Sure they affected me, but the poor thing needed to rest, she needed to relax, and _not_ be burdened with such things, especially that in the end, it would be like a scientific experiment that Carlisle would vicariously live through Edward and the thought displeased me.

_"Edward Mason Cullen!" _ I shrieked in my head to grab his attention.

It took the two only a few moments to get away, and I took over, the watch. As soon as I'd made my way through the door she was in my arms, holding tightly to me. We needn't exchange a single word. I cradled her in my arms on the couch, as if she were a young child as she silently cried. There was nothing to be said, nothing I could do but be here, but I didn't feel helpless. I knew this was what she needed.

The phone rang in the distance, I could feel everyone staring at it, wondering if they should pick up or not. We didn't need caller ID to know who was calling, what they were calling about, and who it was for. We'd expected it since Alice's vision.

Jasper arrived, telephone in hand, gently handing it to Veronica. She trembled as she reached for it, pleading for him to give her to strength to sound happy at first. He sat next to her as her mouth spoke to her over the phone, announcing the news we already knew.

"I'm so sorry honey, you can come home early if you want, or do you rather wait for the funeral, and guardianship status to fall? I could have everything ready by the time you arrive Sunday, and we could fly to Montreal for the funeral. It'll have to be closed casket after all the physical damage that's been done, he was even lucky to have made it to the hospital in his condition. Authorities said he was attacked by ... " None of us were paying attention anymore, we were focused on her reaction. She knew what the outcome would be, but she ignored the cause. We'd all come to the conclusion that she'd seen exactly what Alice had seen, or at least a snippet of it.

"I'll be home Sunday." She said in a calm monotone voice. "Okay. Me too. Bye."

Her voice was quiet in my head, I couldn't hear it at all, it was like being tone deaf all of a sudden. I could tell from his stare, that Jasper was probing her, and wasn't getting anywhere, as if she'd fallen off his radar. In a sudden move, she got up and walked out the door.

"Alice." She called without raising her voice, though she sounded angry. As much as I'd wanted to follow, I was glued to the couch, fixing Jasper as we listened.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked I could hear her tilting her head to the side, wondering what the sudden mood swing was about.

"What did he look like?" she demanded on a tone too cold and rugged to suit her.

"Who?" Alice asked truthfully.

"The ones who murdered my father." Anger, we'd thought she'd gotten past that stage of the mourning process, but it was there in all of its fury.

"I didn't see their face." She replied.

"Liar." Veronica hissed.

**Alice's POV**

She was right, I was a liar, I knew exactly what they looked like, but I couldn't tell her. The moment I'd thought of telling her, my vision was of her coming against a vampire, alone. I would rather have her hate me for eternity than die in vain.

"She's telling the truth." Edward said in my defence, sharing my vision.

"You lie." She continued; as if she could call pass our bluff. "You're lying to me Alice, you swore you would never lie to me, _or_ hide things from me." As soon as the words were spoken she fell to her knees in tears.

Rosalie kneeled to her side, holding her shoulders, while Emmett hid in the kitchen with Edward. I could hear them talking. Rose gave me a growl, and I left her with the girl. Why she had become so defensive, no one knew.

"Veronica." She said softly. "Come with me."

**Veronica's POV**

I followed quietly behind Rosalie, biting hard on my lip. I felt so bad to have yelled at Alice, and at the same time I was enraged that she knew who had done this, and I didn't. I had a right to know.

"Do you mind spending the night with me?" she asked me softly. "I think we have much to discuss."

"Sure." I sighed. "You're the only one that won't hate me after tonight..."

"She doesn't hate you, none of them do, they understand; well they think they understand what you're going through." She said in her soft honey voice, her golden eyes scorching me. "We can all relate on a certain level. Jasper knows what people feel because its part of his gift, Edward knows partially as well because he hears our thoughts and Alice, she knows what it's like to feel like you don't belong, well she did until her vision of being a Cullen at least, and she had the same vision for you.

"I know you feel betrayed because she won't tell you who killed your father, but have you come to the thought that maybe she won't tell you because she knows the information will get you killed? Have you ever thought that maybe she's withholding the information so that you can live? Wouldn't your father have wanted that?"

"I don't even know." I whispered truthfully, even more ashamed of my actions. I loved my father, but it was the idea of never getting to spend time with him that hurt. I had always thought that he and I would get along, once I was an adult. Once I had my life and succeeded. The idea of never finding out was more terrifying than anything. "I'm sure he loved me, even though he barely showed it. " I felt my lips part but didn't recall the sound coming out.

"I've noticed you can relate a lot to Alice right now because of your taste is trends, music and all, but you and I have more in common. I have story to tell you, would you like to hear it?"

"Okay." I said making myself a little more comfortable.

"Has anyone told you what has lead to my being a vampire?" she asked me softly.

"No." I replied shaking my head.

"Would you like to hear my story?"

"Yes." I agreed. I was curious as to what had happened to this beautiful creature who had avoided me so. I wanted to know everything about every single Cullen, and though she seemed mean at first, she also fascinated me.

"I'm warning you, it doesn't have a happy ending, if it had, I would be under a gravestone." She added with a frightening edge in her voice. "The world I lived it was different than yours Nikky. My world was much simpler. It was nineteen thirty-three; I was eighteen and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."Her stare was no longer bearing into mine, it was facing the window, where she was lost in her past.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father worked in a bank – a job he smugly viewed as a reward for hard work and talent rather than luck. I lived during the Great Depression, only in my home it was acknowledged as a troublesome rumour. Of course I came across poor people at times, but the way I was raised, they left me with the impression that they had brought their own bad luck upon themselves."

"My mother on the other hand, had the duty to keep our house – and myself along with my two younger brothers – in perfect order. From the beginning, it had been clear that I was the favourite, the one she prioritized. At the time, I didn't fully understand, but I was always vaguely aware that my family wasn't content with what they had, even though it was already much more than most. They were greedy, and wanted more. In fact, they had social aspirations. To them, my beauty was a God given gift, in which they saw much potential.

"They weren't satisfied; I however, was. I was thrilled to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that from the year I'd turned twelve, every man's stare followed me wherever I roamed. I was delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy at the touch of my hair. Pleased of the pride my mother held for me, and that my father enjoyed buying me pretty dresses.

"I knew exactly what I wanted in life, and there just didn't seem to be a way in which I wouldn't get what I desired. I wanted to be loved and adored. I wanted a huge flowery wedding, where everyone in town would gaze at me, and admire me as I walked down the aisle on my father's arm, wishing they were me. Admiration was oxygen for me, Nikky. I was shallow, vain, and puerile, but I was satisfied." Her laughed chimed like a chorus of bells at her own deduction; a divine smile etched on her angelic face.

"My parents' influence had been so great, that I also wanted material things in life. A big house, elegantly furnished which would be cleaned by a maid, with a modern kitchen in which a chef would cook in. I was young and extremely shallow, to a point where I didn't see why I wouldn't get these things. It was a given.

"There were however, a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular was a child. My best friend Vera had married a carpenter – a man that I would never have considered with my stature. A year later, she gave birth to a beautiful son with dimples and curly black hair. For the first time in my life, I was jealous of someone else.

"In my time, I was ready to have a child. I yearned for my own baby, with my own house, and a husband who would kiss me when he came back from work – just like Vera, only I had more prestigious ideas in mind.

"In Rochester, where I lived, there was one royal family – the Kings ironically. Royce King was the owner of the bank where my father worked. Which is also how his son, Royce King the second," the name escaped through clenched teeth, as her mouth twisted around it. "noticed me for the first time. The bank was being transferred to him, and he was overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother _conveniently_ failed to send my father's lunch with him." Chuckling darkly she added. "I had been so confused when she'd asked me to wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank.

"I hadn't noticed Royce watching me particularly; everyone watched me. Yet that night, the first roses came. Not a single night of our courtship passed without a bouquet of them arriving at my door. To a point where my room was overflowing with them, and I would smell of them when I left my room.

"Royce was handsome; his hair was lighter than mine, with pale blue eyes. He had said mine looked like violets, and so they too appeared alongside the roses.

"My parent's approved of course, in fact, they were more than happy. And Royce seemed to be everything _I'd_ dreamed of and more; my fairytale prince. Before I'd known him for two months, we were engaged.

"We spent little time alone together, since he'd told me he had many responsibilities at work, and when we were together, he liked people to look at us, and see me on his arm. Not that I didn't enjoy it as well." She added with a guilty smirk. "When you were a King, it meant every door was open to you, and every red carpet was rolled before your very feet."

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the sumptuous wedding; it would be everything I'd ever wanted and more. When I called Vera, I no longer felt jealous I pictured my blond cherub playing on the large King's estate and pitied her."

Rosalie suddenly broke off, clenching her teeth together. She had told me there would be no happy ending, and my guess was that it was soon to come. No wonder she'd seem so harsh, it seemed her life was cut short when she thought she'd had it all.

"I was at Vera's that night." She whispered. "She walked me to the door, her little Henry in her arms as her husband held her by the waist. When he thought I wasn't lucking he kissed her cheek. It bothered me, because I couldn't help but feel it was sweeter than my prince. It wouldn't matter, someday I would be queen.

"The streets were dark, and the lamps were already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued whispering almost inaudibly. "It was cold, very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I headed home. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard in the beginning, I thought of nothing else. And so I recall this, when so many pleasant memories have fallen into the black..."

She sighed and began whispering again. "I was worrying about having to get married indoors. I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men, laughing too loud under a broken lamp post. Drunk.

"Rose." He yelled, whilst his friends laughed.

"I hadn't realized it was Royce and his friends. "Here's my Rose!" he shouted, sounding like an idiot. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting."

"I'd never seen him drink, a toast at a party at most. He didn't like champagne, guess he liked something stronger. He had a new friend with him, from Atlanta. That's when he pulled my arm and slurred

"What did I tell you John, isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?"

"To which his dark haired friend replied "It's hard to tell, she's all covered up."

"They all laughed and suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders.

"Show him what you look like Rose." He laughed again, tearing my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, causing me to cry in pain – they seemed to enjoy the sound of my pain. I won't make you listen to the rest, I think you know it as well as I do, since it's happened to you. Only I was left in the streets for dead. That's when Carlisle found me, and saved me. I wanted to die, I had embraced it. Instead, I was kissed by shadows. I lost everything I held dear, and I have eternity to remember it; you're young Veronica, it's not worth crying over spilled milk. If you want to truly fit in as a Cullen, you need to learn to let go of your past, and embrace the future with all the good and the bad it has to offer."

The urge was stronger than me. In a small leap I flung my arms around her. After my father's death, I had forgotten about my other issues. I knew I wouldn't be over them, but to know I was surrounded with people who cared, and had made it through worst than me, or as much as me, made me feel that much better. It was even more relieving to know that they would be my family.

* * *

**_Hello loves,_**

**_I re-used a lot of Rosalie's story, because it just truly is awesome. I tried to rephrase as most I can... Chapt 7. Unhappy Ending p152-162...where I stole her story haha._**

**_Thank you so much to everyone who's commented my story, __you have no idea how much it means to me._**

**_I love your feedback, so please, please, PLEASE continue giving it._**

**_I'm sorry this is coming out so "late" I've had no internet for the past few days so I have to squat/steal internets to put this up haha, so I might just post Chapter 10 here too...If I'm content with the re-read...haha.  
_**

**_Sincerly yours,_**

**_Alice Grey_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Interrogations**

**Veronica's POV**

My night with Rosalie was memorable. It was the first time I actually felt comfortable discussing what had happened, completely without editing. She knew exactly the anger and anguish I felt. A few days later, when she came with me to discuss with Carlisle – I was so scared, it was so embarrassing and humiliating to do, but she stayed with me. In fact, she held my hand through the abortion, something I could never have thanked her sufficiently for.

I hadn't forgotten about my father, it was hard not to think about it, only I had other matters to attend to, matters my father would have wanted me to prioritize, not that he would have noticed them. The hardest part of his funeral was thinking of all the things I'd wanted to tell him, all the good and the bad I'd wanted to bring to his attention, and the idea that I would never get that chance. I had held my tongue in my pocket so long that I'd lost my turn, my right to say them. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd told him I loved him, and that part saddened me.

I would never have an afterlife to tell him about it. I knew some day I would truly join the Cullens, as one of their own, but that day would come later. There were too many things in life I'd wanted to enjoy before becoming immortal. I wanted to graduate from college; I wanted to travel without being limited by day and thirst. I wanted to actually have a first time I remembered, I wanted to go out with friends on weekends, I wanted to know what having a family was like. I didn't want kids; my parents had made sure of that by the way they'd raised me. I would never bring another child into this sick tormented world. I knew Esme and Carlisle would be my parental figures, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward would be my siblings. We would be like a family, or even pack.

I would start attending Forks High School in September, sharing my schedule with Edward and Alice, since they were in the same grade I was. Rose and the others claimed to be a year older. In a little over a week, my life would start turning for the better, and it was the only thought that kept me through my days with my mother. She was so short fused and mean ever since a letter from J. Jenkins and associates had arrived for her through the mail with Esme's claim on me. That, along with a renowned psychiatrist flown in to make sure the letter was true.

I had nothing to hide; I knew my mother never loved me. Did she care about me? Sure, to some extent, but love, no I was only something for show, a prize. The biggest proof I had that she didn't care for me, was the fact that she had abandoned me as a child, and hadn't given me sign of life for over a year before reappearing in my life, like a jack in the box, only with an irritating song that felt never ending.

The professional took me aside for a work and interviewed me – more like interrogated me. He had so many questions; it almost seemed like a roast. It was none stop, as soon as I'd finished answering one, he'd continue with the next. In the end, I just narrated my life, told him what Esme had provided for me, and how I would feel much happier with her. How much love that woman had for me. It wasn't hard to compare it with my mother. Esme was everything a mother should be, kind, attentive, and compassionate. Strict when needed, yet supple enough to keep her children near. My mother was insecure, absent, and self-centered.

My mother made things so hard, she cried, yelled, threatened, and finally let go. Proving to which point I was only a pawn. The worst was when the psychiatrist had called her unstable. The look she'd given him had convinced the judge that she was insane, literally. I felt bad to see her destroyed that way, but it was better for the both of us. She never liked to work; and with the little money she'd extrapolate from her parents, she didn't need a second permanent mouth to feed. She could barely take care of herself; and I wasn't in a mindset to care for someone. That may seem selfish in many ways, but what am I to do? When Esme had my guardianship, it didn't prevent me from seeing my real mother, and it just allowed her to live her life as she had always wanted it, without the responsibility of a child.

There was a week left before the beginning of class when the Cullens came with a truck to help me move. Over the summer, I had managed to move my things from Canada to my temporary home in Lafayette, which made things slightly easier for us.

For sake of show, we needed to move things as mortals did in broad daylight. To our luck, the sky was covered in storm clouds, which was normal for this time of year. Rachel was so enraged; she didn't even bother to come to the door when I left. It only proved my point further.

It felt so awkward to see Rosalie and Alice carrying loads as big and heavy as Emmett's. I knew they were vampires, which also came with super speed and strength, but they were just so frail looking, especially Alice; she was so short and thin, and Rose, she was tall, and thin, like a model. It was like seeing Kate Moss winning a weight lifting tournament.

I felt so useless too, by the time I'd carried one box to the truck, the boys were loading it for a fifth time. After the one box, I quit and decided to help Esme supervise. She tried her best to make me smile while the others worked. Every so often Emmett would crack a joke that would crack me up. He was exactly the kind of older brother I'd always dreamed of. He was buff and strong, there would be no one he wouldn't be able to protect me from, that was for sure, but he was also kind and hilarious; a big teddy bear. Edward laughed at my last thought.

"Did she just call me a teddy bear?" Emmett growled, causing everyone to roar with laughter. "I eat bears for breakfast!" he continued, making the others laugh even more.

It took me a while, but I was guessing they hunted more than just deer and game. I guessed his favourite must have been bear.

"Got that straight." He winked as he passed me with a box. "Best are hibernating grizzly bears." He added licking his lips avidly, causing me to chuckle, even though I was certain he was dead serious.

It was just hard to imagine Emmett, the well dressed and pretty looking guy, wrestling an aggravated bear twice his size. I almost felt bad for the bear.

It took an hour to pack, to make it seem believable. I couldn't have my new family exposed because I was anxious to leave. Being a Cullen also meant being extremely responsible and careful.

**Alice's POV**

She elbowed me a fair share as she shuffled hurriedly through her purse. It wasn't a very nice purse, it was a cheap Gucci knock off, I would have to get her a new one; that is once she'd correctly apologize to me for calling me a liar. She'd have to make do with the whole walk in closet I'd prepared for her arrival filled with matching shoes, purses, and coats to go with any outfit she matched. I really didn't see _why_ we had to come here and get her things. I would do much better than what she had.

"Alice." She said shyly.

"What?" I snapped, still in a foul mood, I loved shopping, but I also like recognition and appreciation.

"Do you remember the time you said we'd be best friends?" she asked me, trying her best to keep her tone even, maybe I'd been a little harsh.

"Yes?" what was she going to come up with next? I wasn't born yesterday you know.

"Well, it took me a _really_ _really_ long time to find one of these half way decent, but I thought that maybe, it would help forgive me for snapping at you." she said handing me a thin gold necklace with a half a heart with _Best _engraved on it. "I know it's really queer and childish, but I thought you'd like it." She chuckled, showing the other half marked with the word _friend_. This humans had odd practices, but it was adorable!

"Why do you get the friend?" I asked, trying my best to hold my grudge, it was such an endearing gesture, I could hardly keep hold.

"Oh that's easy, it's because you're the best." She replied with a wink, followed by the cutest giggle.

"Of course you're forgiven." I smiled, my foul move dying out. "I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you, but you'll understand why when we get home."

I could read the fear in her eyes, and it amused me. If she was anything like me, she would squeal when she got to her room. It was perfect, and she would love it, but I guess there's no surprise in that. We had all added a personal touch to it, so she would feel welcome. Emmett had wanted to put a stuffed grizzly bear in a corner, but we made him change ideas. Actually, Rosalie had had to beat him in an arm wrestling contest _and_ had to threaten him to make him change his mind. He was strong, but when Rose set her mind to something, there was no stopping her.

The car ride was entertaining. I had taken Veronica all to myself, to Rosalie and Esme's discontent. We had to play rock, paper, scissors for it, and of course, I knew I'd win. It wasn't even challenging. I really loved my gift at times. After softening me up, we had another period of music enlightenment.

"Want to hear my favourite song for this week?" she asked gleefully.

"Sure." I laughed airily. It was always entertaining to hear her song of the week.

"It's by Rasputina." She mused as she plugged her shabby first generation iPod mini, another thing I would have to change.

"Transylvanian Concubine." I guessed by the first notes of the .

"Damn" she sighed. "Is that a song you _don't_ know Alice?"

"Nope." I laughed. "That's why I'm the best remember?"

Fits of laughter filled the car, hers mixed with my own. She knew a lot of songs for a kid her age, I'll give her that. She liked a lot of old school music. Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, The Who, The Platters, Mozart, Bach, Debussy. The range was so wide, when the others had met her, they'd expected her to be the type to listen soft emo like rock. Though she did listen to Evanescence and Flyleaf and such, she wasn't restricted to those bands. She would fit in perfectly with us, the only disagreement we'd have would be on the few bad rock songs and rap songs that littered her iPod, but Emmett would love her for them, for once he'd have someone that shared his poor taste in music.

Before we'd realized it, we were back in Forks. With my speeding and our rare stops for gas, we'd made it home first. The others would arrive within the hour, depending on what they averaged, but knowing them, it wouldn't be long, especially if Edward and Emmett were driving.

We unloaded a few bags from the car, to say we'd done something and walked into the house. I was so excited I hardly realized I was walking at speeds that were unimaginable to Veronica.

"Alice." She asked me shyly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How do you become a vampire? I mean is it like in lore where you just need to be bitten, or is it like a suck fest with blood exchanges?" she asked somewhat abashed, but she really did want the answer.

"Well, our theory is that we're venomous. You just need a bite and the poison spreads, until it stops your heart."

"Does it hurt to be bitten? I mean in movies it looks almost...well... orgasmic." She said blushing at the term she used. So many misconceptions had been made through lore, but in a way it was a good thing, it made us even more unrealistic, which helped our cover.

"Personally, I don't remember, but from what I hear it's a_ very_ painful process, like being set on fire for three days, but from the inside."

She shrugged slightly at my words. If she thought it would be a feel good process, that wasn't something I was going to lie about or conceal from her. If she truly wanted to be one of us, she would have a big decision to make, and I would give her all the information she needed. We would all provide her with some insight at some moment. She already knew Rose's story, and why she shouldn't do the transformation. There were more to come of course.

"Do all vampires have powers?" she continued with her questions, she was on a roll today.

"No, well, it's debatable."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, even more curious.

"Well, we seem to take on our strongest human attribute, or the power we had when we were mortal. See I had premonitions, which was why I was sent to an asylum, but I was turned in the yard. My power was obvious, but Edward, he just had a good sense of reading people, he didn't actually read minds."

"So then Esme was really motherly as a mortal?" she asked adding two and two.

I nodded my head in response. I would have pursued with my peers, but I knew they would enjoy telling her their stories themselves. I was anxious for her to hear Carlisle's story, it was always a good one.

There was a faint growl in the air. It was something vaguely familiar to me. It took a moment for me to realize where I'd heard it from. "Oh my God, you're hungry." I stated the obvious staring at her. "I'm so sorry, Esme's going to kill me if she finds out I didn't feed you."

"Relax." She told me making her way to the kitchen. "Watch me hunt." She giggled as she looked through the fridge, pretending to sniff inside. She started going for the sandwich meat, and so I quickly prepared her one, before she could even notice it.

"Wow." She said. "Remind me to call you for midnight snacks?" she giggled so cutely.

As she was biting avidly through her sandwich, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward walked through the door, and joined us in the kitchen.

"Did she see it yet?" Rose asked anxiously, after glancing at her reflection in a mirror.

"No, we were waiting for you." I replied.

"Seen what?" she added her mouth full.

"Hasn't seen it?" Emmett boomed. "What have you two been doing?"

"Hunting." She said chuckling. "It's no grizzly bear, but its package did put up quite a fight, I had to resort to weapons." She added tilting her head towards the scissors.

We all burst out laughing at her comment. Emmett just chuckled darkly, not so amused at her joke that was visibly aimed at him. She was a quick one, and God would this be entertainment. Finally, someone with Emmett's level of jokes and thought, we'd just have to make sure he didn't break her.

"Why do I feel like I'm being stared at?" she mumbled softly putting her food down. "I don't stare at you when you hunt pretty forest animals. Well, mostly cause I'm not allowed..." She added the last part as a grumble.

"Emmett doesn't have manners." Rose responded. "You wouldn't want to see him eat."

When Esme and Carlisle finally arrived, it was time to show Veronica her new room. Last time she'd come, we'd been doing renovations, under Esme's orders – she was the handy-man around the house. She loved architecture, in fact, she had fixed up the very house we lived in changing the back wall for windows.

I already knew her reaction before she saw it, but I was anxious to see it again, in live action. The real deal was always better to see than the vision. Her walking had been so slow to me that I'd literally swept her off her feet and ran her to the door. She stood baffled her hand on the handle for a few seconds.

"Well that was new." She said awkwardly. "Did I teleport of was I carried away at light speed?" she demanded.

"Sorry." I apologized. I was just so excited.

"Warn me next time?" she asked, a little pale. Her heart finally racing.

"Sure thing."

She slowly twisted the handle and opened the door, the wait was unbearable for me. She took a few steps in and felt the wall for the light switch.

**Veronica's POV**

It was hard to keep track of everything in my life when I was with the Cullens, it was like living on edge constantly. When I opened the light and saw into the room, I practically fell on my ass. My hands clung to my mouth to prevent the squeal from escaping as I gasped.

How could I even begin to describe it? It was just perfect. The walls were purple and red, accented with espresso coloured furniture. My desk was like a small table with a set of two shelves over head. There was a good sized white screen on the desk, attached to its white components. It was so much nicer than the dinosaur I had in a box in the truck.

"That's from me." Emmett said smugly as I slowly approached it and struck the keyboard. "Open the screen." He grinned.

I pressed the button, and as soon as it opened, and loaded the background loaded: A grizzily bear. "Thank Emmett." I laughed.

I continued to the other piece of furniture I had. It was similar to the desk, but with drawers on the sides and a threefold mirror on its top. The movement was stronger than me, I opened the drawers to see the space I had.

"Those are from me." Rosalie added with a sweet angelic smile.

The first drawer I'd opened had been full of designer make-up; I couldn't imagine what all she'd added in there. At least I would have a place to _powder_ myself in the morning. It reminded me of the type of thing one found in a powder room. I had two six shelf bookcases in the same wood as the other pieces of furniture I'd seen up to now. One was full of books, the other was empty.

"Let me guess." I said interrupting the next about to speak. "Jasper."

"Yes." He said in his low voice. "I thought you needed a few more classics for your collection, the other is for your own books."

"Thank you." I told him blushing.

My bed was hidden under layers of veils, as it hid in an alcove in the wall. There was a big window beside it with a small bench giving on the stream behind the house. I stroked the soft material with my fingers, pulling it gently aside to see the sea of cushions.

"Open the doors." Alice grinned mischievously.

"What doors?" I said looking around.

"Those." She said pointing to the wall lining a side of my bed.

Taking a deep breath I stood before them. In a quick move, I flung them open and gasped. "Oh my fucking God." I exclaimed running across the open space filled with shoes, clothes, coats, and purses galore. I felt like I was in a dream.

Before she could say a single word I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Thank you." I gasped. "Thank you all." I said giving them each a big hug. Well, it was to me; to them it seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"You haven't found mine." Carlisle said from the door.

"Oh." I said thinking. What would Carlisle have added? My eyes scanned the room quickly.

"Oh it's discreet." He grinned looking at my desk with the threefold mirror.

I advanced towards the desk, opening the drawers, only to find more beauty products, brushes, straightening and curling irons, nothing I could imagine coming from Carlisle. I looked at the top, there were a few pretty pots with lids. I opened the three one by one; I didn't see it until I opened the last one. All I could see at first was the glistening of silver.

My heart racing I reached it and took the small object between my fingers. As I wrapped them around the set of keys, I stabbed my index on a stray needle. Crap I sighed bringing the wounded digit to my lips; the faintest taste of blood.

Everything happened in a blur after that. I was thrown on the bed, and growls sounded outside the veils. When I finally made my way out, Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**Hey All**_

_**Sorry this took a while. I've been busy with school and other such things!**_

_**Hope yall enjoy **_

_**A.G.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Complications**

**Jasper's POV**

What have I done? What the hell did I do? Everything was fine; everything was just downright precious until she pricked her finger with a needle that shouldn't even have been there in the first place. I'd never smelled anything so taunting in my life. The warmth of it, the richness, how sweet, tart, and spicy it tasted in the back of my throat...

It was worst with their feelings. Edward couldn't resist his lust for it, not until someone's thoughts kept him steady, or maybe it was the guilt that filled him, I didn't have that, I didn't have any of it. Were this his feelings or just mine? Could I even be good with no conscious? Did I have one because I was thinking now? Or did it make me an animal that I could act on impulse and think of it later?

I only had feelings that didn't belong to me; fear, disappointment, and so on. I felt them all in my body, their feelings; the ones they showed, the others they suppressed. Could I have refrained from attacking her hadn't they been there? Could I truly be a being of reason capable of judgment in the most trying of times? Who was I kidding, I would have drank her dry, and I would have enjoyed every bit of it; until the bitterness of the aftertaste would arrive, but I would still be satisfied in many ways. There was nothing more empowering than drinking human blood, nothing more orgasmic.

In a flash, Emmett, Edward, and Rose were blocking me; their reproachful eyes weighing heavily on me. How could I even think of eating my new sister? My wife's best friend? The one I was supposed to help, how would she even trust to be alone with me now? How could I stand to be alone with her after I knew how sweet her blood smelled?

**Veronica's POV**

Jasper was gone, and so I waited sitting on the bench by my window, hoping to see him return. He had been the brother I had had most contact with over the summer, and the one who seemed to like me most. It seemed I annoyed Edward, he had only appeared recently, and spoken to me somewhat, avoiding me since I'd asked his help. And Emmett was the prankster type, we hadn't gotten into anything personal, but I was sure we would; even though he acted tough, I was certain that he was a big teddy bear at heart.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt bad for Jasper. No one had ever truly loved me in my life, and here I was ruining everything again. Maybe my family wasn't the problem, maybe I was the problem.

"Don't even think it." Alice's voice said softly from the door.

"Why not?" I chuckled darkly.

"Because you'd break Esme's heart." She replied softly. "Jasper will come back; he's just embarrassed at the moment."

"Embarassed?" I shook my head. "He can't deny his nature, I won't blame him for it."

"You don't act like normal humans." She accused softly.

"I don't live like them either." I chuckled lightly. "I'm a lamb trying to cohabit with wolves. You know, maybe I have a death wish."

"You're not a lamb."

"Sure, humans are friends not food right?" I joked, though it seemed I hit a soft spot. "Oh come on Alice, lighten up. I'm not mad at Jasper, and if you tell me where he's mopping I'll go show him."

"He's past the river but you'll never make it in time."

"In time for what?"

"For supper. Remember, you eat food. Rose will get really mad if you don't eat what she cooks again. She was in quite a rage for the sandwiches last time." She chuckled softly concealing her mirth.

"Take me then?" I asked shyly.

"I'm not a horse you know." She said rolling her eyes. "So don't get used to it. Hop on my back."

"I'll break you Alice." I giggled at the thought of having her carry me on her back, I thought she could drive or something.

"Fine then." She said disappearing.

Next thing I knew he was jumping out the window with me in his arms. How the hell I'd gotten here wasn't even a thought I had as the ground came crushingly close. I never even got the chance to scream. "God I'm glad I got to do this." Emmett exclaimed with a grin stretching from one ear to the other.

My hand left before my brain could process anything intelligible. The sound that resounded was quiet but there when my fist collided with his cheek.

His deep laugh resounded through the trees. "What was _that_ for?"

"Sorry." I grumbled crinkling my nose. "I didn't have time to think. God you have a thick head." I added rubbing my knuckles.

When we'd determined the damage was little, he ran me to Jasper who was punching a rock. It trembled under the slightest of his hits. I didn't need to feel his powers to know what mood he was in.

"Go away." He hissed towards me and Emmett.

"No." I growled.

"Watch it Jazz, she has a badass right hook for a human girl, almost fractured a bone in her hand hitting me." He laughed taking a step forward as I tried to get closer to Jasper.

His pain called to me. I wondered if that's how he felt when I had been in pain. With the subtle movement of a hand I tried to tell Emmett to back off, slowly approaching Jasper. It felt like trying to approach a cornered wild animal. My heart pounded beneath my chest but I tried to stay as still as possible. If I had sent him pain, surely I could send him happier feelings.

He sat down as I approached, sighing. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm living in a house filled with vampires; it would seem so, only _I_ know you're good."

He just breathed heavily once at my reply, turning his face away. Slowly, I set my hand on his arm, trying to think at how I could possibly stop him from sulking. As soon as it seemed I succeeded he did the same thing I'd done to him.

"Oh so you can tamper with _my_ feelings but I can't tamper with _yours_?" I demanded as fiercely as I could.

"D..."he started.

"You know what Jasper, I'm trying to help you because I feel like _I'm_ responsible for all this, but as much as you hate to see others suffer, if you really just like to cry in your corner, fine. I'll go. Emmett!"

"So commanding today." He rolled his eyes. "I dunno, you hurt my feelings too..." he mocked.

"Oh stop being such a sissy." I hissed.

"Sissy?" he demanded. "Ah hell no." I heard as his arm grabbed me by the waist. My head lolled as he ran with me through the trees. No more than twenty seconds later, I was bouncing on my bed; Emmett was out of my sight. I rolled my eyes, as my body reacted with delay. I almost felt the urge to puke, but I was able to hold that down.

**Edward's POV**

She was whiny and so annoying, constantly in my head, knowing everything. It wasn't natural, and I hated being near her, if she knew what I'd seen and heard, and had run away from it; she would never forgive me. How could she when I had the power to fix it? She would never have understood _why_ I had to run, why I had to let it happen...The more she stayed with us, the more her eyes grew blue. They were grey when she was angry, it was entertaining, how as us, her eyes changed color as well.

I was torn. I wanted to help her control her powers, but I couldn't let her get into my head. Emmett was having a blast with her; she was a female version of him on many levels. She'd proven that when she'd hit him before realizing she didn't want to. She'd been lucky not to have broken her hand. Why he hadn't avoided it had passed me. Did he want her to fracture a phallange or shatter a bone?

Then to top it off I smelled her blood for real. It had been so bitter the first time I'd met her, but now that her defenses had lowered, it was as if her blood had changed. It smelled so sweet, so taunting, so lovely. I would have rolled in it, bathed in it, and licked it out of her fingers til the last drop...when they say finger licki...no, I couldn't think of her that way. She was my sister, that's all she was, a young, annoying sister. A sister my throat burned for and body craved in every way. I couldn't let her near my mind, just in case it'd slip.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alice said softly as she discreetly snuck into my room.

"How's Jasper?" I asked her to change subjects.

"He'll be back, he just needs to get over having a mortal girl telling him how emo he is and try to tamper with him. He's trying to make that out."

"He was always one to see everything as food for thought. Constantly questioning himself." I chuckled sadly. "I guess to him she sounds like Nietzsche saying God is dead in the late nineteenth century."

"I just don't approve this fuckery." He said flatly from the window, didn't anybody knock anymore? Then again I could hear their thoughts, I guess it's what I got for making them lose their own privacy, where it was most private.

"What is it that you don't approve?" Alice asked scolding. she didn't like him swearing, but he was from the south, it was hard for him to stop, even after so long.

"Sending _her_ to get me back." He sighed. "I could have killed her."

"You wouldn't have." She said truthfully. It was the sort of thing she'd lie to him about, but she would never have put Veronica in danger.

Veronica...the name brought me back to my thoughts. Oh why can't I remove your eyes from my mind? Your soft slender lips, your straight nose, your soft, warm, tender skin...I couldn't think about her, not with the both of them here. Soccer? Football? No. music. Oh no. She still hadn't found the iPod touch I'd left for her with the music she seemed to like in my room. It would replace her shuffle. How could she live with one gig...there I went, thinking about her again. Politics? Genetics? If Alice didn't see me devouring our sister, and Jasper couldn't feel the thirst in my throat and hunger in my body, I was safe. I could never let my guard down. Not around them. As the guilt grew, he stared at me, but to my luck, thought Alice was lying, and I was defending her.

Rosalie's voice sounded throughout the house, calling us all. She was so proud to have cooked a meal; especially that Esme had let her, she was so protective of her new daughter, but she knew that she would want to _hang_ with us, since we seemed her age. Veronica was a blessing to her but to Rosalie, she was a sister, a doll, and a daughter all at once. She was so protective, if she knew that Emmett had caused her to hit him, she'd probably send him flying out a window, if not through it.

Today was a big day for everyone, it was the last of the summer, and tomorrow would be our newest member's first day of school. She hadn't gone around town a single time since she'd gotten here. She knew Port Angeles, but surely she'd be invited to La Push, and that was a concern to all of us. Would it break the treaty? She was one of us, a Cullen by name, but she wasn't _one_ of us. The wolves had died down long ago with Ephraim Black; would they still remember the stories or would they just think it lore? The Quileute's wouldn't go to the hospital since Carlisle had started working there, again. We'd only gone for the summer as we always did, we considered not coming back, but after _her_ father's death, we doubted going with her to Montreal would have been the solution. At least here, we could go to school with her, make sure she was accepted amongst us if the other kids were mean. I dreaded the idea, I already knew what everyone would think, and it pained me.

**Veronica's POV**

Rosalie was a great cook, but I couldn't help to think throughout supper that Esme felt left out, as if I liked her "children" better than her. I couldn't stay focused here, there was always something. I just hoped the flying out the window bit wouldn't become a habit.

"What happened to your hand?" Rosalie said looking at it. It was slightly swollen.

"I hit a rock." I sighed, it wasn't a lie, since Emmett was as hard as a rock.

"Carlisle will look at it when he gets home." Esme said softly stroking it with her cold hand.

"Awww." I giggled. "He doesn't have to check me for every little thing, I'm not made of porcelain, I just look like I am."

"To us you're porcelain." Edward said. "Just let Carlisle check you out, anyways you have something you want to ask him."

I blushed. He was right, I did have something I wanted to ask him, and that I would need to resolve soon. I had been doing some research online after my incident in Lafayette, and I really needed a chat with the doc.

The rest of the evening was a blur what with avoiding Jasper and Edward as I paced to talk to Carlisle. I spent time with Esme, and let Rose and Alice give me a makeover, but I wasn't exactly present until Carlisle knocked on my bedroom door.

"May I come in?" he asked without opening it. The first to actually ask.

"Of course." I replied shyly. I felt embarrassed, but we'd been through worst together.

"Esme says I need to take a look at your hand." He smiled softly. Without a word I handed it to him. It was reddish and swollen, but nothing major. "What happened?" He asked me giving me a stare that said he had an idea.

"I punched Emmett because he jumped out of the window with me." I said caving in. "Just don't tell Rose, I think she'd throw him out a window. It was kinda fun, I just need a warning for that type of thing. I'm gifted, but I'm still human, I am right?" I asked making sure.

He chuckled. "This is a consultation." He winked. "I can't tell anyone anything you tell me, and yes you are human with all of your chromosomes where they should be."

I smiled and chuckled under my breath, at least that existential question was solved.

"So what did you want to ask me?" He asked getting back on topic.

"It's sort of complicated." I started. "After this past summer I think I should be on a contraceptive pill, not that I intend on getting into that hormonal sex is cool phase, but I rather be safe than sorry. I don't want to go through that again, but then I was thinking that maybe I should get Seasonale or Seasonique since..."

"You'd only menstruate four times a year." He finished, seeing as I was getting uncomfortable again. "You're afraid to make Jasper, or any of us, uncomfortable. We live with humans on a daily basis Veronique, we're used to that." He said softly on a reassuring tone.

"Ah, but you only _are_ with them a few hours a day, not enough to cause a thirst, not enough to know how long you can last near someone in that situation. I can't take that risk Carlisle, none of you can afford to, I cause enough trouble. Alice told me that being a Cullen was to be overcautious; we don't have time to test things out. If you ever turn me, sure go ahead, I'll be your lab rat or whatever, but not now, not here, it's too small of a town."

He paused a moment and stared at me. "Okay." He decided. "Come by the hospital after school, I'll give you half a year's worth. Edward will drive you, Alice and the others have matters to attend. So I suggest you ride with him in the morning."

"Okay." I agreed. "Thank you."

"No problem. Oh Esme wanted me to give you these." He said taking the bags he'd left at the door. School supplies.

I tossed and turned that night, unable to rest. How could I go to this school? I didn't know anyone here, and from having experience from small towns, people were stupid, mean, and vain. What if they didn't like me? What if they were as mean as the other small town folks I'd known?

Esme had come to wake me up at six. I was awake before she'd even opened the door. It was another wet sunless day in Forks. Joy. I took a huge Betseyville purse from my closet and threw some papers, a book and my pencil case in. It was the first day, we wouldn't have anything to do -- even this was overdoing it in my opinion. Instead of digging through the closet, I grabbed my Pink Floyd t-shirt out of a box I'd saved from Alice and a pair of jeans she'd had gotten me with a pair of designer flats. It would do. My t-shirt was like my safety blanket and today, I needed it more than ever.

When I was halfway decent and walking down the stairs, Rosalie sat me down to do my hair as Esme served me breakfast. She was grumbling about what I was wearing, saying she'd need to fix "this mess".

"Hey." I grumbled. "Don't mess with my shirt. I'm not taking it off."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "But tomorrow, I'm dressing you."

"Nope." Alice chimed. "I called dibs already. Right Nikky?"

"Why don't you two just play rock paper scissors?" I asked half awake. "Just tell us who wins Alice." I finished with a sigh, staring at her glare.

"I do. Sweet." And she ran off to my closet. Or so it seemed from here. I looked like some weird troubled kid next to Rose and Alice. If they wore what I was wearing, it would have looked like haute couture, but on me, it looked average. Before I had even started, I'd stopped trying to be like them. It was an impossibility, not until we got intimate with the fangs.

"We don't have fangs." Edward said flatly, he was as big a morning person as I was.

"It was metaphorical." I sighed. "I can't even think in peace? What happened to you not being able to read my mind?"

"I can't, I just hear bits and pieces, as if I were tuned to a broken radio station."

"Oh so now I'm broken?"

"No, it was just a metaphor." He said slighty impatient and annoyed.

"Now you know how it feels." I smiled at him, content that I'd won a mental battle against the vampire that knew it all. It was like chess but funner. "It's all about interpretation." I wasn't almost a century, but I wasn't an idiot either. I could be a smartass too.

"I heard that." He said.

"Good." I finished getting up and grabbing my back. Rosalie had made my hair look nice. She gave me the grungy _I just got out of bed_ look but the fashionable kind -- I was surprised she could, she was always so perfect.

"I lived through those fashions love." She chimed as she disappeared.

"I really need to stop thinking out loud." I grumbled as I walked out of the house, towards the shiny silver Volvo.

"It's unlocked." He called from inside the car.

The ride was fairly silent, the awkward type. "So what car did the others take?" I asked to fill it.

"Emmett's jeep." He replied.

We both reached for the radio dial simultaneously, reaching in front of it. The feel of his skin on mine felt like an electric shock. "Sorry." I muttered embarrassed.

"Did you ever find what I left for you in your room?" he asked me.

"Wow, I totally forgot." I replied biting my lip. "Was it..." I stopped to think, what all did I have in there.

"Want me to tell you?"

"No." I smiled. "I want to guess."

"Alright." He ended, drowning us in more silence. I was glad when a CD I enjoyed started playing._ And I let it all out to find, that I'm not the only person with these things in mind..._ the voice sang.

Before the end of the song, we were parked in the school's parking lot. I slowly emerged from the car and breathed in the wet air that surrounded me. Edward was by my side.

"Scared?" he asked.

"Shitless." I replied with a smirk.

"House full of vamps, no problem, new high school on the other hand, now that's the end of the world." He chuckled unable to conceal his mirth. "You're an odd one."

"Oh hush." I said playfully pushing his shoulder. He didn't even budge. We both awkwardly stared at my hand. With a quick move I set it back to my side and we silently walked towards the main building.

My whole day was with Edward to my relief, except my first class – Spanish – which should have been with Alice, hadn't she been off with the others. I sat at the back and made myself as small as I could. I felt all eyes on me, yet no one dared speak to me. They just glared as if I were touched with some kind of viral disease.

The phenomenon extended in Algebra, only a glare from Edward would keep them away until they began again, hoping he wasn't looking in their direction. I was self conscious by lunch. How could I even pass as a Cullen? I wasn't remotely pretty, I was clumsy, and... BAM. I'd managed to trip in my own feet just to land spread eagle on the cafeteria floor, my tray askew.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked worried as he offered me his hand.

Upon contact the electric shock from the car grew into a blaring fire, scolding me to my core. _She's the reason that Swan girl died. Murderer...finished the last oh negative bag...just look at her thinking she's all cool...what a fucking bitch...stupid foreigner...she's hot...wonder if I have homework tomorrow...look at her there on the floor, how pathetic!...murderer...she didn't even go to the funeral...I hope she gets caught doing something illegal, Chief Swan would really enjoy that...murderer. Bella Swan...murder...Isabella Swan...blood thief...she's as white as a vampire, even the Cullens are darker...is she even normal?...damn she's hot, too bad everyone hates her...Swan..._Everything swamped my brain, all their words jumbled, some clearer than others, all about hating me, or just about. Edward's gaze was locked in mine, but I couldn't realize it until I'd heard someone think it in his mind. My brain was overflowing with information, his life, his shinning in the sun, the school thinking shit about me, his trying to save me from it...there was too much to make anything else out. Even when the breeze outside caressed my skin, my hands were still clutched to my ears, eyes closed as he carried me away.

* * *

**_Hey, sorry this came in so late, and for the double post, I forgot to leave you all my deepest thoughts haha._**

**_Things have been really hectic with the drama -- no worries, not my drama, just people I know that need me, I want to dedicate this story to them, because when life gives you lemons...you throw them back and demand Edward!_**

**_I really am loving the comments, and I really want to receive more, because they make me happy, and a happy me is a happy reader! _**

**_I just love to hear you guys. Le Gasp, Le oo0oo lala, le everything!_**

**_Also, any communities I should add this to and how would I do that? I have my pwned by technology moments..._**

_What's in my iPod touch playing as I write this?_

_LP- Meteora (well almost all of Linkin Park haha)  
_

_Muse, lots of Muse, I just LOVE them._

_Dark Side of the Moon & Wish you were here from Pink Floyd_

_Bad Moon Rising & Transylvanian Concubine - Rasputina..._

_Eat you Alive - Limp Biskit_

_I'll leave it at that for now haha._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Balancing**

**Edward's POV**

I'm an idiot, there's really no other way to put it. I should have helped her control her powers before the whole Jasper incident. I shouldn't have hid again. I was such an idiot, such a freaking failure when it came to mortals and their emotions.

"Don't say that." She grumbled, the voices slowly diminishing in her head.

We were further now, alone in the woods. She was so adorable, even dazed and confused as she was. If my heart could beat, it would have had a stroke today, when she reacted so vividly. Her mind was picking out the worst, as if she attracted it with a magnet. Every horrible word uttered in her mind repeatedly, in my mind, it was just a buzz, but in hers, it was like fitting a hornets' nest in a milk jar. She was unable to make sense of it, wishing to hear it clearly, as if it were the fault of distortion. I had tried to protect her, hoped she wouldn't know any of it, and yet again, I only achieved to make it worst.

"Stop lying to yourself." She mumbled with her hands clasped to her aching skull.

"How would you know?" I hissed. I hadn't meant to be harsh, it just slipped. She made me be myself around her; it was awkward and weird, yet enjoyable to an extent. No need for lies or covers, because she understood it.

"Because I can see you in the place you're safest." She whispered massaging her temples. "Your head sucks Edward. How can you _not_ have a permanent migraine?"

"Tell me about it." I said softly pushing her hair back to see if her pupils were dilated or not. It seemed to be shock and nothing more, her eyes, her beautiful steel eyes, were fine. I took my hand back, and with it a whiff of her hair; that luscious, taunting smelling shampoo Rose had given her. It smelled so much better on that thin blond hair of hers than on my sister.

She blushed. Crap, why did I keep thinking about her? I couldn't even think in French, and Portuguese was way too close, she would understand.

"What do they mean I killed her?" she asked, slightly shaken. It was cold out, and she didn't have a jacket, in my run to get her out, I hadn't even realized the cold, not that I ever got cold, I only wore a jacket for sake of appearances.

"You didn't kill anyone." I sighed setting my hoodie on her shoulders. I wasn't going to let Alice dress me if finally someone was going to dress to blend in, something Alice could never manage in her _fashionista_ mind. "It's just that you happened to have her blood type, and arrived before her. The nearest hospital was out of blood, and Forks isn't exactly the priority when it comes to shipments."

"She was O negative too. I didn't need that much, couldn't they have given her some?" her lower lip was trembling as the words came out soft as a whisper, guilt etched all over her face, as if she could have done anything to prevent it.

"It doesn't work like that." I replied biting my lower lip, the venom moistening my mouth, she was mouth-watering.

"Stop it Edward." She sighed.

"Stop what?" I said taken aback.

"Trying to make me believe that you think I'm pretty. It won't work; I'm like that ugly duckling hanging with the swans."

I rolled my eyes, slightly content that she'd misinterpreted my thoughts, I wouldn't always be so lucky. "You are not an ugly duckling." I decided to say to stay safe.

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of Sheba." She laughed sarcastically.

"Maybe you are." I replied with a chuckle. She made me smile, something I hadn't done truthfully in decades. No one made me smile, no one made me laugh whole-heartedly, how had it come to be, that this mortal succeeded? The one I couldn't stand being with, because it made me hate myself.

"I'm special." She said winking at me before getting up abruptly. Too quickly, I could hear the blood trying to reach her brain, and the pressure fall. She was surely seeing black dots by now. "Back to face the angry mob I guess." She sighed making her way towards the parking lot, half wobbling.

"This way." I pointed keeping my arm out if she needed it as I made my way in the opposite direction.

So much pride crammed in such a little package, she wouldn't take it, needing to prove she could manage on her own. I wouldn't let her get back to class without eating something, but to my surprise, she didn't need convincing. She went to get another tray, and went to sit alone.

_Don't follow me. Please._ She begged repeatedly in my mind. _ I need to see if someone will come to greet me...there has to be one._

She hadn't even finished thinking it that Mike Newton, an annoying and vain preppy boy asked if she minded that he'd sit with her. Immediately everyone's introspection in my head shifted, asking what he was thinking, what the deal was, and her thoughts, they were so mean and jealous, I almost growled.

_If she even dares to ensnare him..._the thought began to bicker in my mind, I did my best to block Jessica Stanley's high pitched and annoying inner voice out of my mind, her thoughts aggravated me, and I couldn't afford to lose my temper.

"So I see you're not with your step brother." He told her, emphasizing on step.

They knew about Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper being couples, of course they disapproved of it, and it was no surprise that they would think of her as my own. The thought didn't sound bad. Was she _mine_?

"Nope." She replied. "He's being a dork." As the words came out she glared in my direction, noticing my eavesdropping. How clever she could be, I was just grateful she didn't hear my thoughts.

Had I been content for almost a century, because I was waiting for her? I guess I would see later. For once, I could think about her without interruptions as she was busy with the Newton kid, already inviting her to La Push as Alice had foreseen. After the episode a few moments ago, I doubted that would happen, but humans seemed to surprise me at times, especially when _she_ was involved. What would happen afterward? Would we have to move? Stopping her from going was stupid, but it bothered me that I couldn't bring her there myself. That I couldn't do anything once she'd crossed the line.

"I'll see you Saturday then." He grinned widely as the bell rang. It took so little to make a male mortal proud. "What class do you have now?"

"History, I think." She said, "No wait, English." She corrected.

"Me too." He smiled even more. The odds were so high, it shouldn't have even been a surprise, was she falling for this act??

"Cool." She smiled blushing. Why couldn't I access her thoughts? Did she _like_ him? Was she just content with the first idiot that talked to her? Maybe that was the better path, her finding another human, but she could do better than Mike Newton.

He droned on about Forks, asking her stupid question like if Canada was communist or why she wasn't used to the cold...her waist was so perfect. Thin, but still shaped like an hour glass, and her...I really needed to balance things in my head. I needed to help her, and then I could think whatever I pleased.

**Veronica's POV**

"I don't think you killed her." Mike sighed. "It's not like anyone knew her anyways, they're just scared cause you're new, but don't fear, I'll help you fit in."

Yeah right, I thought. At least someone was talking to me; someone my age, someone that could maybe relate to me, though I seriously doubted it.

"I saw you sitting with Edward Cullen today." Jessica told me feigning to know I was their newest addition.

"Yes, Edward is my brother." I smiled. I knew he would eavesdrop on everything I'd say, even if I couldn't see him. After the slight incident, I had also come to the conclusion that he didn't have to read my mind, he could read theirs. Would he even bother? Was I being paranoid? Having super powered family members was good at times, but right now, it just made me somewhat self-conscious.

"Hmm." She hummed twisting one of her wild dark brown curls. "That's cool. What's the Cullen house like?"

"The kind with a roof." I smiled.

Mike shared a hearty laugh with me. She didn't really want to be my friend; I could recognize her voice from my head. It was clear what she thought of me. I saw Edward chuckling at my reply; I would ask him what she was thinking later.

She burst out laughing; it was somewhat forcibly. "I guess it'll remain a secret." A fake smile plastered to her face, lighting up her blue eyes.

"Unless I one day invite friends to sleep over." I taunted knowing how this would end. I would dangle the carrot and see her beg. I knew her type, high school royalty, her name on everyone's tongue, her thick hair full of secrets; as long as I would make her feel like the queen bee the more I would fit in.

_Pure Evil._ He laughed in his mind. I could hear him sometimes, and his voice was so soft and smooth like velvet, smoother than the voice he used to speak. It was ethereal, so moving, it shook me to my core, tearing down all of my defenses. I was helpless around him, but I wouldn't show it. He was almost a god on earth; I couldn't let my infatuations get the best of me. He was my brother and that was final...unless...no. Not in heaven.

"So how do you like Forks?" she continued, determined to prove me wrong.

"It's wet and grey." I replied with a hint or sarcasm.

"Didn't you like, live in snow?" she stared at me. Wow, a semi intelligent remark. Touché.

"Indeed." I replied. "but only for five months, and snow is solid water, cold but not wet. We have beautiful sunny summers, breath taking autumns, and gorgeously green springs."

"Well, my family goes away during the summers, so I have my fair share of sun." She bragged smugly.

"It's supposed to be sunny Saturday." Mike said changing the subjects, "That's why the trip is so last minute, sorry for that." He added turning to me.

"You're fine." I smiled, noticing it made Jess flush with anger. This was too good. "So how are we going there?"

"Well, if you meet me at the store, I can give you a ride." He grinned. "But it's a single invitation." He added giving Edward a dark glare.

"Oh don't worry, I see my family enough at home." I giggled. Even Edward was changing colors. This was so wrong, but a part of me was just gleeful that I was killing two birds with one stone. Edward was visibly troubled, and Jessica was raging, but she wouldn't do anything, because deep down, I was the only connection she'd have to the Cullens, something that was out of her reach which she envied me for.

I liked Mr. Mason, but then again, I always liked English literature. The class was nice, and I was excited about the list of books we were given; except for Animal Farm, I would have rathered 1984, it seemed a better read in my opinion. I met a few more kids, but I forgot their names, I would remember them tomorrow surely.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad, I had at least two people speaking to me, even if they weren't my first choices, they'd do for now. I needed to integrate, and taunt Jasper the least I could if he was going to help me. He had enough of my scent on a daily basis; he didn't need me any more time than necessary.

My last class was gym with coach Clapp, lucky for me – more or less – Mike had decided to integrate me into his team, with Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Jessica tried her best to be nice with me, I was glad she made up most of the conversation; I didn't really feel like being the center of attention, but in a small town like this it was inevitable.

It was hard to smile and enjoy people's company when you know at least half of them thought you were a murderer, because of a medical mistake. I did however enjoy Jessica's friend Angela, she was a sweet quiet girl, definitely study partner material, maybe even a real friend. She was tall for her age with light brown hair, streaked with honey brown, which matched her gentle brown eyes.

When the final bell rang, I went to change in the girls' locker room. It was slightly, awkward, but I didn't care. I needed to get to the car as soon as possible, because I needed to run to the hospital to get my pills. That was my priority, everything else could wait.

Edward ran in for me, allowing me to relax in the silver Volvo. I stared around, I hadn't truly taken in the town up until now. It was small, smaller than Lafayette. There was a police car on the other side of the street, a sulking cop in the front seat. There was no logical explanation, but I was certain he was Charlie Swan, Bella's father. I felt a knot in my stomach, and had the immediate urge to go to him. Seeing no sign of Edward, I crossed the street and knocked on the driver's window.

"Chief Swan?" I asked shyly, immediately regretting to have come.

"Yes?" he asked staring at me, he seemed hollow inside.

"I just wanted to give you my condolences. I feel guilty for your daughter's death." I blurted out, it must have sounded incoherent.

"It's not your fault." He said in a low tone. "It was that Tyler and his horrible driving." The last part came with a growl. "Thank you." he finished seeing my discomfort. "I hope you get along here in Forks."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "I have to go, I just needed to see Carlisle."

We spoke a bit of Carlisle, he seemed to really like him, saying how lucky they were to have such a talented doctor. He continued about the system and how it was sad we didn't have the resources we should, and how he was sad people in La Push didn't go because of him, and how that was just childish. He seemed like he was lonely, and I thought made me sad, maybe I could get Esme to find him a girlfriend or send Jasper to cheer him up?

"I'm glad you have a good home, I heard about your adoption, that's quite a story. Can't go wrong with the Cullens." He said, seeing as silence had filled our discussion.

"Indeed." I finished with a laughing grin. "Well I guess I'll see you around!"

"I hope not." He winked with a sad smile. "Unless it's when I'm off duty." He added, seeing as I clearly hadn't understood. I had the stupidest blond moments at times.

Edward was summoning me; it was odd that he could get into my mind sometimes. His euphonious mind voice beckoning me to leave the poor man alone and come to the car. I didn't tell him it worked, I had too much pride, but I did listen to him. My mind wanted to keep the sound of his voice, but I felt the repeat wasn't as blood boiling. I needed to balance a few things in my head. I needed to find friends, to get Edward out of my head; I needed to control my powers so that I wouldn't be sending images to him that he didn't need to see. I just hoped he didn't have access to my mind when I slept. Did I defend myself in my sleep, or was my mind wide open? Could they see my dreams, was that something I sent to them telepathically?

That night, Edward spoke to Jasper, and the two consented to help me find my trigger, and try our best to disable it. I needed to find out what it was I did to launch it. I already felt slightly more in control about it, until it just overpowered me, as if it were too big for me to contain it.

"Just relax." Jasper sighed for the fifth time.

"I'm trying." I hissed between my teeth.

"Anger seems to be a trigger." Edward laughed. "I can hear everything, boy Jasper, lucky she isn't a newborn."

"I know right?" he laughed.

"Newborn?" I demanded. "I know I'm young..." I hadn't even finished that phrase that I knew it didn't work in context. What was a newborn?

"Later. Just calm down." Edward sighed. "Read Jasper's mind."

"Like I could just do that on demand." I threw back, rolling my eyes. _Even angry she's adorable..._The thought made me slightly blush; I wouldn't admit having heard that.

"That's it." Jasper groaned. "I'm out of here."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "No, I need you both for this."

"We'll continue tomorrow." He sighed back at me. "The both of you aren't in the mood for this."

"Okay." I grumbled. "Shall we continue or you postponing me too?"

**Edward's POV**

Who was he feeling, or rather what was he feeling? Me or her? My annoyance, my guilt, or my infatuation? I was so used to blocking him out and so concentrated on breaking into her mind, I hadn't noticed. I could make out a few things from her mind, but she seemed to be blocking most of it at times, I think she protected herself unconsciously, if only we could render it a conscious thing.

"Hmm." I thought. Should I continue? Would it be bad if I stayed with her? "Up to you." I ended up saying, that way I wasn't imposing.

"You don't impose yourself." She sighed. "Can I try something?" she asked me biting her lower lip, it was so adorable.

"What do you want to try?" I asked trying to make out what it was she was thinking.

"It's too bad I didn't think about this sooner, Jasper would be useful right about now." She giggled. "I want to try what happened today, when I took your hand, I heard everything. Maybe that would help?"

It was brilliant, I knew it would come to this, and I had avoided it up until now, but it was the only way to do it.

"We can try it another day, Jasper is feeling annoyed." I saved.

"Ok." She sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." My head was circling, had she seen something?

"What was Jessica thinking today?" she asked.

"She thought of a lot of things, any particular moment?"

"When you giggled." She continued, "When I said our house was the type with a roof." The mischievous smile and eye movement she made was adorable, I just wanted to reach across and touch her warm skin.

"Oh, I just thought your reply was funny. It was just so instantaneous and gratuitous."

"Thank you." she replied head down, cheeks blossoming with crimson, completely mouth-watering. "It was fun to see her seethe." She added keeping her eyes down.

"I hadn't seen anyone do that, they wouldn't dare."

"That's because she doesn't envy them." She replied staring at me. "I have something she wants." Her face was beet red, the ache in my throat grew stronger.

"And what's that?" I asked softly, awaiting the answer.

"Many things." She began walking around the room. "She's jealous that I'm a Cullen." She began, "She's jealous I'm close to you guys, that I'm a _human_ that fits in with you. She thinks I'm average of course, but I'm the new fad in town. She needs to know everything about me especially that it gets her in with _the pretties_."

_The pretties_ that was a nice way of putting it. She had such a spot on vision of things. I think she unconsciously went through their minds, it was so natural it was a defense, she saw it as being good at reading people. Is that how I had been in my mortal life?

"And I have her potential boyfriend around my finger." She giggled. _ I have you and that drives her mad._ The thought was a barely audible whisper, so much I'm not sure I didn't imagine it.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes full of knowledge.

"Yes what?" I asked to make sure.

"You got me the iPod touch, and filled it with music, and can we take th..._my_ Audi tomorrow?" she grinned. "I can't drive it yet since my appointment at the BMV is next week , but I can't let it sit there." I must have looked awestruck because she continued. "I saw it in your mind today. Can I see you shine?" she added giggling.

"Someday." I agreed.

"Awesome." She grinned adorably.

The crowd around her at lunch grew slowly the following two days of school. Every so often, I caught a glance from her, her blue eyes penetrating me from afar. Sometimes it felt as if she read right through me, but quickly proved the opposite with a word, or a laugh.

Esme had given her permission to visit La Push this weekend with her classmates. She felt as worried as we all did, but decided that we would stay close in case. If there would be any trouble, we'd have to go against the treaty. Would they remember?

The days blurred until the infamous Saturday came. Upon her request, I took her with _her baby_, as she liked to call the black A3 Audi Carlisle had gotten her. I didn't think she would be interested in car's, but she spoke of German cars with such a passion, especially when she saw the Benz and the BMW, of course Rosalie had been so proud, as if it had been _her_ influence on the girl. What surprised me most was her recognizing the Vanquish. She practically fainted when she saw it. The desire for me to drive her in _it_ was strong, but she knew better than to be ostentatious in a small town like Forks. Her maturity surprised me at times. She could be so like Emmett, juvenile, puerile, but other times, she was so composed, so adult. It showed she'd had to grow up too fast for her age.

"Be safe." I said softly to her as she started to swing her back pack on her shoulders. Esme had insisted that she bring food, to make us seem as human as possible.

"Awww, my protective big brother." She smiled mockingly. "Thanks for driving me to the store." She said blushing and leaving a quick peck on my cheek before running out of the car. The feel of her warm lips rested on my cheek long after she'd gone. I stayed until they drove off, taking in Mike's glare.

**Veronica's POV**

We were six kids crammed in a five place car. Mike, the pale blond, blue eyed popular kid that had befriended me my first day of school, had insisted that I sit between him and Jessica. Grinning, I accepted the seat, and took in her seething.

I could see the Audi as we slowly drove off. It wasn't a long ride to my relief, it took about fifteen minutes to go to La Push. I had invited the Cullens, but none of them wanted to come. It was odd, I felt something off about their reaction, as if they weren't even sure I should go. It was probably just my being paranoid again. I really had to start balancing out my fears, and reality.

Mike showed me the bond fire they made, telling it would be worth the wait, that it was special. I watched him try to light the damp wood, and as soon as it began to blaze, the fire was blue. From his explanation, it was the salt. It was so beautiful, I took out my camera Esme had slipped me and took pictures. She was right, I should take pictures, high school here would be memorable, if not for the people, for the sights and experiences!

When Mike's geeky friends Tyler and Eric -- a greasy haired boy -- offered to go hiking, I was inclined to decline, but seeing as I'd be alone with Jessica and Lauren, I quickly changed my mind.

It was just one amazing sight after the other. It was even better with the classical music folder Edward had put in my iPod. I kept only one ear bud. I almost felt like I was desecrating the sights with technology, but Claire de Lune, and Moonlight sonata just fit so beautifully with the shades of jade that danced around me. When we'd reached the whirlpools I decided to put it away; last thing I wanted was to seem anti social. I took pictures of pretty shrubs, trees, and lichen. Amazing pictures of the whirlpools and the fish stuck inside them. There was the prettiest starfish stuck to the sides. It was all just breathtaking.

I took a few pictures with the guys; I could always rub it in Jessica's face. It could be entertainment if ever she got into one of her less pleasant moods, which she seemed to have more often when I was getting all the attention. I was glad to have Mike and his _friends_ tell people that the system was at fault, and not me. I even went to bring a rose to her grave, so I didn't seem completely heartless. It was sad that she'd died, but I didn't know her. I did however promise that I would give blood from now on, once I'd be allowed too.

When the sun began to set, and the surroundings were an orange tint, we made our way back to the bonfire. It glowed even bluer in the dimming light. As we moved in closer, laughing at the latest joke Tyler had cracked - he was normal looking, your average brown haired, brown eyed kid, that grew too fast for his age – we noticed the group had doubled in size. A few of the local boys had joined us. We sat amongst them, and the eldest one stared at me, scrunching his nose, as if I'd brought in a bad odor, his teeth bared slightly, which gave him the look of a growling wolf.

"Someone introduce me?" I growled towards the boys.

"Oh," Mike said dumbfounded. "Everyone, this is Veronica, the new girl in town. Or should I say the Cullens latest adoption?" He grinned with a giggle. It was nothing mean, he was just picking on me.

I gave him an elbow in the side. "Hi." I said shyly.

"Quil, Embry, Jacob," the eldest one said pointing to the younger boys. "and I'm Sam."

He finished, still glaring at me.

"Why didn't the others come with you?" Jessica asked me slightly pouting.

"They were busy," I began, before the tall rez boy, that had presented himself as Sam, interrupted me.

"The Cullens don't come here." He'd said on a final tone, before leaving the circle with Quil and Embry. The words played in my head a while, it seemed to complete the feeling I had that they weren't welcome; that I wasn't welcome.

Jacob came to sit by my side, and explained to me that they were going to get hot dogs. His explanation reminded me I had a few goodies in my bag. I took out a bag of chips and some candy that Esme had insisted I bring. She'd also packed veggies, which I discreetly took out, I doubted anyone would eat them anyways.

"So..." Jacob said to me, "know anywhere I could get my hand on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen _Rabbit_?" he asked conversationally.

"Hmmm." I pondered. "I could get you back on that."

"Wait you know what it is?" he asked dumbfounded, his jaw wide open.

"What because I'm a girl I can't know cars?" I defended.

"Not here." He replied looking at me oddly.

"I happen to have a tender spot for German cars." I smiled; maybe if I got close to him, he would tell me what Sam was implying.

"You like German cars?" he continued, still awe struck.

"Let's go for a walk, I'll tell you all about my A3." I offered giving him a conniving wink.

"Do you have it here?" he asked.

"No but I can bring it here next week if you wish." I grinned mischievously; who said a way to a man's heart was through food, you really just needed to dangle a car in front of them.

"Yes, please." He grinned.

We walked towards the dark water, the moon had risen. It was a beautiful place. "What's up with Sam?" I asked when our conversation had grown scarce.

"He's not happy." He replied rolling his eyes. "Stupid superstitions."

"What superstitions?" I asked, trying to be as cute and seductive as possible. After pinky promising not to tell anyone, he told me about _the cold ones_ and werewolves. Basically his ancestors were werewolves who had a deal with the Cullens. He finished trying to scare me telling me they were vampires. It was too bad I already knew.

"Please don't tell your family." He said softly. "I didn't mean to insult them."

"Don't worry." I chuckled darkly. "Charlie already told me the Quileutes' don't trust the Cullens. It was stupid of me to have come. I should go."

"Will you come back?" he asked, looking like a sad puppy.

"The Cullens don't come here." I sighed. "I'm a Cullen, I'm afraid I can't."

He set a hand on my neck. "But you're not a cold one." He giggled. "There's nothing in the treaty against that, plus technically, as a descendant of the wolves, I broke it first, so you're welcome here."

"Alright." I caved. "I'll come back when I get my license, how will I find you?" He was kind of cute, in a dorky way, but it could be fun, plus he'd show me how to work on Volkswagens. They weren't my favorites, but I'd take it.

"I can give you my number." He grinned.

When I'd finished entering it in my cellphone, Mike walked towards me angered. This would be interesting, yet another thing to balance out: Friends, family, and La Push.

* * *

**_wow, my longest chapter yet!_**

**_I hope you enjoy it, I have a few favorite quotes of mine in there already teehee._**

**_This weekend, my goal is to write 3 chapters, so my new job won't interfere with my writing. So, I'm really sorry if things start to slow. Also, my stories have an expiration date, so in about 40 days, I'll be REposting them so you can enjoy them yet again, don't get mad at the notifs...I know early announcement but meh._**

_**For those who haven't noticed, I've been using the Twilight Chapter titles, so you can pretty much anticipate and think of what will happen next with them...I'm such a tease.**_

_**Next Chapter is CONFESSIONS...I have a feeling it will be long as well 3**_

_**P.S. I love reviews, teehee. **_

_**A.G.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Confessions**

**Jasper's POV**

The two of them were driving me insane; and Alice wasn't helping matters with her smug smile. She'd known before I'd felt it, as usual. She was so proud to know about them, she didn't know how annoying it was to feel infatuated, guilty about feeling infatuated, and ashamed; IN DOUBLE. Sometimes, I just wanted to grab the two, and make them feel less inhibited so I wouldn't have to go through their emotional roller coaster. It was annoying, but I had no right to meddle.

It was easier said than done. I spent most of my time hunting with Alice, feigning that my sister was too appealing to me. It was easier to avoid them both, they didn't need each other's feelings, and they needed to settle this without me.

"No." Alice said.

"Oh yes." I replied firmly.

"Then I'm coming with you." she responded on a final tone.

"You need to stay here with them Alice, I'll be back soon enough, and you know it."

"Then why leave?"

"I'll be across the stream, I won't be far." I sighed. "I thought of the Denali, but it's not worth it. I give them a day, it's been a week. Surely they won't be able to stand much longer, right?" I said slightly unsure.

"It's always changing." She sighed. "I'm starting to get a permanent migraine."

"Oh you're getting a migraine." I hissed. "I can FEEL their inner feelings, constantly attacking me. It's people like them that make me regret my powers."

"Oh you don't think that and you know it, you're just impatient." She accused.

She wasn't wrong. I didn't hate the idea of the two being together. Edward was happier, _she_ made him happy, a feeling he hadn't felt since I'd met him. He was content no doubt, but not happy. There was no excitement in his life, no flame, no passion. We were all happy for him, and glad he was too lost in his own thoughts to make do of our own.

"Just give me a week, and I'll be better." I promised.

She smiled sadly, god she was beautiful. "Okay." She whispered giving in.

I set my arms around her waist, and bent over to kiss her soft lips. "I love you." I breathed.

Her lips met mine as response, her smooth fingers combing through my hair as she pulled me in. The wave of infatuation filled me; at least they had timing. My hands roamed her sinuous body, and without parting we locked the door. Her back to the door, I had her there, all mine, with nowhere to go. I kissed her passionately and she responded strongly, wrapping her legs around my waist. Their feelings mixed with my own made me impatient. Her ripped dress lay on the ground, along with the rest of our clothing for that matter.

Sex was the second best thing after drinking human blood. It was empowering and delicious. Alice was everything I could have ever dreamed of, but right now, all my lust and infatuation had been replaced with guilt and embarrassment, yet none were my own; my feeling: Anger.

**Edward's POV**

Jasper left the house in a foul mood. I don't blame him, he was feeling my guilt and Veronica's just as he and Alice were fornicating. We had both seen them, I from Jasper's point of view, and she from Alice's and oddly, it was as if we'd seen each other there. I felt guilty to have been thinking about her, and as I was lost, let my guard down long enough to hear into my family's thoughts.

I could hear her wishing she could think of something else, trying everything to remove the images of Alice and Jasper naked. She felt embarrassed, as if she'd eavesdropped on something she shouldn't have, which she indeed shouldn't have. It was hard for me to focus. Even with Jasper gone, I knew she could feel me. I lay on my couch and thought of music. Yes, that was a relaxing thought. I had a tune building in my mind, it wasn't complete but it was soothing, like a lullaby, and the more the notes came together the more I saw her face.

She was asleep, I could tell by the steadiness of her breath. Would it be wrong to watch her sleep? I had fought the urge a few nights, knowing Esme would surely scold me, but tonight, her attention was devoted to Carlisle, she would never notice...

It was dark in her room, she did her best to block out all the light, unable to sleep with it. I sat on the chair at her desk and peered at her through the night. Every so often, a stray ray of moonlight would light her face. She was so precious when she slept. I wondered what she dreamed of, I wished I could see it in her mind. If only she would let me in.

_Let me in_ I heard my own voice in her head.

_Edward?_ She replied. _ Edward is that you?_ I could see her in a white night gown, walking towards the woods. I was in her dream, how sweet.

_Come to me._ My voice told her, though I had neither thought it nor said it. This was part of her dream. _Come to me Veronique._

She walked cautiously towards me, I stood grinning in the forest, it was almost malicious, did I look like this to her?

_Veronica don't_. A Quileute child begged. _Come back..._his voice turned into a yelped, and a reddish brown wolf lay at her feet.

_Edward._ She cried, seeking refuge in my arms, _I'm scared. _ Her arm outstretched toward the wolf. _No, Jake._ She pleaded, seeing her friend gone and replaced by a bear sized wolf.

_Of what my love?_ My representation said. I was so bold in her dreams; able to touch her, to call her by sweet names, to express myself freely. Did she expect me to be this way?

_The wolves, they're growing._ She warned. _They're bigger, and more than ever. They remember. I don't want them to hurt you._

The moment her dream had spoken the words, I knew this was no ordinary dream, she was on a vision quest of some sort, and it was more of a premonition, a warning. Something altered her on the res, she was still _my_ Veronica, but she had something else to her.

"Edward." She moaned softly, her lips slightly parting as he expired.

It was the sweetest sound, and the notes furiously wrote themselves in my head. The end of my lullaby, the one I would give her. It would start soft and uncertain, growing with gentle, yet palpable tension, only to continue into a small quicker paced moment, like her fluttering heart, and soften resembling her breathing, slow and quiet. It would end on the sweetest of notes. I could already picture my fingers dancing on the piano as the musical story stretched with time.

She stirred slightly; maybe my thoughts were encumbering her. On my way to my room, I crossed Emmett's mind as he sneaked into her room through the window, leaving me no choice but to pounce on him as he opened it to slither in. He wanted to pull a prank. He was strong, but I had always been lighter on my feet. We crashed to the ground with the sound of thunder, and a suppressed growl in the back of our throats.

Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle, had joined us merely a tenth of a second later, alarm in their eyes, and minds. The fraction of a second I took to acknowledge them gave Emmett the time to slither out of my grasp and slam me on my back, holding my cheek to the ground.

"Emmett." Rosalie hissed. "what the hell are you doing?" Her eyes glowered at him.

"Yeah Emmett." I chuckled darkly, his eyes pleaded for me to shut up, but that wasn't an option right now. "What were you doing breaking into Veronica's room."

He glowered at me, and stared pleadingly at Rose, babbling like a fool. He wasn't sure what to reply. "I..." he began.

"Well?" Esme said aggravated.

He put a hand in his pocket and removed one of those rubber spiders from it. "I just wanted to pull a prank."

"Oh God." Esme exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"You can be such an imbecile." Rosalie sighed. "Give me that." She ordered like a chiding parent.

Of course, she had to chase him around the woods for it, after a few seconds, I returned to my room, where Alice followed me. She sat on my couch and stared at me, her face composed. Her mind was filled with translations of scrolls she'd read, a thought she used to keep me out.

"What is it Alice." I sighed. There had to be something.

_She had a vision didn't she..._ she smiled knowingly, _When you spied on her,_ she added to her thoughts.

"More or less." I replied. I wasn't even sure it had been a vision, only the last part gave it away.

We continued our coded conversations as we often did. She spoke in my mind, and I replied in a way only she would understand. I told her everything I remembered, omitting it being about me, that she was talking to me. That part was mine.

**Veronica's POV**

I felt tired, and I wasn't sure if it was because of my dreams or the family reunion under my window around one a.m. It had been hard to fall asleep again, especially with the lovely song that played in my head. I could see white hands stroking the piano keys; though if the sounds and movements went together, I had no idea. My instrument was my voice, and it was lame. The song was soothing, it felt as if I knew it, and I racked my brain to coin it. How would I find the origin of a classical piano piece? It wasn't like I could type lyrics in a search engine.

Rosalie was furious all night; I could feel her anger, and the cause. I felt bad for Emmett, but at the same time, that spider wasn't cool. In my head, it looked real; it was visibly one of those higher quality Halloween goods. We were in September, but of course Halloween had already been advertised since August, in fact, they were already taking out Christmas decorations.

I wondered if vampires celebrated these holidays. God, what would I get them for Christmas? I really wished they wouldn't get me anything, they already had spoiled me rotten, I really didn't need any more. Did people get really into it for Halloween here, or was it just like any other day? It would have been funny to dress as a vampire for the occasion, as I had done since I was allowed to pick my own costume. I was afraid to offend the Cullens, so I decided I would probably go with a wench dress of some sort, let Alice figure it out.

Sometimes I wondered how I could fit every thought I had in my head, it almost made me feel as if I was struck with ADD, constantly changing subjects, or was that because I was trying to explain the flashes of Edward that constantly flashed through my mind. How drop dead gorgeous he was, how perfect and utterly heartbreaking it was to see him. Knowing that he would be my age for eternity; that he was flawless, and I could practically be considered a flaw.

My thoughts had cluttered my mind during my practical exam, but lucky for me, my year of driving in Montreal paid off. I was able to pass, even if I wasn't all in my mind; either that or the Cullens had paid them a new facility. Whatever it was I was now Forks newest driver; or danger on the road?

Finally, I could drive _my_ A3, not that I minded Edward driving me. He was a good driver, steady, yet fast. I was sad that he would no longer have that role, would he accept a girl driving him around? If not did that make him a misogynist, or was society at his time to blame? I laughed in my head, I hadn't even offered that I'd been making assumptions. It was too early to go home to be honest, and Edward had already run off. Half a grin, and a phone call later, I was making my way to La Push with Jake's directions.

"Veronica!" he beamed walking towards my car.

"Jake!" I giggled giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He was somewhat uncomfortable with the action. God I never got used to Americans. It was so natural to me to be physically close to the people I knew. In fact, back home it would have been two kisses. I explained this to him, and he chuckled, saying he needed the second one; which I refused.

Leaving me alone, Jacob walked around my car. "That is one sweet ride." He marvelled clasping a hand to his mouth.

"I'm ordering you a master cylinder." I grinned. "Rosalie was working on it, she's the car expert of the Cullens."

"I'd have expected that tall one that looks like a jock. The one with dark brown hair, dating the blond chick." He said unable to remember his name.

"Emmett." I smiled. "He's a jock alright." I laughed. "So, do I get to see the Rabbit?" I added to change the subject.

He chatted giddily as we made our way to the garage near his house. He was such a cute kid; it was like trying to say no to a puppy, it was just impossible. His house was small and shabby, but the trees surrounding it made up for everything. The garage was further down in the trees, it looked more like a shed, where a red Volkswagen Rabbit lay on four cement blocks. It reminded me of Jordan's garage, but cosier. My stomach clenched at the thought, and my heart had a pinch. What was I thinking?

"Are you okay?" he asked sweetly.

"I don't think this is a good idea." I blurted stupidly. "I..."

"Want me to get your something to drink, or eat?" he continued, alarm starting to be heard in his voice. "You look like you're about to faint."

I didn't even have time to reply that he was walking me to his house. A male voice sounded from the front of the house, from the television sounds, it seemed to be the living room. "Jake?" It asked.

"Yeah dad." He yelled back. "It's me, and a friend." He rolled his eyes as he yelled it to his father.

What surprised me most was to see his father roll into the kitchen in a wheel chair. The sight made me sad to a point that I felt pain for him. I could sense his loss of freedom; like a caged animal. He was a born leader, you could feel it, even with his handicap. It was odd, I could feel him more than most humans, but he wasn't a vampire.

"Hi Mr. Black." I said shyly, blushing as I looked into his black eyes, their contours etched with the erosion of age. His skin was like leather, wrinkled and russet colour behind his long black hair.

His chubby face contorted as he greeted me. He wasn't happy that I was here and demanded to see Jake alone for a moment. I stood uncomfortably in the kitchen for what seemed like hours as the two hissed and hushed in the other room. I couldn't make out what they were saying, and I think it was better that way.

When the cold shower was over, Jake arrived in the kitchen his head hung lowly, visibly ashamed. "It's fine." I murmured. "I'm a Cullen, I'm not welcome here, and my family was too kind to warn me. I'll just go before I cause any more trouble."

"No." He said firmly. "You can't go." His voice was almost pleading.

"But..." my voice wasn't as strong as I wished it to be.

He shook his head. "Now_ they_ want to see you." he said darkly. "Stupid superstition." He cursed under his breath. "They feel the need to warn you or something."

He wasn't done speaking that my phone vibrated at my waist. Biting my lip I brought it to my ear. "Where are you?" his voice growled.

"La Push." I replied ashamed.

"Come back, now." He said, his voice between anger and worry.

"Soon." I replied. "I have to call you back, no I'm fine. I'll be back as soon as I can." I hurried before closing my phone. I took a deep breath and agreed to see _them._

Jacob pushed his father's wheelchair and glanced at me apologetically every so often, abashed at his father's attitude. I was in foreign land, and I understood that much, my best option was to let things pass, and hope for the best.

"Harry. Quil." Billy said politely with the movement of this head acknowledging them. "Sam." He said repeating the same movement.

"It's back." Sam hissed without even bothering to look at me.

"Calm down son." The brittle man named Quil said with an authoritative hand movement.

"I'm sorry to have called you all so last minute." Billy interrupted. "This wasn't expected."

The two elder men just acquiesced with a polite nod. "Indeed." Quil replied.

"Can we just get this over with?" Sam growled, impatient.

"Jacob." Billy said softly. "Would you go wait for me at home?"

"No." He said standing his ground. "I'm not leaving my friend here with your old superstitions!"

"Jake." I pleaded. "They're right." I knew what they wanted to talk to me about was to remain secret to me, it was something he couldn't know, not yet. "You need to go. I'll be fine, I'll call you later." I smiled sheepishly, hoping I'd convinced him.

I could feel that he didn't want to leave; he squeezed my hand in his, kissed my cheek and left reluctantly. I didn't have to read his mind to know he'd done that for two reasons; the first, he felt I owed it to him, and second, he wanted to enrage this "council of elders". They didn't have to tell me for me to know. They were the elders, as most tribes had functioned in the past, and Sam was a wolf. It was the only way to make this situation out logically.

They all glared at me, either with fury or interrogation. It felt so awkward and embarrassing, it almost made me feel naked in front of a crowd, and expected to give a speech.

"I'm not a Cullen by birth." I blurted. I wouldn't say it any other way, in case it actually was superstition, though I doubted it.

"Since when is a Cullen born." Sam growled. "Bloodsucker."

"Stupid mutt." I growled back. The words had escaped my mouth before I'd even thought them through. "Why don't you come here and tell me that." I took a step forward.

He growled and crouched as he looked at me with his fierce brown eyes, limbs trembling, teeth clenched.

"Settle down." Quil said soothingly, setting a hand on the guy's shoulder. "Fighting won't settle anything."

"Fighting?" I laughed uncomfortably. "I wanted him to feel my pulse. I really am just adopted."

"Sure you are." Sam spat. "I can smell you from here you leech."

His anger shook inside me. Leech, bloodsucker, they were such mean terms given to the family that had given me everything I could dream of. His anger added to mine, I felt my own limbs tremble.

"I should just wolf out and rip her to shreds, one limb at a time just like my ancestors did with bloodsuckers like her." I heard Sam's voice behind my teary eyes

"Whoa." I squeaked my heart hammering in my chest. "No. No ripping, I like my limbs where they are thank you very much."

The glare that was shared between the men as they stared at me made me realize I wasn't answering a direct question. This wasn't good for me at all and I knew it. I had read Sam's mind, and had replied to it.

"What are you?" Billy asked.

"Human." I replied. "Carlisle tested my DNA, I'm just your average human up 'til the last chromosome."

"Can't you see she's lying?" Sam glowered. "It's just a trick, my nose itches at her mere presence, who are you going to believe?"

A single tear fell down my cheek. "Just let me leave, I swear I'll never come back, I didn't know about the treaty, and when I did, he told me it didn't matter since...look I don't mean any harm." I rambled. "I'm not a cold one, I bleed, I breathe, I cry, I eat food, I love the sun..."

"So she does know about the treaty, it could be a trick." Harry said making me regret mentioning it at all.

"Just feel my pulse." I pleaded. "Jacob felt it; he set his hand on my neck to prove it." Anger and desire to survive brewed inside me, there had to be a way to convince them I wasn't a vampire, that I wasn't breaking the treaty.

Sam walked to my side in a few big steps and grabbed my arm, as if to prevent my running away. His hand was strong as it crushed my skin. Tears ran down my cheeks, as my whole body began to heat. I wished Edward would run here to save me, but I was on my own for this one. The heat spread rapidly as if a fire flowed from his veins to mine contaminating me from the inside. A faint pop resounded in my ears, as if they'd unblocked and I heard everything as clear as crystal.

The hand that was tightly wrapped around my arm was gone, and the fire seemed so much bigger from this view point, but it didn't matter because I wasn't scared anymore. I sat down and stared at him from my stand point. His face was awestruck. "See." I said smug, only no word escaped, only a gruff meow.

I was a cat? I ran, my paws silently hitting the ground as I made my way to the wheelchair and see only to end up hissing at myself. How would I get myself out of this one?

"Come here." Quil said in his voice, it sounded so trustworthy in these ears.

My cat form was vulnerable, I didn't want to be a cat, I didn't want to shape shift as he explained to me when I ran to sit by his side. I was a clumsy cat; I almost fell off the chair when I jumped on it. When Sam laughed I hissed. The man spoke to me for what seemed like forever, soothing me until I regained myself. Of course I had to be naked when I shifted back, I was just glad my clothes were close enough for me to hide and run away to change.

"I say we discuss this matter another time." Quil told the others. "After tonight, I think we have many things to think over before deciding what is to be done with this young lady."

"What is to be done with me?" I demanded. "Sam makes me a cat, and you get to decide my fate? I'm not a vampire, and I'm not a goddamn cat!" I shouted as I stomped out of their little gathering. No one tried to stop me to my relief. The minute I got out, Jacob had my car ready for me. I stepped into it and rolled down my window to thank him

"I called Edward, he's waiting for you at the line." He said. "I'm really sorry."

"I'll call you next week, but I'm not coming back on the rez." I replied sharply before driving off as fast as I could towards that invisible line. Edward was standing on the side of the road, if I hadn't been carried by Emmett I wouldn't have understood how he'd gotten here without a car.

With a screeching halt I parked the car and ran to him. I had enough of having their powers in my head, I didn't need to turn into a cat when I least expected it as well. "Oh Edward." I breathed burying my head in his chest. His arms wrapped themselves around me, his face buried in my neck.

"Alice saw you disappear." He paused. "I thought I'd lost you." he whispered hoarsely. "I can't afford to lose you."

Tears rolled down my eyes, as my body shaked uncontrollably. "Edward." I croaked. _I love you._ What I wouldn't have given to shut my mind up right this moment, because I was sure he'd heard it. His cold fingers settled on my chin, gently lifting my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Is it hard?" I asked, my cheeks feeling like a fiery blaze.

"Extremely." He said. "Your scent is so enticing, it isn't right, none of this is, though I can stand it a little more every day, but now, I can stand it perfectly, seeing as you smell..."

"Like a mongrel." I sighed finishing his phrase.

"I would have gone with dog." He chuckled.

* * *

_**Another long one there for you my lovelies!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**I really REALLY REALLY love comments, so don't quit on me, it really doesn't take so long... Just a few click, a few strokes of the keyboard and voila, a happy writer, and happier readers who get them faster and funner ()**_

_**A.G.**_

_P.S. Was my first chapter that bad that no one commented it? _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Mind Over Matter**

**Veronica's POV**

"Go Away." I yelled through the door for the umpteenth time. Alice had been trying to break in all day. I was just content she didn't use her strength to break in.

"We'll be late for school." She whined at the door. "Come on you can't look THAT bad."

"I'm sick go away." I cried again. I couldn't go out knowing that I could become a cat just for getting a little angry, and I was about to do it again, it was inevitable. My hands were shaking again, my were eyes watering, and my heart was racing beneath my chest.

"Veronique Cullen." Esme bellowed from the foyer. "If you do not come out of that room, than help me God I will rip it off." It was the first time I'd heard her angry, but then again, I had avoided everyone for the past three days. Only Edward came to visit me at times, but we would just sit in silence on the small couch in my room. We didn't need to talk, but neither of us knew what stirred in the other's mind. It was soothing, but all the while not enough to satiate.

It was too late; I ran to the desk with the threefold mirror to look at myself. Of course I had to knock down the hairspray, but it didn't matter. It was such a surprise to see it there; staring into its greyish blue eyes. I was a small tawny coloured tabby; brown, grey, caramel marbled with black. I would surely fit in outside in the fall.

I just lay where I was my back to the door, eyes on myself. It wasn't worth trying anything; I was locked in here anyways, until they would break down the door that is.

"Esme." Alice said softly, "Esme, I don't hear her; I think she's...gone." It had taken a small uncertain pause, the time she'd check for a vision no doubt.

"What?" Esme replied worried.

It took only a few tenths of a second before Alice was walking away with the door while Esme rushed inside. She looked around, her eyes saddened at the empty room. Her first reaction was to make her way to the window, which was still closed as it had been the previous night; locked.

"Meow." I said to gain her attention.

"Awww, a kitten." Alice smiled. "You think she was afraid we'd eat it?" she added patting the top of my head affectionately, surely she'd seen me turn into a cat.

"Where did she go?" Esme exclaimed. "The window is still locked, and I would be able to see her if she'd gone out through here."

Annoyed, I jumped on Alice's shoulder and rubbed my head on her cheek. "Stop it." She giggled with the airy sound of wind chimes. I licked her cheek, hoping that maybe she'd get it that it was me. "shoo." She shooed me setting my softly on the ground.

"Hey, is she ready yet?" Emmett said coming in the room, stopping dead in his tracks at Esme's dismay.

"She's gone." Her beautiful voice spoke threatening to crack.

I ran to her side and walked affectionately between her legs, letting my coat tickle her soft perfect shins.

"Nice, a snack." Emmett grinned rubbing his hands together avidly.

"Now now." Esme said picking me up. "Veronica's cat is not a meal."

"Why would she leave her clothes on the floor?" Alice said looking at my clothes where I'd transformed. "I mean they're still warm, she was wearing them moments before we ripped open the door."

The only person that could help me was Quil from the Elder's Council in La Push, but he – along with the others – also felt that I had broken the treaty and needed my fate decided, leaving me only one choice; to wing it. I hadn't contacted Jacob either, the less he'd hear from me the better it would be. He didn't need to get into trouble because of me.

Annoyed I jumped out of Esme's arms and ran out of the room, almost tripping on my flight down the stairs, and through the foyer. The front door was still a smidge open, and I made my way through. There was only one other person I could think of, that would know that the cat was me. The air flowed nicely through my pelt as I leaped into the car's open window.

**Edward's POV**

"What the..." I began to swear as some steel eyed tabby jumped clumsily on me through the window. Animals weren't friendly with us, they sensed that we were dangerous, and kept away. It was odd that this one would just come to me.

She stared into my eyes a long while, letting out a soft meow. Unsure I scratched her head as I'd seen humans do countless times. She purred and rubbed her head on my chest, as if she were trying to tell me something. Animals didn't think, it was a fact, but her eyes were so intelligent, they barely seemed to belong to a cat. I felt I knew them from somewhere, if only I could remember it, a feeling I had mostly when it came to my human past.

Jumping on my shoulder she meowed at me again, head butting me a few times. She had a rough grandma meow, rugged and soft. Could a cat know that I read minds? Was it begging me to try and read its mind? It was worth a shot, we were all late for school because of Veronica, again. It was the third day she'd locked herself in her room, letting me and Jasper in every so often, but for very short audiences.

It was nice to be with her alone on the couch. She didn't expect anything of me, just as I expected nothing of her. I'd never seen a human stay so still, so silent. I could feel that she was content with my being there; it would slip from her mind every so often. No words were necessary, just the joined solitude. We were all glad that she'd been able to contain her thoughts much more than in the first days, I had told her _my_ secret, or should I say she extracted it from my mind. _Mind over matter_. It was the reason I could stand being alone with her and not give into the animal inside, begging me to drink her. After the La Push incident...

_Edward it's me, Veronica._ She said in my head. Often when I thought about her, she spoke to me in my mind, telling me the soft words I'd always wished to hear her utter.

_Edward, stop scratching my head, I won't have any fur left._ She continued.

"Veronica?" I murmured to the cat staring at me intently from my shoulder attracting Rosalie's and Jasper's attention.

She licked my cheek as only response.

"What the..." I began to swear again as Esme ran through the door towards the car.

"Edward, we need to find her..." she began to cry as I walked out of the car to greet her. Vampires didn't cry, they did however have venom moisten their eyes when they felt the need to cry. It was the closest comfort one could get.

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "I found her."

"Where?!" she asked looking around.

I lifted the cat as only response, tilting my head and moving my eyes in its direction. She followed my gaze, but looked past the cat, towards the forest.  
"She's the cat." I said with restraint, knowing how crazy I must have sounded. I cradled her in my arms like a small child. Her fur was so soft, it felt like silk. "I'll take care of this; you can all go to school without us, and you can get to your appointments." I finished as I quickly made my way to her room, to set her on her bed.

She was slightly dizzy, her animal form was so small; it must have been a traumatizing experience for her.

_What did those stupid dogs do to me?_ She hissed in my head.

"Dogs?" I asked.

_Yes dogs, stupid La Push mutts._ She continued to growl. _Sam said I was a leech, he's the first, the alpha of the shape shifters._

"They're back?" I demanded trying to conceal my alarm. "What did he tell you?"

_He helped me become human again but I can't do it. I don't remember, I was afraid to go to school...afraid it might happen...my fate...stupid Quileute superstitions._ The thoughts jumped around in her head, blocking certain things, editing as it came out. It was hard, a cat's mind could only take so much.

Maybe she was a sponge, just absorbed other people's powers, but couldn't control them... The only one I knew that would know for sure was Eleazar, but with his diet and the work he's done for the Volturi, it wasn't a good idea to have him see. It was tempting however...

"Okay, how do you transform then?" I asked her softly, kneeling beside the bed to be at her level.

_He said it would happen with anger._ She thought. _ But I'm not angry, well I wasn't...well not exactly. I just don't get it!_

"So basically you would need to calm down." I concluded; it was the only logical explanation I could find. When she'd set some of her thoughts in order she agreed. It was hard to keep her focused. It only took a small dust particle to have her focused elsewhere. She fought hard to stay, but her feline body didn't have the capacity. "Veronica." I whispered petting her head. "Bear with me please?"

Her steel eyes bore into mine, her little mind flooding into my own. There weren't many things, but still more than a cat could ever tolerate. Softly passing my cold hand on her soft furry head and whispering in her ears, she seemed to relax. That's when I heard it, the notes they played in her head, even though I hadn't touched a single piano key.

_You know that song? _she chimed in my head at the recognition. _I've been trying to find it!_

"Want me to play it for you?" I asked her softly. "There's a piano downstairs, I could play it for you, and maybe you'd feel more relaxed." I breathed. Had I had a heartbeat, it would probably have thundered at the moment. I had never played this song, and I wouldn't even have to pretend to play it for her, she would be there, listening to every note.

She whispered in my head that she'd love to hear it, and though she didn't ask I opened my arms and she jumped to my chest and let me cradle her in my arms. I walked this time, opting for the human speed rather than my own. She purred softly, it was adorable. As gently as I could, I set her down on the piano bench by my side. I knew that had she been in her human form, my inhibitions would have stopped me from touching her, holding her so close to me, close enough to feel her pulse through my corpse. She probably wouldn't have sat next to me, I was grateful for it. I almost hoped she'd turn back by my side, and make me the cure to her ailment.

I tightened my hands into fists above the keys before beginning to play. There was no need for me to pop my fingers, or stretch my muscles, it was my showing stress. Would she notice? Would I be open to her as I let the song in my heart unravel for the first time and filled her ears? The song began as softly as it was too, sweet and uncertain, as our first encounters replayed in my head. The uneasiness replaced with tension, as I tried my best to focus on the notes rather than the images that assaulted my mind. As the pace quickened, so did the display of images in my head as hers added themselves to mine, I could hear her heart pace quickening with the notes, and pursue as the conclusion began, the last note finishing with the wish of a kiss.

The sweet scent of her blood rose in the air, she was blushing.

"Edward." She spoke softly, I dared not look at her, afraid of what I'd see in her eyes. "Don't turn." She pleaded.

"There's nothing wrong." She continued before I could say the words. "I just really need your jacket right now, you see when I transform, I..."

"Oh." I exclaimed as I saw the image in my mind. "Oh God, here." I said handing the jacket without looking.

"Thanks." she mumbled running up the stairs in my vest. I had had a small glimpse that was stronger than me. It was wrong, but at the same time I knew she was far enough for me to get nothing but a sight of shins and feet as white legs disappeared above the stairs and into the hall.

A few minutes later she walked down the stairs, her cheeks pinker than before filling the room with her taunting aroma. The smell grew stronger with my thoughts, I needed to change them.

"It's okay." She whispered, taking a cautious step towards me. "I understand I guess."

"It's not acceptable." I replied softly. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh." She shushed coming closer again. When there was less than three feet between us she stood still closing her eyes, controlling her breathing.

She remained that way a good ten minutes, just seeming to listen, as if she were lost and had left her body behind. There was no entering her mind, and what I would have given to see what was there. She walked the extra step, and took my hand. What I wouldn't have paid to know what was going through it, was she thinking about me? Had I scared her? Did she find me weird? Maybe I should return to the Denali, if I couldn't think like a brother, I should at least give her that much peace.

Her eyes opened and bore into mine, freezing me into place with their bright green, something I hadn't seen in a long while. Her teeth pressed on her lower lip, almost breaking through the skin; I could smell the blood threatening to spill.

"Thank you." she whispered, her cheeks still fiery.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"The song." she murmured. "It was beautiful, I, wow..." she broke off, "No one's ever done anything so..." her heart fluttered under her chest. "So, so...romantic." she finished letting her hair fall on her face to cover the blushing of her cheeks.

I was afraid to touch her, to make a wrong move. What was it she was trying to tell me? Why couldn't I see it in her mind?

"Mind over matter." She whispered lifting her gaze back into mine. "I can block you out, and send you what I want now." She blushed. "but I'm not sure what you'd think. Not sure about the last note, if that was..."

"I'm sorry." I replied softly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I shouldn't have..."

"Wait." She cut me off. "that was you? I thought it was..."

"You thought it too?" I exclaimed surprised.

She bit her lip harder this time letting her mind project into mine as her skin pulsed with the blood gushing in her veins. I set two fingers under her chin and lifted her face towards mine. Could I kiss her and not harm her? Would I have control?

"How hard is it for you exactly?" she asked in an undertone.

"It's bearable." I replied softly. "It's much better."

"Even like this." She whispered sliding into my arms shakily never tearing her gaze from my own.

"Even like that." I murmured in her ear, breathing in her scent.

Her head lifted softly, exposing her bare neck to me. I could see and feel the blood streaming under, begging me to release it. Her jaw trembled slowly as my thoughts leaked to hers. I needed to prove that I was in control, to show her she had nothing to fear, even though I knew that was a lie in itself. Could I do it?

_I believe you can._ Her mind cheered me on softly; it wasn't certain, but it was there.

Slowly, I set my cheek on her warm neck. She stood still, as still as she could to not provoke the animal in me. It was all in my head, to her disposition. I heard her lips part as she did her best to control her hammering heart and scarce breath. After a few minutes, her hand slowly caressed its way up my arm and to my other cheek, as if to warn me that she was going to make contact with my skin. Slightly trembling, her hands combed through my hair, sending chills down my spine.

The warmth of her skin penetrated my own, giving my body a temperature it never achieved on its own. As I retired to stare at her, she lightly cupped my cheek to feel what I'd been thinking. We needed no words, no warnings, only thoughts exchanged.

She blushed, biting her lower lip at the next thought to zoom in her mind. She bit too hard and a small drop of blood escaped from her lip, she could taste it as it spread on her tongue, my mouth salivated at the thought. Her mind was begging me to kiss her, beckoning me repeatedly, taunting me. I searched her eyes, they were pleading as well.

Her heart pounded quickly in her chest, her breath fleeing faster than she could gain as I leaned towards her radiating face. The ache in my throat burned like the sun the closer I got to her bleeding lip. It was only a few drops yet it filled me with excruciating pain, only a few inches and it would dance on my tongue.

The seconds felt like hours as my lips hung over hers, debating on the act I was about to commit.

"I'm sorry." She whispered setting her index on her lips between us, before setting it on my own. "Another time." She smiled dimly as smallest drop of blood filled my mouth.

"No." I surprised myself with my own boldness, as my arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

Her arms settled on mine, her shaky palms on my shoulders as I leaned in to kiss her warm tender lips. Her fingers gripped my hair, and her body followed, as if attracted by a powerful magnet. I could taste the lust in the little blood left that had earlier escaped. Softly I pulled her off, before she start anything she wasn't ready to do.

* * *

_**Hello loves!**_

_**it's not my longest chapter, but I think it is the sweetest 3 teehee**_

_**For now **_

_**I don't know when I'll be able to write the rest, I'm hoping to write a few chapters this weekend, but it is that time of the year...you guessed it MIDTERM CRAMMING, the season before CRAMSTMAs 3**_

_**I hope you all enjoy, and please, pretty please leave a comment/review. I really enjoy them **_

_**A.G.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Cullens**

**Veronica's POV**

My first kiss with Edward had thrown me off. It was nothing like that of Jordan's. His lips had been so warm; burning even, but Edward, that was different. Her was warm because of me, the whole time he had spent with his cheek on my neck, my heart had thundered, my skin had burned with desire, and my breathe had fled quicker than I could catch it. My skin tingled, as if my nervous system had become a live wire, burning me with the most pleasurable feelings.

I had wanted that kiss, even if it would kill me. When Edward kissed me, I knew my life wasn't a fairytale; that he was no prince in shining armor, that I would never _live_ happily ever after; I knew what it meant to fall for Edward: death. It was so simple; it could have been done so easily. The moment my slightly bloodied lip had made contact with his, his hands had tightened around my arms, blocking most of my circulation, his fingers digging into my skin. I knew he was trying his best to hold back, to refrain from killing me then and there; it was all in his mind. I blocked the pain from my mind; it was easy with the coolness his body offered, and the rest of my body reacting so violently. It was stronger than me; I just wanted more, the sweetness of his breath, the coolness of his skin easing my smoldering desire, and his strong grip claiming me as his own.

My reflection was depressing; I looked like a beaten wife, even though I was the happiest girl on earth. My biceps were covered in thin purplish bruises. There were more on the sides of my stomach, where he'd pulled me towards him and a small in the shape of a finger between my neck and shoulder towards my back. As horrible as they looked, every one of them had a space in my heart. It was my fault, I shouldn't have let him taste my blood, I had been lucky that this had been the most damage done, it seemed like a small price to pay for the joy it procured.

"Knock knock!" Alice said softly from the door. "Can I come in?" she asked her voice like an Aeolian harp.

"Sure." I replied when I'd slipped on a long sleeved turtleneck to cover my marks, the last thing I needed was for him to feel guilty about them. He already felt guilty for kissing me, as if he were abusing of me because of his age.

"Sooooooo." She sat down on my bed grinning. "What's new?"

"Nothing much." I replied blushing, it was obvious that she knew about me and Edward. "Just the usual..."

"Oh come on." She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me you made out with Edward so we can gossip between girls."

Alice was so up front and funny. I loved her, she was the best, but she abused my kindness, using me as a doll, reliving her human life through me.

"WHAT?!" Rosalie said from the hall quickly making her way in to sit beside Alice. "We definitely need to talk."

"Okay." I hissed. "I kissed him." My cheeks blazing crimson.

"Told you so." Alice said turning to Rose and childishly sticking her tongue out.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Tell me from the beginning what happened, I want every last detail."

"Well I was a cat, and so Edward tried to help me turn back...it was hard, my cat form isn't easy to control, it has such a small mind it was hard to focus. I couldn't stay in a mood long enough to change back. That's when the song played in my head, I'd had it in my head for a while, but I could never remember where it was from."

"Wait what song?" Alice demanded interrupting me.

"My lullaby." I blushed. "I heard it in his mind before he'd played it, which explains why I couldn't coin the author. I don't do things consciously. My _mind reading_ isn't exactly like Edward's I don't have that much room in my head, I just know things."

"He wrote you a song?" Rose asked me smiling sweetly at the gesture. "That's so adorable! Can we hear it?"

I blushed. "No." I murmured."

"What?!" the two exclaimed together.

"Why not?" Alice demanded slightly flustered.

"I..." I started like a blubbering fool. "I want it for myself. It's special, I don't want to share it yet... it's mine. Anyways, did you guys want the story or not." I added annoyed that they were going to debate me.

"Continue." Rose said softly, staring at me with her honey eyes.

"His song filled me so much that I turned back. I only needed a feeling, a thought, something human to hold on to. I needed focus. It was really simple, everything sort of clicked in my mind. It's complicated to explain, I don't think I could. I sort of remembered Edward's words: "Mind over matter." It's odd, but that's all it is, so now I can change back and forth more or less on demand, and I can use my mind better. It's like having that weird connection with Edward helped unblock my mind through his. I can protect my thoughts and project them. I can't exactly hear thoughts on demand, but I have a good sense of what people think."

"Okay, but how did you two end up making out." Alice added, sitting on edge, visibly wanting to know the rest.

"Well, when I came back from getting dressed..."

"Wait you were naked?" Rosalie growled appalled. "What were you thinking?!" she hissed. "Do you have any idea of what..."

"Whoa." I said putting my friend before me. "We didn't have sex if that's what you think." I added quickly. "When I transform, it doesn't include my clothes, Edward gave me his jacket without looking at me, like I asked him. Well, he did look at the bottom of my legs when I ran up, but he's a male, I guess that's normal."

"Wow, I didn't know Edward had male genes." Alice giggled.

"I was almost convinced he was gay." Rosalie added with a smirk.

"He is not gay." I hissed. "He's very straight, and his sexual life is none of your business." I finished slightly angered.

"He already knows ours." Alice chimed. "He can read our minds."

"Oh my god." I clasped my hand to my mouth. "Poor Edward, you think he wants to hear you four banging. I mean he has enough of Emmett's mind to endure." I ended rolling my eyes.

"Perfect match." Rose told Alice with a smirk.

"Couldn't have done better myself." Alice added smug.

"What are you talking about?" Esme said walking into my room with a pile of freshly dried clothes.

"Edward and Veronica kissing." Alice giggled mischievously.

"He almost saw her naked." Rose added with a wink. "But you know Edward, he's such a gentleman."

"What?!" Esme replied awed.

"Ugh." I growled.

"When did this happen?" she demanded.

"The day I was a cat." I grumbled. "He played me a lullaby he wrote for me, and then I went to change, and when I came back down, we had this awkward moment, just to realize we thought the same thing, and then I cut my lip, so I was going away so he wouldn't kiss me, but then he did, and..." I was staring at my feet from the moment I'd mentioned cutting my lip, I hoped he wouldn't be in trouble for tasting me. "it was perfect." I bit my lip again.

The place I'd cut had become harder, and cold. It was the oddest thing. He had licked that part of my lip as we kissed, and the part slightly tingled and burned. It was slightly lighter than the rest of the skin inside my lip, like frosted pink. I kept touching it unconsciously; it felt like ice, permanently grafted to my skin.

**Edward's POV**

Was it wrong to love my sister? We weren't connected by blood or so to speak...I had tasted her, even if it had been the faintest of tastes. It had pulled strongly inside me, it had taken every ounce of my will not to kill her. Mind over matter, there was only one thing I wanted in life, and that was her.

Could she know how long I had waited for her? That in my ninety plus years of existence, never had a woman had this effect on me, never had I been remotely attracted? Love wasn't necessary, I was self-sufficient, I didn't need another, no, it was more than that. I could have had any woman in the world had I wanted to. It was so simple, it wasn't as if Emmett, and Jasper didn't pick on me, or push me to do so.

How sweet they said it was, how many feelings I'd been lacking, the thoughts of power and lust they'd pushed through their minds and into my own. Even then, it did nothing, I didn't feel the need. I live a damned life, I would certainly not damn another soul to my lonesome world. Never had I felt so selfish to want to take a life and make it my own. I wanted her, forever. Was I fooling myself with the power of a single kiss?

"A little bird told me someone got lucky while _we_ were in class." Emmett said chuckling as he walked through my room and sat on the couch in front of me. "_My girlfriend's been turned into a cat_, I'll have to try that to stay home next time."

"Emmett." Jasper said cooly taking a seat by him on my couch. "She was the cat, I could feel it."

"Doesn't change the facts." Emmett replied to defend himself. "I heard the girls talking about how she turned back and was naked..." he grinned satisfied with the gossip he'd heard. "I must say I've doubted you bro, never thought you had the balls."

"I never knew you could get a girl naked playing piano." Jasper said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should try that."

"We didn't _bang._" I replied the last word disgusted looking out the window, where I was sitting.

"Not surprising." Emmett sighed loudly. "At least you got to see a naked girl."

"I didn't look." I replied outraged.

"Why not?" Jasper said softly. "I mean she wouldn't have noticed with our speed."

"Because she asked me not to." I sighed, as if I needed to give an excuse. "and she isn't _just_ a girl, she's our sister, how can you be so cruel and dumb after all she's been through Emmett?"

"Day one and he's already whipped." Emmett laughed.

"I wouldn't speak _Emmy_." Jasper said mocking Rosalie. "Rosalie has got you tied around her little finger."

"Oh yeah." Emmett replied defensively, standing up. "Well, Alice knows what you're going to try and refuses you based on what you think of."

"Oh but I can change her feelings about that." Jasper replied with a grin and a wink.

"Out." I growled pointing the door.

"Aw, come on man." Emmett replied in the tone he used when he'd gone too far. "I'm just playing, I didn't mean it. You know we all love Veronica here. She's just the cutest thing, but you're really serious about her, are you sure she's ready?"

"I'm not planning anything." I defended. "We just kissed."

**Jasper's POV**

He was shaking with anger as the topic of his first sight of Veronica emerged. The emotions it triggered in him were murderous. I didn't need to read his mind to know his biggest desire other than protecting her, was ripping them to shreds.

"Well, she has experienced more than you." I said softly to save the situation. "So we thought we might come have a chat with you."

"I don't need sex ed." He hissed through clench teeth, his eyes pitch black. "that is what you're offering isn't it?"

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with having questions." Emmett said on a serious tone I wasn't used to hearing him use. It actually sounded like a concerned older brother, rather than the idiot he usually was.

"Even if I did have questions, I know other people I'd go to before _you_ Emmett." He growled.

I sighed at their bickering. "Look, we care for our sister as much as we care for you Edward." I interrupted. "We just want to help, it's complicated, and I can't imagine you...with her as a... human."

I could feel his anxiety. He was talking big, but he was also curious of what we had to say. It was human nature after all, we may be vampires, but the human urges, desires were still there.

"What's this now?" Carlisle said entering the room.

"Sex ed." Emmett grinned like an imbecile, all his seriousness changed for flagrant lack of tact.

"Oh, what's her name?" Carlisle smiled fondly, he'd hoped Edward would find his better half some day.

He looked down ashamed.

"Edward and Nikky sitting in a tree." Emmett sang tauntingly.

"Nikky?" Carlisle demanded raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Veronica." I sighed. "Alice foresaw it a couple weeks ago, it's why I left, I just couldn't stand the tension anymore."

"Oh." He said taken aback. "Is that why she wanted those..."

"No." He hissed. "Nothing's planned; these two are speculating that I'm going to fornicate because I kissed her!"

"You two kissed?" he demanded sitting beside Emmett and joining the conversation.

Edward buried his face in his hand with a sigh. "I'm not setting anything in stone, in fact I don't even know where this is going, but if it did get anywhere..." he began

"It's a beautiful experience." Carlisle said softly, he was so fatherly with us. "It's the best experience you can have."

"After human blood." Emmett added with a sadistic smile.

"Asides the obvious, what would happen...I mean all I have is venom, could that, could anything happen, I mean is there recollection of humans and vampires..."

"It's happened, mostly the humans died." Carlisle replied. "It's hard to control a frenzy, especially if it's one of the first times, but you've had all the biology I've had, I don't think I need to sketch that part for you, but you seem to handle her blood well. The rest is speculation. Look at Irina and her sisters, they've loved countless men for centuries now, and they all live to tell the tale, men included."

"Yes, but they're women, I mean are their chances that she may, get pregnant with venom." He finished the sentence on the softest murmur, it was almost hard for us to hear.

"In truth, I can't tell you." he replied. "There's no recollection of such a thing, however, she is taking a pill, so even if there was a risk, with no ovulation, there's a three percent chance of discovering."

"Thanks." He said covering his eyes. He already felt guilty; surely he was afraid that the past would repeat itself, something he didn't want her to live through again.

**Veronica's POV**

It was embarrassing to have a "sex talk" with Esme present, to me she was my mother, and though I loved her with all my heart, and knew that in reality, she'd been turned at my age, it was hard to accept it, but after a while it had slowly passed. I wasn't fully open with her there, but I said as much as needed to be said. I didn't ask any questions, between the three of them, I was never given the chance.

They all seemed to approve that I was "with" Edward. Was I even "with" him? We'd kissed, but was there more? I mean it was obvious to me, but maybe not for him... Would he properly ask me out? I was shaking by the time I'd gone to bed, unable to rest, wondering what would come next...

"Was there a particular way you had in mind?" his voice murmured.

"Edward?" I hissed in the dark. "Is that you?"

There was a soft chuckle, like a single mocking hard breath. "Yes." He sighed softly.

"You scared the crap out of me." I replied slightly shaking as I covered myself with the comforter. The pyjamas Alice had gotten me were a little skimpy, and now I understood why. "Just give me a warning next time?" I added in a nicer tone.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I can leave..."

"No." I cut him off. "Stay, please."

"Okay." He replied, his shadow slowly approaching me.

My heart thundered as it grew on the netting around my bed. I could barely keep my breath steady at the thought of him being in my room. Would Esme mind?

"She's busy." He answered my thoughts.

"This isn't the first time you've snuck into my room is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow, unsure of how that made me feel.

"Well, I...ugh...I've been here a few times when you slept." He blurted, I'd never heard his voice to rugged and unsure. "You were having a bad dream one night, and I thought you needed help, and then..." his phrase was hanging in mid air.

"What did you hear?" I demanded a little shaky, my cheeks were already crimson. I'd heard it in his mind, but I wanted it to come out of his lips.

"You said my name." He whispered kneeling at my bedside. "Don't be ashamed. If I could dream it would be of you." he had a short pause, the time to recollect himself. "When you spoke my name, the notes of your lullaby started playing in my mind..."

"I guess I can forgive you then." I said avoiding his gaze as I smiled to myself. "It was a pretty lullaby." I added with a shy smirk.

"How could it be anything less than beautiful when it was inspired by you?"

I reached for the back of my hair trying to hide my embarrassment, it was the sweetest thing anyone had said to me, yet alone done for me.

"So, you'll have to excuse me," He said softly, " you see I've never done this, so I'm hoping you can help me."

"What is it?" I asked trying to ignore my heart pounding in my ears.

"Well you see, I'm thinking of calling on you, but I'm not sure that you'll agree." He continued.

"Call on me?" I whispered unsure.

"Oh, well I think it's called dating." He smiled shyly.

"Oh, well in that case, you don't have to worry, I'll say yes." I grinned, my hands shaking. "Do you want to..." I said making space in my bed.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate." He said gently.

"Oh, well no, I mean I already had _that_ talk with Esme, Rose, and Alice, but I'd like you to hold me if you wouldn't mind. I think it may help me sleep."

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" he offered as he shyly lay himself beside me. "I can sing to you all night." He added just as softly.

"My lullaby?" I yawned curling myself to his cold chest. there was no heart beat to be in tune with, just a constant breath.

"Anything you like." He whispered kindly before humming, and gently caressing my hair until I drifted to sleep.

**Unknown POV (for now...I already know who it is rolls eyes)**

Tilting my head each side, I popped the bones; an old habit from my mortal life. Every time I was on a hunt, it was part of the chase. My heart hadn't raced at the thought of it in the longest time, I couldn't even remember it. All I remember was that angel of death that had brought me to life, god had she been beautiful, but in the end, she'd been useless. I'd killed her as I had the others following her.

My new conquest was perfect, pure animal instinct compacted in the finest body I'd laid hands on. Everything about her made me yearn with desire: her blazing unkempt mane, her feral eyes, and the sweet sound of her hiss; melody to my ears. She was my better half, the one that completed my gift, for now.

She was the one I'd hunted after my loss; it'd been a good second prize, my first prize having died that very night in the woods. Such a waste, but I knew I would see her again, she would have been such a great partner...wasted potential. It didn't matter; there was a better prize, a greater one, I had marked her long ago.

She was so pure, and just like God did to man in the Garden of Eden, I would offer her the forbidden fruit and rip her from paradise to rule with me in hell. It was so easy with that type. Everything about me would attract her. She had been so easy to track, and she was turning out to be such a fun game. She even gave me a challenge, the day she moved in with the Cullens.

* * *

_**Wow, I had time to write another one.**_

_**I truly impress myself at times! haha.**_

_**I hope you like this one and anticipate the others as well!**_

_**I'm not sure that this one isn't sweeter than the previous one, so many quotes I love...**_

_**Thank you all for your comments/reviews, they were awesome.**_

_**Rayne02, don't worry, you'll know why soon enough! **_

_**A.G**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Carlisle**

**Veronica's POV**

I had barely gone to school this week, and Carlisle had nicely covered for me, saying I was quarantined for having a bad case of the flu. Esme had been furious that I'd missed the whole week, even though she understood; she perceived it as my wanting to stay with Edward more than my fear of turning into a cat.

"Ugh." I growled. "I despise math, do we really have to go through with this?" I pleaded, trying vainly to bat my lashes, it worked in cartoons and bad romances, why not give it a try.

"Yes." He sighed. "Come on, this is basic algebra." His voice was soft. "It's not so hard..." he paused and smirked. "If you get the next ten right, I'll give you a kiss."

"You evil fiend!" I smiled as I narrowed my gaze.

Math was my Achilles' heel, the thorn in my side, the subject I despised and sucked at most. I was good in algebra however, I just hated it. If I took my time and set my mind to it, I would be able to do them flawlessly, but I achieved this concentration better when bought with Edward's kisses. I would have done the whole month's worth of homework for a single kiss.

"Deal." He smiled mischievously. "I guess I'll let you get to that." He said slowly getting up and walking away.

"No." I pouted. He stopped to stare at me impishly. "How about I _finish_ the homework I missed this week..."

He gave me a crooked smile; it made my heart skip a beat. "I'll be back later tonight, do as much as you can. If you need any help ask Emmett, he's good with math. I need to hunt if I'm going to be alone with you this weekend." He finished with a guilty wink.

"Wait what?" I demanded. He hadn't asked me out for the weekend, but then again, it wasn't like I would have refused. "When was this decided?"

"I thought it, Alice confirmed it." He smiled his crooked smile he'd been using these past few days. Surely he liked the effect it had on my heartbeat.

"Where are we going?" I asked curious now.

"That's a surprise." He grinned mischievously. I couldn't even read his mind, he was blocking me out.

"How will I know what to wear?" I demanded. Even he couldn't deny that it was a valid question. He wasn't exactly the normal boyfriend; he could take me anywhere, literally. How could I know what to expect? Even the simplest feeling of a touch was completely different with Edward.

"Alice." He replied rolling his eyes before jumping out my window.

It almost gave me a heart attack. Though I knew he would land unscathed, I still needed to run to the window and make sure he wasn't spread eagle on the ground beneath it. The moment, I had confirmed his safe landing; I was able to breathe again and return gloomily to my desk.

Edward and Esme had taken turns bringing me back to pace with what I'd missed this semester. My brothers and sisters had a perfect track record in high school. They were all beautiful, everyone envied them – creating rumours to make up reasons to dislike them – they all had perfect scores...the list went on. Here I was, average in everything, striving to keep up, and failing epically.

I plugged my ipod in the special Japanese imported sound system Edward had fought to make me accept. The Cullens were rich, that was fine, but why would I need a super sophisticated sound system that made the sound pristine when I couldn't hear things the way they did? I could barely tell the difference between it and my old cheap one, I mean I knew it was better, but I didn't hear much difference with the old one, something that exasperated Edward. He wanted to spoil me rotten, and though I had a black credit card from them with "limit is the sky" type of account, I couldn't bring myself to use it.

It was hard for me to study or do homework in complete silence, I always needed some sort of noise, music, anything, a train passing, I wasn't complicated. I put a more hip hop oriented playlist for sakes of not being too distracted with the music. Firstly, I couldn't sing to it, and secondly the beat was so redundant, it hardly ever took me by surprise and off to another place.

A few hours later, I'd finished the homework I'd missed, and the couple pages that were due on Monday and Tuesday. Mr Varner would pick on me so much Monday, especially that I had him in the morning. I was so apathetic in the morning, except when Edward was around, that's when I was most energetic, but when it came to math, I was alone, it was one of the rare classes I had with neither Alice nor Edward.

I stretched my aching hand and fisted it a few times before stretching my arms forward and resting on my desk; slowly drifting to sleep, unable to keep my eye lids open.

"CAUSE I'M A... CRIMINAL!" Emmett boomed loudly beside my ear, rapping to the song playing, half scaring me to death. His voice had resonated through my body and made my heart thunder in my chest.

"Dammit Em." I hissed clutching my chest. "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh come on." He laughed staring at me in disbelief. "That was hilarious."

"I think I'm going to use you as an experiment someday soon." I yawned, struggling to catch my breath.

"On?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow and looking at me from the side. I wouldn't tell him, but someday I'd probably end up kicking him below the belt, I almost wished that vampires had this human weakness.

"You'll see." I grinned mischievously. "Well, since you've been quite a nuisance to my sleep cycle, why don't you review my math homework?" I added laughingly.

"Ah give me that you noob." He said rolling his eyes.

"At least I'll have done my high school once." I chuckled. "Unlike someone who's gone through it so many times."

"You'll get to repeat the experience someday, over and over again." He added as he read my work. He hadn't sat down two minutes that he was already handing me back my sheets. "It's good." He said. "You have two mistakes in Monday's homework, but asides from that you did well."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He replied stretching on my chair. "Why don't you go hunt me something as a thanks." He laughed.

"If you pick on my about that again, I swear to god that I will leave a rat or a bird on your side of the bed."

He chuckled, unable to conceal his mirth. "As if you could catch anything."

Jaw clenched, I just stared at him. That was it, if he wanted a dead token, he'd get one. In a flash I was the tawny cat again, and running out of the house as fast as my body would take me. It had taken me time to get the hang of it seeing as it was faster than my human pace. Everything was stronger, my sight, my smell, my speed. My paws slammed silently in the grass as I darted for the forest. The surroundings were rich in small game. I hadn't spent five minutes in the woods that I'd caught a mouse. As a human, the thought disgusted me, but the cat's mind gave me the pleasure of the hunt, the power of taking a life, of being above in the food chain.

Of course, as I'd promised I'd dumped it on his side of the bed before sneaking back into my room. Fully clothed, I walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Veronica?" Carlisle's gentle even voice called.

"Yeah." I replied stopping at the door and peeking in.

"I wanted to see you." he smiled gently. "Well, Edward wanted me to speak with you, and then I wanted to speak with you as well about other issues."

"Sure." I said taking a step into his office. I'd never walked into this room.

The room was high-ceilinged with tall west-facing windows. The walls were paneled with dark wood – where they were visible that is – the majority of wall space being devoted to towering bookshelves which reached high above my head, and held an enormous amount of books.

Carlisle was seated behind his large mahogany desk, in a black leather chair. He smiled kindly gesturing me to sit after setting a bookmark in the large volume he was reading.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked shyly, crossing my legs.

"I thought maybe you'd like to know some of our history, since you are living with us and are a part of the family. If you don't have time I'd understand." He said smiling kindly. Carlisle would never force anyone to do something they weren't comfortable, and I loved him for that, along with his humanity. To me he was the proof that vampires could have souls that they weren't as monstrous as we imagined them to be in horror movies.

"That's kind." He said softly, I hadn't stopped him from seeing what I thought, I was too shy to say these things, but I also wanted him to know that I was grateful and content with his family.

He rose from his chair and walked towards me, his speed was unsettling at times. "If you take a look at the wall behind you." he exclaimed in his gentle voice, "I'll begin my story."

The wall we faced now was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes. In my hasty examination, I tried to logically bind them together, but there was nothing to bring the vibrant colored ones with the monochrome ones.

I was slightly startled when he'd gone before me and pointed out on the left side a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. It wasn't the brightest or biggest one, just a small sepia colored canvas depicting a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"This is London is the sixteen-fifties." He began, "The London of my youth, where my life began, and ended."

"What happened?" I asked softly. "When you were sired?"

"Sired." He said slightly mocking. "I'm afraid it isn't that kind of an act. Let me start with what I know and think, and you may conclude what you wish afterwards."

"I was born in the sixteen-forties or so I believe, time wasn't marked accurately then, not for the common people at least. It was just before Cromwell's rule though. My mother died giving birth to me, making me the only son of an Anglican pastor. My father was an intolerant man, and as the Protestants came into power, he was eager to persecute the Roman Catholics and followers of other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. In his time, he led many hunts for witches, werewolves and vampires." He paused as I took the information in.

"They burned many innocents – of course the creatures they sought were not so easily caught. When he grew old, he put me in charge. I was a disappointment in his eyes because I would not readily accuse people, and see demons where they did not exist. I was more persistent than my father." He said with a gleam in his eyes, it wasn't anything haughty, rather reminiscent of a sad era.

"I actually discovered a coven hiding in the sewers, coming out at night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were more than myth and legend that was the way many lived." He said looking deep into my eyes. "On night, under my command, the people gathered their pitchforks and torches, waiting for one of them to emerge. Eventually, one did. He must have been old. I recall him calling out to us in Latin. He could have run away from us. I was twenty three then, and at the head of the pursuit. Rather than outrun us, the creature turned and attacked us. He bit me before killing two men, and making off with a third before disappearing, leaving me to bleed in the streets."

He pushed his hair back with his hand as he took a small pause. "I knew what was to be done, every contaminated body would be burned, and my father would condemn me if he'd known." He said sadly. "So I hid in a cellar, burying myself in rotting potatoes for three days. The process of becoming a vampire is painful from the moment you're bitten. The venom we carry burns like wildfire; it was nothing less than a miracle that I remained silent. When I knew what I had become, I rebelled. It took every ounce of will I owned to refrain from feeding on human blood.

"I even tried killing myself." He added. "I jumped from great heights, attempted to drown myself...I tried everything I could think of, even starving myself. It's hard for newborns to be so rational, so in control. You see, when you are new, the instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything.

"The more time elapsed, the hungrier I grew, and eventually weak. I strayed as far from the human populace that I could. Planning by day, and travelling by night. One night, a herd of deer passed my hiding place, and without control, I attacked them and felt my strength return, it's at that moment that I discovered I didn't have to be the vile monster I feared."

"That's a beautiful story." I said softly. "I mean, I understand how disgusted you were with yourself, but you proved even in the strongest of thirsts that you could control yourself, that must count for something."

"My story isn't over." He grinned. "That was only the beginning. I later swam to France, and travelled Europe by night, studying in various universities – music, science, medicine – and found my calling, my penance rather. I wanted to save human lives. It took me two centuries to perfect my self-control and immune myself to the scent of blood, in order to fulfill the job I love without the agony."

He gently tapped the huge painting in front of us. "I was in Italy when I discovered others like me. They were much more civilized and educated that the wraiths of the London sewers." He touched a comparatively dignified quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. Upon closer examination, I chuckled as I realized that I recognized the golden-haired man.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by my friends." He added to explain the painting. "Aro, Marcus, Caius." He pointed at the two black haired and one snowy haired beside his representation. "Nighttime patrons of the arts. To us, they are the closest thing to royalty, but that part will be for another time. All you need know is that I tried to convert them to my way, but they weren't interested. Instead, I decided to try the new world, and as we monsters became objects of fairy tales, I was capable of living among you, unsuspected. Edward was the first one I turned." He said softly. "I wanted companionship, and he was a good candidate." He finished softly.

"What made you pick him?" I asked shyly, feeling my cheeks slightly blushing.

"He was dying during the Spanish influenza," He said softly. "but his story is not mine to tell, he will tell you in time."

"And Esme?" I asked him.

"Esme was dying as well." He added. "But once again, it is her story to tell, which I am sure she will in time. I've heard that Rosalie has already told you hers. It's interesting that she opened up to you so quickly, and has taken you under her wing. I haven't seen such fire in her eyes since she brought back Emmett."

"He was bit by a bear wasn't he?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Indeed he was mauled by bear when she brought him to me." He laughed as well.

"So there was something else you wanted to talk to me about as well..." I began softly. I truly feared what it was he wanted to speak to me of.

"Yes." He replied gently. "Now, I don't want to overstep my bounds." He sighed. "But I wanted to make sure that your intentions for your prescription haven't altered."

The sigh I let out left before I could refrain from doing it. "No." I said firmly. "I wanted it to make it easier for all of you, and at the same time for myself. I don't think Edward is ready, and neither am I, not after the events of the summer."

"What tells you that Edward isn't ready?" He asked gently. "I'm sorry if I go too far, I just find it interesting that you think of him before yourself."

"Carlisle," I said softly. "I wish I could tell you, and I understand that you are under oath, but I can't, and I won't. It's not my story to tell." I replied giving him his own excuse.

If I showed my bruises to Carlisle, the ones I'd gotten for a single kiss how would he and Esme react? Even worst, Edward would feel horrible for having harmed me in any way, and I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't risk losing him.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle had had a chat with Veronica, and my thirst was more than satiated. I waited patiently in the corner of her room, waiting for the moment she'd walk through the door. She was eating supper right now. It was that time of day where Rose and Esme fought for her attention, seeing who would out-cook the other and win her heart through food. It made them all happy, and by so, made me happy.

She was excited, her heart was giddily singing to me beneath her breast. She knew I was here, she expected me to be.

"Edward?" she whispered closing the door behind her. It was so adorable how she thought that my being here was wrong, that we would get in trouble. It was wrong, in the sense that I shouldn't even love her in the first place, it was selfish of me, but it didn't matter. She wanted me here, and her say went over mine, I was hers as she was mine.

"Yes." I grinned. "I'm here. Did you miss me?"

"Mucho." She smiled sweetly. "So am I yours starting now, or tomorrow or what all is happening?" she demanded a smirk on her face, and a hand on her hip, vaguely trying to imitate a matron.

"I guess I could steal you now." I smiled crookedly, it made her heart skip every time, and the sound was like angels singing. "I'm sure you have questions for me now."

"A few." She admitted blushing.

"How far did you get in your homework?" I asked. I knew from Emmett's mind what all she'd accomplished; I just wanted to know that she would tell the truth.

Of course she replied nothing more than she'd accomplished, and blushed as she took a step before me, as if it were a cue for her reward. I took her warm hand in mine and slowly pulled her towards me. We walked into the hall like a dance, I lead and she followed.

"Do you want to listen to music in my room?" I suggested when we'd reached my door. "Change of scenery." I smiled at her questioning eyes.

Truth was Alice wanted access to her wardrobe to pick her clothes out for this weekend. Tomorrow, I would take her out to the meadow, it was going to be sunny and since she wanted to see me _shine_ as she'd called it, I decided to take her. We would be back before sunset, but Alice wanted to pack a change of clothes and such, in case. She'd said. I had stopped questioning her long ago, and trusted her suggestions.

There was less temptation in my room, first off there was no bed, just a couch and a large collection of electronics. She hadn't come in since she'd moved here with us. Each time I heard her walk through the hall, I'd always wished she'd knock on my door or come in, but I'd been so defensive, and detached that I wasn't surprised that she rarely entered it.

I spent time explaining to her my story, of how my parents died of influenza and my mother had begged Carlisle to do _everything_ in his power to save me, and how he'd finally given in, and changed me as I was slowly dying. I told her how hard, and painful of a process it is, and how newborns are uncontrollable.

It felt nice to be able to share everything with someone. I wanted her to know everything, so she wouldn't feel excluded, and that if she desired, she may leave. If I were human I wouldn't live with vampires, it would be the smart thing to do, the _safe_ thing to do.

"You're trying to scare me aren't you?" she asked me, clearly having read through me.

"Maybe." I replied with a smirk.

"You expect me to just run out screaming don't you?" she sighed accusingly. "Well, I love a vampire, and I'm not going anywhere." She giggled. She'd used the word love, was I letting her get ahead of herself? I loved her, there was no doubt about it, but she was so new to this world.

The temptation was too strong; I crouched and curled my lip over my teeth, a playful growl in my throat.

"You wouldn't." She said.

She didn't even see me leap – it was too fast for her. All she knew is that suddenly she was airborne, and then we'd crashed into the sofa, her body surrounded by my own.

"You were saying?" I asked with a smirk as she pointlessly fought for her freedom, her heart pounding. Her hands were so soft and warm on my chest and arms as she attempted to claw her way out. Then as suddenly as she'd reacted, she sat still a moment.

"Fine." She grumbled rolling her eyes. "You're a scary monster."

"Much better." I approved releasing my grip still on top of her, quickly propping her back with a cushion to ease the tension in her body. Though I knew she was sarcastic. It would have been better for her to run away, to leave, and though it was the best option, it was one I hoped to never face. She gazed deeply into my eyes; they were green today.

I leaned in closer to her, taking in her mouth watering bouquet, my lips hovering over hers. She trembled softly as her heart hammered. I taunted her slightly, pretending to kiss her, blowing cold air on her lips. When unable to refrain; she lifted her lips to mine clasping her hands behind my head. It was hard to keep control when she reacted so vividly.

"Sorry." She whispered, when I'd unclasped her, and sat her beside me.

"It's okay." I reassured.

"Knock knock." Alice smiled gliding into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting mealtime." She giggled gently as Jasper entered behind him.

"I know you had certain plans for tonight..." she started biting her lip, "But you can't because of the thunderstorm that's going to roll in after dark..."

"We wanted to know if you were up for a game." Jasper finished grinning.

"A game?" Veronica asked tilting my head to the side, visibly at loss.

"Baseball." I informed her.

"Vampires play baseball?" she demanded awed.

"It's the American pastime." I replied with a mock solemnity. She was so cute and vibrant in her reactions; I couldn't help myself but to slightly pick on her.

* * *

_**Hey Lovelies,**_

_**Sorry for the double post, I'd forgotten to add my comments of the day!**_

_**Once again, I stole a story from Twilight! haha. It's at the end of Chapt 15 and the beginning of 16 in Twilight!**_

_**Next chapter will be entitled The Game. And yes, we will see Edward Dazzlingly glitter in the sun! P or not...mwahahaha**_

_**I've been doing really good on my posting these up, and so on, I hope I can keep this up, so if ever you get really desperate for more, spam me with comments ;P**_

_**I enjoy comments and reviews, so please, please, please, take a few minutes and leave me your feedback, it makes my day, and it makes me want to write which in the end keeps you all happy **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Game**

**Jasper's POV**

It felt so good to get out of the house, and away from Veronica and Edward. It had been by far the longest night of my existence. It wasn't enough to feel Rosalie and Emmett's lust, I had to feel those two, flaming with desire, and then dying with embarrassment. Alice was getting cranky as well. She was ecstatic that the two were together, and that it made both of them happy, but she hated the effect they had on me, which is why she had planned tomorrow. She had seen that they would get better, more open with each other.

The worst part of the night had been Edward and his cold showers. Each time the emotions were fine (I didn't think they were that much out of place), he'd punish himself with cold water; a human concept that truly did nothing to us. It wasn't like he'd feel it cold on his skin. He exasperated me, I was glad when he'd just distracted himself with something else.

Her feelings weren't _as_ bad, the worst was when she thought she was alone and safe from our hearing, but that was normal at her age, and already better handled than Edward. She also tended to control her inner feelings and thoughts from us, not wanting to burden me or Edward. She was so considerate, always thinking about us before herself, she really was Edward's better half, it was easy to see.

**Veronica's POV**

No one needed to wake me up, the slightest sun rays to dance on my closed eye lids had sufficed. I had been awoken several times by running water. Living with vampires made the smallest and faintest of sounds sound like an alarm clock. I knew they were all in the house, I could feel them, but I couldn't hear them. They made no sound unless they did so on purpose for my sake.

I knew there would be no one in the house, Alice had already warned me that they would all go out hunting, and Esme and Carlisle had planned a romantic day together out of town, but would return later that day. I was too busy thinking of being completely alone with Edward.I was too busy thinking of being completely alone with Edward. I was scared, scared and happy. I wanted to be alone with him, but I didn't know what that entailed.

As discreetly and quietly as I could I made my way to the dark kitchen. The sun was hiding behind fluffy clouds, but there were specks of blue which gave me hope, and scared me all the same. Would our day be cancelled if it was sunny? Or would he hold true to his word?

I scavenged through the fridge seeking inspiration for breakfast. The light was bright in my eyes; it took a few moments to adjust. I stared at the bacon and eggs, closed the fridge and walked to the bread box. Score, there were English muffins. As I turned around to get back to the fridge, I almost had a heart attack.

"Edward." I gasped clutching my heart as I stared at him leaning on the island counter. "You scared the bejeezus out of me."

"Sorry." He said softly walking to my side as lithe as a cat. "I didn't mean to scare you." he finished getting the eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

It took some hissing before he'd let me cook for myself. I didn't mind getting served hand and foot, but I needed to do some things for myself, like cooking breakfast on a Saturday morning. He was going to whisk me away for the day, the least he could do was let me have some resemblance of a human life.

He watched me carefully as I worked the oven top and made a Nikky-Bacon&Egg-McMuffin. I guess it would be as fascinating to him as as it would be to me to watch him hunt...

"Don't even think about it." He hissed giving me a glare that was between anger and pure fear.

"Fine." I mumbled. I wasn't much of a morning person but it was hard to even _think_ of being angry with Edward, he was just too, well... dazzling, which really was unfair. It would mean that I would probably never win a fight fairly if it ever were to happen.

He smirked at me. I felt bad to conceal my thoughts from him which is why I let my guard down around him, but at the same time, I had to hide some things from him, truths that he would never be able to handle.

When I was finally ready and was dressed we walked out of the house. He'd sighed at me in something that almost seemed as exasperation as we walked towards the garage to grab Emmett's Jeep. The thing was huge, which is why I called it the tank.

The sun peered every so often through the branches and the clouds, but not once did it touch Edward's skin. I wondered when he'd let me see him glitter. I wondered if it'd be like bedazzled or something.

"Do you want me to call this off?" he growled.

"If you're going to be in this hissy fit mode, than yes." I hissed back. "I was happy, did you wake up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning?"

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I don't mean to growl."

"Well you better be nicer." I pouted unable to stay mad as I climbed into the car. "I can't stay mad at you, but don't abuse it."

"You're right." He replied in his velvet tone. "Hopefully I'll be able to redeem myself soon."

We speedily drove through the trees and onto the road, I was happy to have buckled my seatbelt - it was more like a safety net, connecting in a circle in front of me - because I felt as if we'd crash into something on the way out. After a few moments of basking in Emmett's loud music, I reached for the dial and lowered it. Content, Edward changed CDs. We remained silent a while more, sharing a few guilty glances every so often. After a few moments, I broke the silence.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked. "I'm wearing a skirt and this pretty shirt, yet were taking the tank...I missed something along the way, or did Alice go crazy?"

"Don't worry." He reassured me. There was nothing his voice couldn't do to me. "Just relax, everything is taken care of."

"One day I will have control of a situation, and you will have to trust me, and I seriously doubt you'll be _this_ calm." I mumbled speaking towards my chest.

He chuckled darkly under his breath, and before I'd realized it, we were at the end of the road, near the forest. He parked the jeep and before I had my seatbelt unbuckled he had my door open and his hand outstretched and ready to aid me out of the car.

"Why thank you kind sir." I breathed with a wink as I set my hand on his and stepped out as gracefully as I could manage. He held both my hands as I jumped out, keeping one in his cold hand as I landed.

"My lady." He bowed bringing my hand to his chilly lips. I thought I would faint as I focused on breathing.

My cheeks were on fire, and it doubled as his cold finger stroke my cheekbone sending a chill down my spine and the burning sensation of a live wire coming to life upon contact, vibrating deep under the surface.

"Stop it." I whispered. "You're going to make me babble like an idiot."

"Maybe I think it's cute." He whispered gazing deep in my eyes with his honey eyes. "I have a favour to ask of you," he said softly. "but I'm not sure you'll accept."

"What is it?" I asked worried, my first reaction to peer at the sky.

"Do you trust me enough for me to carry you," he answered unsure. "I heard you've had a rather traumatizing experience with Emmett." He growled his brother's name. His protectiveness of my made my heart skip.

"Where?" I asked dumbly.

"Through the forest to a clearing." He said pointing at the dense foliage before me.

"You want to run with me through there?" I demanded looking at the trees. "I'm not sure." I replied shyly.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked me in a whisper taking a step closer to me.

He smelled so good...focus, I thought to myself. "Hitting trees, motion sickness, more trees..."

"You really think I'd let you hit a tree?" he interrupted me with his velvet voice, using the full power of his eyes on me.

"Tree bad." I mumbled like an idiot. "Motion sickness."

"Nikky." He whispered his lips near my ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I whispered, if there was one thing I knew is that I could trust Edward with my life.

"Then breathe." He said baffling me.

I didn't understand what he meant until I realized that everything around me was a blur as the ground disappeared silently under Edward's feet. When I'd finally been able to look up, he had set me down gently and kissed my hand.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" he smirked. "Not even a hair misplaced on your head."

It took a few seconds before I spoke, it wasn't fear or anxiety that stopped me, it was exhilaration. The second time was better for many reasons, firstly it was with Edward, secondly, he had dazzled me before doing it.

"Third." He corrected me. "The first time was with Rosalie, she carried you to the hospital when you impaled your arm.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"I'm going to show you something I've never shown anyone before." He said softly taking my hand. "You showed me that you trusted me, and you've been showing me all week, I thought it'd be my turn today."

I blushed as he spoke.

"I come here when I don't know what to think." He continued. "I used to come here a lot, to search for myself, but I haven't been back here in a while. It's a meadow that's really pretty, similar to the one Esme and the others took you to last time, but...well I'll let you see it for yourself, I'm really bad at these things sorry..."

"You're fine." I breathed. "You're doing great." I encouraged. "It's not like I can know better, it's sort of my first real _date_." I finished biting my lower lip softly, careful not to cut myself this time.

"Just walk forward." He motioned with his head. "I'm right behind you."

I walked forward in the direction he pointed, looking at the golden lighting ahead. I reached for the edge and stepped through the last fringe of ferns and into the loveliest place I'd ever laid eyes on. The meadow was small and perfectly round, filled with colourful wildflowers. Somewhere nearby I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. It was perfect with its ocean of grass blades, decorated with speckles of violet, yellow and soft white. No wonder he came here to think and clear his mind, it was perfect for it. A piece of Eden on earth. I spun around with sudden alarm as I felt as if I'd lost him. My heart grew steady when I noticed him under the dense shade of the canopy, smiling as I took everything in.

I took a step towards him and extended my hand, beckoning him with the gesture into the light. He looked slightly wary and unsure. He gave me a small nod upon seeing the disappointment I'd tried to conceal.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he took a step forward, and into the warm rays of the midday sun.

Edward in sunlight was the only thing that could overpower the beauty of the meadow. His skin glittered like the facets of a diamond, shimmering to the sound of the bubbling mirror. It was fluid and rugged at once, as if his skin was embedded with millions of tiny, perfectly cut diamonds. I stared at him, unable to speak or get used to it.

He lay perfectly still in the grass beside me, his shirt open exposing his scintillating perfectly sculpted chest. His glistening pale lavender lids were shut, though he wasn't asleep. Before me was a perfect statue made of a material as smooth as marble and as bright as crystal.

I kneeled beside him, trying to breathe as lightly and softly as possible, as if I would scare him away with the softest of sounds and movement. He hummed my lullaby under his breath as I took in the courage to break the silence. A moment I'd dreaded the moment I'd seen the devastating beauty of the sight.

Even slower, I reached for his hand, slightly trembling a move I was certain he would notice. I froze before taking his hand in my own debating. Despite my better judgement I took his cool hand in my own using the other hand to delicately touch his skin.

"Wow." I said stupidly. Wow?! I couldn't find anything better to say after staring at him like a retard for at least ten minutes. "Do you mind?" I corrected.

"Not at all." He sang. "You have no idea how good that feels." He paused a moment. "You're not retarded." He replied softly to my thoughts. Far from retarded, you're just surprised.

"You're good at dazzling people." I grinned turning his palm softly to see the patterns of its glittering in the sun.

"I dazzle people now?" he asked, he'd moved so quickly I'd missed his movement, he was half sitting, propped on his right arm his left hand still in my own. My heart skipped a beat.

"Constantly." I answered biting my lip.

"Do I dazzle you?" he breathed in my face as he sat up. Our lips close enough to steal a kiss.

"All the time." I whispered, and he was gone, his hand ripped from mine.

"Are you afraid of me?" he said in the distance, his voice crisp and clear, but he was nowhere in sight.

"No." I whispered inaudibly slightly shaking my head, though I knew he could hear me.

"No?" he chuckled. "No? Then what is it you're afraid of?"

I couldn't answer his question. I knew what I was afraid of. I was afraid of losing him; I was afraid this was too good to be true, that this was just part of my imagination.

"I'm the world's best predator aren't I?" he called in a low menacing tone. "There you are, unable to speak or move because everything about me invites you in – my voice, my face, even my _smell_. As if I needed any of _that._" He said with disdain.

He disappeared from his spot, only to reappear under the same tree after circling the meadow.

"As if you could outrun me." He laughed bitterly.

He reached up with one hand, and with a deafening crack, broke a two foot thick branch from the tree. Without staring at my gaze, he balanced and with lightening speed, threw it, and barely a second later, it collided with a bigger tree that trembled as it took the blow.

And he was back in front of me, barely the distance of an arm. "As if you could fight me off." He said gently.

I remained on my knees before him, unable to think, to form a coherent thought. Fear? Anger? Anxiety? None fit what I felt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lowering himself to my level and setting his hand in my own. "I'm on my best behaviour." He added softly. "I just need you to know what I am before you can actually choose to even consider me."

Closing my eyes, I held his hand tightly. "Edward." I said softly. "I love you." I mouthed unable to say them any louder with my fleeing breath and pounding heart. It was deafening for me, I couldn't imagine it any other way for him.

"I know." He said softly. "What scares me is that I've already given you my heart."

I opened my eyes and stared into his, they were truthful and calm. His lips parted as if he were going to say something. I set a finger to stop the words from crossing his lips, afraid he'd take it back. He raised his hand slowly and with the softest of touches pushed my hair back and rested it on my cheek.

"You just don't see how fragile you are." He whispered. "How _breakable_ you are, I couldn't bear losing you, and if I did it'd probably be my fault."

I tilted my cheek and rested it on his cold palm, holding his hand with my own.

"I should feed you before you faint." He whispered softly in my ear, a soft breezed rushed around me, and then he was beside me again.

It took a few moments before I realized he'd set down a blanket under me, and covered it with small Tupperwares of food.

"Oh my." I breathed at the sight. "You don't expect me to eat all that?" I demanded incredulous. "Can you eat food?" I asked dumbly, regretting my question as soon as it left my lips.

"Can you eat dirt?" he asked me rolling his eyes with his sideway grin.

"I have." I replied sucking my lips in.

"I'm not even surprised." He chuckled, slightly shaking his head. We both giggled.

I picked up a few containers and looked at what was inside. "Someone's been reading my mind..." I accused in an undertone with a giggle. "I love raspberries!"

He took one gently between two fingers and brought it to my lips. I lightly bit my lower lip and quickly snapped it out of his grasp with a playful bite, and blushed heavily as I chewed the berry. He fed me a few more and we played around like idiots. I even fed him one he reluctantly swallowed to please me.

"Edward." I whispered softly as the sun slowly set. "I want to do something for you."

"What is it?" he stared at me perplexed.

"It's hard for me to say this, so I'll just do it." I replied my heart fluttering like a wild butterfly beneath my breast.

**Edward's POV**

She took a deep breath and composed herself, blocking me from her mind. The only thing she had left me with was the thought that she felt she needed to pay me back for the lullaby I'd written for her. It wasn't until her soft soprano voice filled the air around me that I'd realized what she was doing. She was singing to me, playing me her instrument even though the words were not hers they described what she felt, and it sent a rush down my spine.

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand..._The words pleasantly haunted me. I knew she meant them, and though it assured me she loved me, it also proved that she'd die for me, and that was a thought that saddened me. Thought I knew she meant the words, I knew that her focus was more on her voice, her wanting to please me as I had pleased her with my private piano recital.

The thoughts ran through her mind and into mine, how she had been humiliated in front of a class as she sang a French song. Stress had taken over and she couldn't sing with her voice, having to make do with her head voice. This was demanding for her, more than that time, and it made the moment that much more special. She had a beautiful voice for a human, a strong yet feeble stream of sound that escape her lips and taunted my ears.

She ate a bit more making me eat a bite here and there to not feel lonely. I didn't mind, it had no taste to me, it was like swallowing a pill, a slight discomfort I would do to please her. We spoke until the sun almost set. She let me ask her about her past, her likes, dislikes, her pets, her family, everything she had kept a secret from us all. Many stories were sad, but she often smiled while setting a soft warm hand on my cheek, whispering that things were better than heaven now. How Esme would be pleased to know how happy she was amongst us.

"So do you play baseball with tree trunks and deer or something?" she asked giggling.

"No," I replied taken aback by the image. "Why do you think that?"

"You almost killed a tree with a huge branch, a baseball bat would be a toothpick for you, no not even, a splinter!" She continued with a chuckle and a stretching smirk.

"Humans have way too much imagination." I replied rolling my eyes, and unable to contain my grin. She was adorable, even when she exasperated me. After a moment I stared into her eyes. "Are you ready to go back?" I asked her softly.

"Do we have too?" she asked as the sky answered her question.

My skin had quit gleaming in the sun long ago, replaced by the usual pale white it had as the sky covered in dense clouds. The sky was thickly covered with low hanging black clouds. As she'd finished formulating her question, the water poured down on us. She shivered with the first drops, they felt cold to her.

She looked up to the sky and laughed, finally understanding what Alice meant by a change of clothes. She spun around in the rain and giggled, just as I'd seen her do in Alice's mind before impaling herself on a piece of metal.

My first reaction was to grab her waist and hold her still. I regretted as she stared into my eyes. She understood why I'd done it.

"Sorry." She mumbled looking down. "I like the rain, I haven't been in a thunderstorm in a long time."

"Let me share the moment with you." I smirked as I swept her off her feet, carrying her. We spun under the rain a bit, her arms flung around my neck and her hair flowing, heavy and drenched. Her heart skipped beats, and her breath was scarce. I set her down softly, keeping my hands lightly on her waist of fear she'd faint or fall in a weakness spell.

Her face lifted itself towards me as her hands dropped gently on my chest; water ran on both our bodies, cold and constant. More confident than I'd been, I leaned over and kissed her softly. She was still a little dazed and didn't move or cling as much as she'd done. Her heart hammered in her chest and her pulse ran through her skin, taunting me with every new wave.

**Unknown POV (I know I know some of you know!)**

It was so entertaining to see them. I kept my distance from them, I knew one of them read minds; it was great to be a hunter, a tracker. I knew when to stop, when to stalk, and when to kill. Victoria had already taken Laurent away on a bogus hunt, she knew what I needed, she knew what we would do.

**Veronica's POV**

The day with Edward was fantastic, even the scarier parts, I wouldn't have traded any of it for anything in the world. And then he had taken me into his arms and made me float in circles as rain hammered onto my skin. It felt beautiful, amazing, breathtaking, there was no word to describe it.

He'd carried me close to his chest, and ran – more like flew – to back to the jeep. I put a shirt over my own as it'd become quite transparent with the rain. I guess that was another plan of Alice's, maybe it lead to his confidence for kissing me, or maybe it was my thoughts beckoning him to? It didn't matter; it was still the best day ever. I was content to come back home to an empty house, I had almost wished for it.

Quietly, I made my way up the stairs and into my room to change into the clothes Alice had picked for me. It was really dorky; she had a grey t-shirt that was visibly a family inside joke. It had my name in the back; a touch I thought was sweet. I put it on with some jeans.

"Come in Edward." I said softly before he even knocked. For some reason, I knew when he was at my door.

He sat on my bed and stared at me as I brushed my hair in front of the threefold mirror. "You have a reflection." I giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Any vampire myth true?"

"Nope." He smirked. It became a smile as I came to sit next to him and took his hand.

"Edward," I said softly as I set my head on his shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He replied kissing the top of my head.

"How do you become a vampire?" I breathed. "Is it like one of those you need to drain me and I need to drink your blood thing or a..."

"Anything but that." He cut me off turning rigid. "We should get ready for the game, the rain stopped. You need to get dressed." He called the last part from the door.

"Alice will tell me." I grumbled as I took off my shirt. I grabbed the turtleneck that was now where he had been moments ago. and put it on before putting my t-shirt again. Grabbing a jacket, I flew out the door and waited for the others.

"Do you want to drive or run?" he asked coolly, somewhat detached.

"Running is fine." I muttered. _Might as well get used to it._

I hopped on his back ignoring his eye rolling. He ran swiftly and soundlessly into the night. It was better this way, I could barely feel it other than having trouble catching my breath, and I couldn't see it. It seemed like a long while before he finally set me down on solid ground. The soft floor beneath my feet seemed to move and twist under me, threatening to make me fall.

His arm wrapped firmly around my waist until my vision was back, and with it my balance. "Thanks." I whispered.

Holding my elbow he guided me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns, and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was easily, twice the size of any baseball stadium. They were all there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest, maybe a hundred yards away. Much farther Alice and Jasper were throwing something at each other – most likely a baseball though I never saw it. Carlisle was marking bases.

They all turned and greeted me with a grin, Alice winked in my direction, as if she and I were partners in crime. Certainly something she'd discuss with me sooner or later.

Alice came gliding to our side, half dancing. She stopped and left a small cold kiss on my cheek and turned to the others and said. "It's time."

Emmett looked at me as I heard the thunder begin it's roll. "Eerie isn't it?" he said with his usual familiarity.

"Let's go." She chimed taking away Emmett to the field.

We watched them blur a quarter of a mile away. Edward left a quick kiss on my cheek that resulted in some oooh-ing from Emmett, and disappeared to join the others, our siblings.

"Go team Go." I giggled, knowing they'd hear me from afar.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic, voice.

"You don't play?" I asked her quizzically.

"No," she smiled her motherly smile that made me crack. "I prefer to referee – I like keeping them honest." She explained.

"Do they like to cheat then?"

"Oh yes. – you should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

I chuckled darkly. "I've met wolves and I can assure you that my siblings could never be raised like those mongrels."

"I'm glad you consider them your siblings." She said softly. "It warms my heart to hear it. I consider you all as my children – I could never get over my mothering instincts – had Carlisle or Edward told you I lost a child in my human life?"

"No." I whispered. "They told me you would tell me in due time."

"Quite the gentlemen." She smiled so softly. "Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing." She sighed. "It broke my heart – it's why I jumped off a cliff." She added matter-of-factly. "I'll tell you the whole story another time, it's to nice of a day to be saying such grim things. Especially after a day with Edward, I'm so glad he's found you dear, or more like we found you." she said, the endearment natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind then?" I asked, hesitant. "That, I'm... all wrong for him."

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants, and I know he's what you desire as well. It will all work out somehow." She said, though her forehead creased with worry. Another peal of thunder began.

Esme stopped then, we'd reached the edge of the field, and the teams were made. Edward was far out on the left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second base, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound. "All right." She said. "Batter up."

Emmett was swinging the bat, I almost expected him to come to bat when I realised he already was, though the distance seemed impossible to me.

Alice stood motionless and grinning, her hand whipped like a cobra as she threw the ball into Jasper's hand, leaving Emmett angered by his failed attempt. She grinned widely as he threw the ball back to her.

She pitched again, only this time Emmett hit the ball with the sound of thunder. It flew out of sight, as did Edward. Everything was in slow motion after that. Emmett had blurred to third base as Jasper and I made our way to Alice who was having another vision.

"Alice?" We called in unison.

"I didn't see – I couldn't tell." She whispered as she looked at me.

Everyone gathered around us.

"What is it alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," She murmured.

Jasper leaned over her. "What changed?" he asked softly as he stroked her cheek.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her. I was curious to be honest, tempted to share her vision.

They all stared at me a moment and turned away, making me anxious to know the truth. I took hold of her hand. "Less than five minutes." I spoke for her. "They want to play."

"Can you make it?" Carlisle said looking at him and at me.

"No – not carrying, plus we don't want them to catch the scent and go on a hunt." He said as if I weren't there.

"Wait, more vampires are coming." I said putting two and two together. They all glared at me. "They aren't vegetarian." I mumbled my conclusion.

"How many?" Emmett said taking a step beside me.

"Three." Alice and I responded together.

"Three." He scoffed looking laid back. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

The others deliberated, only Emmett seemed at ease. Carlisle finally broke the silence. "Let's just continue the game." He decided.

Esme and Edward shared a small exchange that escaped my ears, and he traded places with her, becoming the referee, and she the catcher.

"Let your hair down." He said in a low, even voice.I obeyed wrenching the elastic from my hair. "I want you to stay quiet, and very still by my side please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could see it in his mind. He pulled my long hair forwards, around my face.

"That won't help." Alice said. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." He growled.

Edward paid no attention to the game; eyes and mind scrutinizing the forest.

"I'm sorry Veronica." He said softly. "It was stupid to bring you here with this risk."

"I live with vampires, my life is a risk, plus I would never bet against Alice, you couldn't have known." I whispered to him, squeezing his hand in mine.

His breath stopped, and his eyes narrowed in on the right field. I followed his gaze as he took half a step between me and what was coming. Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same directions hearing a sound too faint for my ears.

* * *

_**Hey peoples, sorry for the late post, but you'll be glad to know this is by far one of the longest I've written! haha.**_

_**There may be typos, I had it all corrected and then the internet ate it cries**_

_**Please leave me comments, I love them!**_

_**A.G.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Hunt**

**James's POV**

We arrived in the usual formation, appearing one at a time, not to overwhelm in front of a big group, barely twelve feet apart in distance. As I left the shade of the trees I ceded the way to Laurent. He was useful to us, he was nothing of a leader, but he was the most eloquent of us, the one who could speak truly and not make any suspicions arise. He would represent us, play the lead role, a small deed when I planned everything. I didn't know how long I'd keep him, just as it was with everyone I kept close to me. I didn't love Victoria, but she was starting to grow on me with her wild eyes and her vibrant red hair. How feline she seemed as she walked half crouched towards the eight others in the field.

She was intimidated by their number, but they weren't too aggressive, nothing that couldn't be dealt with. The only one that would have posed a problem was the brawn one, but even then, with Victoria and me, there was no competition, but we always kept an eye out for a challenge. We closed ranks as we met up with a tall blond, another blond, and the brawny vamp.

"We thought we heard a game." Laurent said in a relaxed voice, as we'd convinced him to do. He wasn't acting, to him it was natural, he was so gullible, so easy to manipulate. "I'm Laurent," he continued, "these are Victoria and James." He said pointing to my red headed companion and myself.

"I'm Carlisle." The blond one that seemed to lead said. "This is my family," he pointed to the two beside him and the other behind, and the five further off; an even number of males and females. They all had an odd similarity or so it seemed, instead of the usual crimson or black eyes, theirs were golden; it was so unnatural. "Emmett, and Jasper." Which I guessed were the two beside him, the rest he didn't point out specifically. "Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Edward, and Veronica."

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked in his sociable manner.

"Actually." Carlisle said matching the tone. "We just finished, but certainly another time." He smiled, what a pathetic idiot.

"We're headed North." Laurent said in his pathetic French accent, I wouldn't have to stand it for long thankfully after the new addition. "but we were curious about others, we haven't run into company for a long time."

"This region is usually empty." Carlisle explained. "Except for us and the occasional visitors."

So I hadn't imagined it, they actually lived here, resided amongst human, no wonder their eyes were diluted. How far they had come from our ways.

"What's your hunting range." He replied casually to the blond. Laurent knew the drill; we had basics to know, especially when going out for a hunt.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We own a home near here. There's another permanent residence up in Denali as well." The blond said, proving my theory. I was rarely wrong about things, always on target. Only one victim had ever escaped me...

Laurent almost blew it when he rocked on his heels, he could be such a moron. "Permanent?" he asked like curious child. "How do you manage that?"

That's when they invited us to their home to discuss it. I knew what they were doing the moment he asked Emmett and Edward, Veronica and Rosalie to take the Jeep. They wanted to protect her, as if they could have concealed her as one of us. Even from the forest I could smell her taunting blood, it had matured with the years, it had never been so desirable. She would be mine, and unlike most of my victims, I would give her life, I would_ make_ her mine.

As if under my command and desire, the wind brushed her scent under my nose, sending a wave of venom to moisten my palate. Victoria and Laurent whipped their heads in her direction. He finally understood today's field trip. For an idiot he could be a good student; I just hoped he wouldn't turn soft on me and join the fangless family here. What a bunch of stuck up idiots, denying their true nature, ignoring themselves for what? An inferior race? Only few humans were worth time. This girl, I knew she was special the moment I saw her, now it was time to finish the deed I began nine years ago.

"She's with us." The blond had said in a distance, but my mind was elsewhere.

"You brought a snack?" I said staring at the girl, the look in her eyes proved I had found her at last. The soft whimper that exited her lips as her noble knight stepped forward in a crouch before her, baring his teeth. I was glad he would make things interesting, maybe even more satisfying than I'd anticipated.

"But she's human." Laurent protested like an idiot.

"Yes." The brawn one I'd guessed to be Emmett had said never taking his eyes off me. The other one, the blond one I guessed to be Jasper, was controlling the atmosphere, I could feel him play inside me, attempting to calm me. You can cage the animal, but you can't even kill the rage, I always said. I just grinned wider as I stared at her.

"We'd like to accept your invitation." Laurent said trying to save the situation. "We will not harm the human girl." he promised dumbly. "We will not hunt in your range." If I had a dollar for every time he'd said that, and we'd follow it, I'd be rich.

He annoyed me. I couldn't even hide it in my face. Briefly, I glanced at Victoria, her eyes flickered edgily from face to face. She was my escape artist, my beautiful artist, dancing through flames, and never getting burned.

Carlisle studied him, he was an idiot, of course there would be nothing malicious in his glance. "We'll show you the way." He'd decided.

Tonight it would be then. I would begin my hunt, and she would be mine. Hopefully they'd give me a run for my money.

**Veronica's POV**

I knew what he was thinking, and I did my best to block Edward's mind from reaching there. How bad would it look if I knew him? Would he think I was associated with a hunter, a tracker? That I was a double agent? I couldn't have that, and I couldn't have him hurt my family. Not after everything that they'd done for me. He and Victoria had lived beneath my house, no one had ever left alive.

Emmett was so careless, he would be too easy to bring down, and Alice, sweet, tender Alice, she was so small and seemed so fragile. Carlisle would never fight, he'd die before, and Esme...the thought was too hard to bear. I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind right now. I did everything I could to keep him out.

"Let's go." Edward had growled grabbing my arm. Emmett and Alice following us.

I followed them silently into the woods as the others ran. There was no Jeep, I recalled that. He had run with me here, not driven. It had baffled me that the car was waiting in the outskirts. I hadn't even complained when Edward had taken me on his back and ran me to it.

"Strap her in." He ordered to Emmett who immediately obeyed, grinning.

"Where are we going?" I demanded staring into the rear-view mirror, and into his eyes.

"Away." He hissed. _Far far away from Forks._

"Okay." I said. "Let's go to Montreal."

"No." He growled. "Too obvious."

"He killed my father Edward, you saw it as well as I did." I hissed. "He won't think I'd go back there."

"She has a point." Emmett said with a grin. "I mean it would be the last place I would go to if I was to hide from someone, and she's with us, so he'd think of going elsewhere."

"No." Alice said in daze.

"You're missing a piece." I said. "it only works if Edward and I split up and go opposite directions."

"Yes." Alice chimed. "Yes that works."

"No." Edward said. _I'm not leaving you alone!_

"Three against one little bro." Emmett grinned. "I'll go with Alice and Veronica."

"No." I screeched. "You need to stay with Edward." I didn't want anything happening to Edward, I would feel better if he was with Emmett.

"You're worried about me?" he scoffed.

"Shut up and drive." I growled. "I need Alice and Jasper. She can forewarn and he can control the atmosphere around him. We'll need wits on our end; he'll be following you two. The stronger you are the quicker it gets settled." I was shaking as I spoke.

The rest of the ride was held in silence until we reached home. Carlisle and the others were speaking in the living room with the new comers. Rosalie rose and joined us as we walked up the stairs. It was hard to focus with _his_ thoughts drowning me, recalling my past, bringing back memories that were not his to hold.

The anger rose in me, but I needed to stay focused, the most important was to keep his thoughts censored in Edward's mind. That was my priority. I hated tampering with his mind, but it was necessary, anything to save him. They knew about Edward. He was trying to provoke him as he had earlier, trying to make him jump and attack, trying to turn things in his favor. One wrong move and hell would break loose in the house.

"Alice." Rosalie said in a chirpy voice that didn't go with her forced smile.

"Yes?" she asked naturally, staring at her.

"So you remember the plans we had this week?" she continued as if Alice were guilty of forgetting something vital.

Her vision face passed. "Ah, yes." Alice cheered. "Indeed, we have that fashion week in Paris." She grinned. "I've had it on my calendar for months, you didn't think I'd forget did you? I even called Christian Louboutin for an extra seat to his show."

"Huh." I said as I listened.

"She's like an alien." Rosalie giggled. "We should get going, didn't you have suitcases packed already?"

"Their in my closet." Alice tittered. "I'll go get them, and you can get the Volvo?"

"Volvo?" Rosalie replied disgusted. "We're taking _my_ car. I'll go get it, come with me you." She said to me grabbing my shoulder roughly.

I knew from Alice's mind that we weren't going to Paris, and I knew from Rosalie's mind that she would grab Jasper on the way. It was stupid to be so many, and I wished I could have said so. It would be even harder to ditch three vamps than two, and my chances were already slim to none. I was just grateful Alice had trouble seeing me in her visions. Everything was slightly distorted and fuzzy.

"Jasper." Rosalie called. "We're going to be late."

"Coming." He said blurring to the garage.

He pulled out in a red convertible BMW. It was ostentatious.

"Wait." I called back. "I need to say goodbye to Edward." I could see myself in their eyes, my paleness, my lower lip trembling, there was no way they could resist.

I ran to the house to see Edward. James studied me carefully. He didn't know I read minds, he thought it was only Edward that was one advantage I'd have...I took his hand lightly and nudged him out of the room not that it would actually change anything. They would hear us.

"It seems that I'm going to Paris with your sisters." I sighed. "I wish they'd tell me things in advance." _Be careful. _I whispered to his mind. _Whatever happens don't let him get to you._

"You know Alice." He whispered to me. _What do you mean whatever happens, that makes me want to keep you closer and rip his head off right now._

"True." I giggled. _I'm just saying. He is a tracker, all we have is hope, and hopefully luck._

"Have a nice trip." He said in a perfect tone for the fake moment we were having, I was afraid my performance just wouldn't be up to par.

"I will." I smiled.

_ I love you._ We thought simultaneously, giving each other a small sad smile of complicity. He took me by the waist and drew me in, pressing his lips on mine. It wasn't as smooth as usual, as urgent. It felt like a sad kiss, a last kiss. He didn't stop me when my lips begged for more and brushed slightly on his teeth. I was lucky to not have cut myself, but it just proved how much he thought this to be final and doomed.

I walked into the living room, my head high. "Bye mom, bye dad." I said giving both Esme and Carlisle a hug.

Their thoughts were demanding how they could stand not to kill me during those moves. How they could resist me. As I walked out, I turned and locked gazes with James. As he had done to me over a decade, I set a finger on my lips and turned away, our omerta intact. His smile was wild and gleeful. He knew that I knew, and he was satisfied.

Edward walked me to the door and held me tight one last time before sending me off to the car. He whispered in my ear. "Meet me in Chicago."

Without a word I nodded. A movement I knew the hunter would catch. The words processed through his head, he would go to Chicago first, and then...it was still jumbled.

Jasper honked as Rosalie and Alice stared at me and signed for me to hurry. I ran to the car, practically tripping on the way. I didn't have to see Edward to know the look of exasperation that froze on his face. I swore to myself that that would _not _be the last image he'd have of me.

The moment I'd gotten into the heavily tinted car, Rosalie's music played loudly in the car. I could tell Jasper was annoyed by it, but he was dealing. After a while, he made her feel annoyed by it, and she changed it. Seeing them bicker was quite entertaining as we drove speedily in the dark. Edward was to call us when they were no longer able of keeping their guests. Once we were at a safe distance and out of ear shot Alice spoke.

"Did you get tickets?" she demanded to Jasper.

"Yes." He said. "I even have a passport for all of us; we can't risk using our identities. I'm glad I had that done with your first vision."

He smiled looking from me to Alice. He handed me a purse Alice had visibly filled; I could tell by the weight. I pulled out the papers. My picture was on it, and where my name should have been I read _Jocelyn Wolfe_.

"Jocelyn?" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Yes, my sister." Rosalie winked towards me. "Today I'm Amelia Wolfe."

"You get the normal name." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes at me in the rear-view mirror. "Next time you can choose it." She sounded with a sigh. "We're going to the airport in Seattle, we'll fly to Vancouver, from there we get to Toronto, and take another flight to Montreal. We won't be there until tomorrow night, hopefully by then he'll be off to Paris. The further he goes, the better off we'll be."

Alice pet my hair as I rested my head on her hard shoulder. The ride was silent, yet I knew they spoke the whole way to Seattle. The plane ride felt worst than flying to my mother's. It felt worst than anything I'd ever felt. It was like being chained in a room with nothing for too long. I was served food, and had the whole first class treatment, but nothing could tame my heart beat, and the typhoon of thoughts in my head.

I felt empty, trapped, and nervous as we flew closer and closer to my hometown. I hadn't returned since the issue with my father.

They had carried me to the cab and someone had held me close to them on the car ride to the hotel they had rented out. It was called the St-James, usually that was the sort of thing Madonna and The Rolling Stones did when they came to avoid being in contact with commoners. I was too tired to fight them on it. Zombie. The word danced in my head, that's how I felt in the lobby as I picked up a copy of Wuthering Heights. I needed something to distract me, and as my favorite book, I thought that maybe it would help me.

Their whispers were audible, or maybe it was their thoughts. I knew that they thought that my seclusion was because of my father. Alice was looking for my future, but it had become hazy to her, like fog on a mirror, stopping her from getting any details.

The phone call arrived while I was in the shower. They were too busy listening to Edward to realize my crying under the hot water.

_**Hey loves, sorry took some time. I've had a long week haha. hope you enjoy this! teehee.**_

_**Please, comment me, it doesn't take long and it makes me want to write faster **_

_**Alice**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Goodbyes**

**Veronica's POV**

_Dear Edward,_

_If you read these lines, it's that I've failed, and things have happened as they should have twelve years ago. I met James when I was five, my friend had told me what he was, and as I was skeptical, he helped me break into his house to prove it._

_To you, this may seem like suicide, and in many senses it is, but it is not my fate to decide. He marked me long ago, and has hunted me since. Nothing has stopped him, and the events that have lead to the present are in many ways of his making._

_Don't you see that he's cornered me, that he's set me in a position to leave me no choice? Between my life and yours, I set yours before mine, and though my words will anger you, you know you would do the same for me, that you've done the same for me._

_I wish you not avenge me, it would only make him content. You must have realized by now the role I played the other night, concealing his thoughts from you, preventing you from seeing the truth. I wish you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Only yours binds me in any way. There is no heaven without you, none worth living for._

_I love you Edward, I mean it with every piece of my body, every shred of my soul, every thought in my mind. I love you, and I always will. No matter what comes of me, you will always have my heart and soul. No matter the separation, I shall always be bound to you. To me you are my sun, shining even on the darkest of storms. You are my moon in the coldest of nights. Without you, there is nothing._

_Time is running out for me Edward, it's slipping through my fingers like sand, escaping no matter how strongly I hold to prevent it. The only regret I leave with is not having had enough time with you, not having lived the most trivial of things with you._

_Please forgive me._

_I love you. Be safe._

_Veronica._

_Esme, and family,_

_From the bottom of my heart, I want to apologize for all the harm I've caused this family. I really wish you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me. I enjoyed the moments we shared, and the place you offered me in your family, but it is time for us to part ways._

_My destiny was set long ago when James marked me as a target. If he is to relentlessly hunt me, than I must leave you. My life is not worth any of yours. I have done no great deed, or merited the kind of protection you all have offered._

_If you read this, it is that I have escaped Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper, and fled to meet my hunter. I ask of you not to avenge me, as it would render my sacrifice futile. I know I have no chance of return, no hope of surviving, but I will do my best._

_Esme, you have shown me that a mother does not have to be the one who brought you to life, if not the one who showed you to live. _

_Carlilsle, you are truly an inspiration to humans and vampires alike, you should write that novel, Alice is right, it's nobel prize material. _

_Emmett, you have been the older brother I'd always dreamed of, protective and funny. _

_Jasper, you have been a big help in my life. You helped me with my powers, and showed me that you can know the theory and still be unable to apply it, and that instead of crying over spilled milk, one must search the cause to remedy to it._

_ Alice, you have been so kind to me, such a sweet and tender sister, no one could have ever asked for more! _

_Rosalie, I owe you my very life, you have been such a strong and supportive person, I don't know what I'd have done without you. _

_Edward, you have been the best man I could have ever known. I hope you find happiness._

_I love you all._

_Veronica_

I read the words again and again, trying to find the best way to describe them. It was hard to keep my emotions detached, to keep them from invading my moment. The word stuck to my tongue, clinging and stinging as it refused to escape. Even my mind wouldn't think it, leaving me with the desire to find it, and bury it deeper inside me than it already was. I hid them in my bra, for the time being, I would conceal them in my suitcase in a moment.

Rosalie knocked on my door. "I have some food." She said softly coming in with a silver tray. "Its filet mignon topped with foie gras, served with potatoes, and asparagus." She grinned setting it down on the desk.

"Thanks." I smiled back sadly. Could she know that she had offered me my favorite dish for my last supper?

"Feeling better?" she asked softly patting my shoulder.

"Yeah." I breathed. "It's just harder than I thought to be back here."

She smiled sadly. "We can go shopping tomorrow." She offered smiling tentatively. "Just you and me." She added with a wink.

"At the Eaton center?" I pleaded.

"Of course." She smiled. "We'll do all 400 stores if it makes you happy."

I launched myself on her, wrapping my arms around her. Alice and Jasper were next before we left, both still clueless of what I felt and what I had planned, they were just themselves, my brother and sisters, and all the love and affection that entailed. Would I feel this again before I died?

_**I know, I'm such a tease aren't I?**_

_**Comments, questions, complaints? Add a Review!**_

_**A.G.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Impatience**

**Veronica's POV**

If there was one thing I knew about the Eaton Center, was that it opened onto Montreal trust, the Mount Royal courts and of course _Les Ailes de la Mode,_ three huge malls, connectedand of course, they led two subway accesses. We had taken a taxi to the mall entrance; everything was exactly as I'd remembered it, big and buzzing with a constant stream of people. Many in suits, blabbering on a blackberry, teenagers in their uniforms, giggling that they'd skipped class for shoes, and your typical Canadian, just browsing at his own pace. Then of course you had your tourists that walked camera in hand, not paying attention to anything other than the oversized pigeon flying over a building.

Montreal was my town, my piece of home. It was funny that I'd felt attached to it for the first time. Everything was different; I had no drama, no fear of bumping into someone I'd been avoiding. Though it was a big city, more often than should be, the one person you wanted to avoid with your life was the one person you ended up having an awkward chat with. For the first time, it felt like I was here, no strings attached, and in a sense, it was true, my strings were going to be cut soon, and there would be nothing left but the void. At least I had a last sight of my city. I wanted to see it all, and live it again for a first _last_ time.

"Rose." I called naturally, the steadiness of my own voice surprising me. "Maybe we should stop at Peel or McGill and get a bus pass."

"A bus pass?" she asked me incredulous. "Sweetie, we can afford every cab in this city, why would we take the metro."

"Yes but then we'd get stuck in traffic which gives us less shopping time. Plus, what better way to blend in than to follow the masses. You know it's safer, I bet you're just afraid to get your hands dirty." I laughed as I jokingly said the last part.

"Oh really?" she demanded, half giggling half offended. "You think that I'm afraid of mingling with the commoners?"

"Yup." I crossed my arms across my chest. "Oh, and did I mention less sun exposure? It's raining now, but you know as well as I do that it's going to get sunny in the afternoon."

"Fine." She grumbled.

It wasn't hard to keep up appearances with her. First of all, she couldn't see the future, or feel my feelings, though I could block most of it from their minds. Secondly, I wasn't scared, I was passed that; I was resolute. There was no changing my mind, the only way would be to have Edward breathe in my face and whisk me away, but he wasn't here, and as much as it hurt to know that I would most likely never see him again, I was content in the idea that he would continue on, and that he wouldn't be harmed.

The store displays passed beside me as I walked near Rose. She grumbled that I was cold, and should be wearing something warmer for this time of year, not a flimsy trench coat. I just dismissed that I was used to this weather once, that this was nothing compared to the snow and ice storms I'd lived. I lived with vampires at the moment; I could survive the cold easily.

I stopped on the corner of Ste-Catherine and Metcalfe and stared at the store. Everything stopped and froze for a moment. A red carpet was rolled and a new collection was there. Penelope Cruz was having her own line. As quickly as it had happened, I was back beside Rosalie, walking.

"You should take Alice to Mango in three years." I grinned.

"What's in three years?" she asked tilting her head.

"Penelope Cruz is going to have her own line of clothe there." I smiled. "I know she likes her style."

"You two and fashion." She said rolling her eyes. "It's no fair that the both of you can know what's coming next."

"Fashion is already sucking right now, but it has nice pieces, wait until you see three years from now, asides a few collections, it's all eighties and nineties revival." I said digusted

"Ew." She said. "Wait you saw that?" she demanded.

"No, I saw it in Alice's mind." I replied shyly. I was glad I would never get to see the high waist booty shorts, the neon colored shirts, the pointless screened glasses, and the boot cut jeans I despised – what can I say, I love my flairs.

We had a few shopping bags, and we'd done a few stores with a personal shopper Rosalie had hired. How the Cullen's managed everything they did was beside me. My life was in peril, and they had time to contact personal shoppers, and not let me see. All my favourite stores were set aside and I was brought into a new world. The whole third or fourth floor at the Mount Royal Courts were reserved for me, Rose and our personal shopper. She took my measurements, asked me what I liked, and ran off to shop for me. Where was the fun?

"So what do we do now?" I asked Rose.

"We go out for lunch." She smiled as I took in the moment.

"Can I choose?" I grinned. If we were going to be in this mall, I wanted to see a familiar face.

"As long as it isn't fast food." She sighed.

"Oh, I assure you it isn't." I replied taking her hand and dragging her towards the small restaurant. It was hard to spot from the inside, and impossible to find if you didn't know where it was. The easiest was the outside entrance, but what was the point when you could go from inside?

As soon as I walked in the door Dodo looked to greet me. "Bonjour, pour deux?"(For two?) she asked in her detached business woman voice.

"Oui." I replied, and she escorted us to our table.

She left two menus on our table, along with a wine card. I didn't need to open any of them to know what I wanted to order. The maitre d' walked over to our table and took my order.

"We'll start with an appetizer of escargots." I told the waiter, "and I will have a salmon tartare and she will have the _tartare de cerf_."

"I'm sorry we do not make the second one for lunch."

"Je veux voir Guy." I ordered. _I want to see Guy._

He walked over sighing heavily, and rolling his eyes. Moments later the chubby figure of Guy made it's way to our table. He was about to open his mouth to argue, but upon seeing my grin he threw his arms in the air and smiled like a father. I shuffled to my feet to greet him.

"Veronique!" he boomed in his French accent, taking him into an embrace. "Dodo!" he yelled keeping an arm around my shoulder. "C'est la petite coquina qui n'aimait pas mes escargots!" _It's the girl who didn't like my snails!_

"Oh mon Dieu!" she said clasping her hand to her mouth. "I'm so very sorry for your loss." She said sadly.

"It's okay." I murmured. "This is my sister. Rosalie." I pointed to Rose, who for once wasn't the center of attention. She felt oddly about it, and proud that I could draw a crowd, as if it had to do with her skills.

"Enchanté." He said kissing her hand.

She smiled softly.

Guy gave the maitre d' a run down, excused his rudeness, and went back to the kitchen, promising to dazzle us with his culinary expertise. He served the food to us himself. Of course, he'd made the most delicious snails I'd ever eaten, but it was nothing compared to the salmon tartar he made for me.Even Rose seemed pleased with hers. I knew they hunted deer and such in the forest, really a tartar was nothing different.

"Aren't you glad raw foods are trendy?" I asked her with a grin.

"Yes." She smiled at me gently.

Rosalie paid our tab and we went up a flight to our reserved floor. A few models were waiting and we took seat next to our personal shopper. She told us about the different collections, and the musts as the pieces of clothe walked before us. I wanted to cry. I would never be as thin as any of them, and I couldn't stop the thought from exiting my mind.

Rosalie got up. "Stop it." She said looking at the models. "Get off, all of you."

None was asked twice, even I cowered in my seat. She turned to me to smile. "This isn't your kind of shopping is it?" she said softly.

I shook my head slightly.

"I'm sorry Caroline." She turned to our shopper. "I'm afraid Alice has made too many arrangements. We will continue on our own." She took her purse and helped me up.

"Wait." I called. "I have an idea." I grinned.

"Go on." Rosalie said.

"Well, can't we just try it on ourselves? We could even strut down the runway and take pictures for fun." I blurted shyly. I needed to stay here, the plan wasn't complete, but I knew I had to stay here to be able to escape.

"Okay." The planner said before Rose. "Yes," she added. "that's perfect, I was afraid to bother you with trying on clothing, I can take the pictures if you'd like..." she continued visibly fearing to lose clients.

My sister looked at my face, and sighed. "If that's what you want." She said softly.

My first outfit was a pair of black pants and a crimson shirt. Rosalie had picked it, and though I'd protested, I was content with it. No not content. I looked...I looked like my mother, only with pale hair, and eyes. We did a few runs, and playfully giggled as it happened, posing together and just being ourselves. It was nice, so nice it made me want to cry. I wanted to forget everything, to be safe, and loved, but that wasn't my path, and I knew that.

I was back in jeans, only these were expensive, perfect fitting jeans, combat boots and a black shirt. I looked like a bad girl, and it was interesting to see.

"Rose." I whispered grabbing her attention.

"What's wrong daaahling." She asked me.

"I need a human moment, mind waiting for me here?" I asked shyly.

"Sure." She grinned. "Want me to come with you?" she offered.

"It's okay." I replied. "I'll go at the restaurant, I'll be fine, it's only one floor up."

"Alright." She said looking at me from the side. "Suit yourself."

I grabbed my purse and ran up the stairs. When I reached the restaurant, I could feel my cheeks turn pink. Instead of turning left, I continued straight ahead, and out the door.

**Rosalie's POV**

I sat behind the stage as Olga did my make up again, not that I needed any, but it felt nice to have a shred of my humanity back. It made me feel normal, as if I needed embellishment, and I enjoyed the thought.

Ten minutes had passed and she still hadn't returned. I wondered if she was okay. How much I'd wanted to tell her that she would be safe with me, that there was no danger here, but she felt on the verge of shattering, as if the softest of words would just break her. I knew she was trying to be strong; it must be hard for her to be back here since her father's death. My family had died long ago, and they never got to see me in all my glory, I just disappeared. I had been dead for them long before they'd died.

Two more minutes and I would go get her. Surely she was crying, I knew how she hated any of us to find her in a state she called weak. If any of us had the luxury of tears, we would shed them with her. My phone rang.

"Rose?" Esme called in that voice she used when she was worried sick. "Rose give the phone for Veronica. Now." The last word was demanding and strong, almost animalistic, something I wasn't used to coming from Esme.

"She went to the washroom." I sighed. "She'll be back any second."

"You let her out of your sight?!" she yelled at me.

"Mom, she's not far, it would take me a third of a second to get to her." I hissed defensively. I wasn't completely wreckless. There would be no danger as long as she was with me, but the more she spoke, the more my stomach twisted. Why hadn't she returned?

"Rosalie Hale Cullen." She shrieked. "She won't pick up her phone, if you lost her..." she threatened.

"I haven't." I swore before hanging up.

If my heart could beat, it would have broken through my chest. Was Esme right? Had I lost my sister on my watch? Was I so easily fooled as to have been outwitted and outrun by a young mortal? I loved my sister, but with my years of experience, this was plain shameful.

It had took me less than a tenth of a second to run to the washroom. It was empty. I ran to the kitchen in half that time and grabbed Guy by the shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"Where is she?" I hissed.

"She ran out the door." He stammered, and I let him fall to the ground before reaching the street. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. I was never good at tracking, but for her, I would try my best.

Her scent was everywhere, it was confusing. I ran up and down the streets, looking for something. She had to have planned this. She knew her scent would be lost in the crowd, knew that she'd be nearly impossible to track. I was still at square one, with the only clue that she had taken common transport, but in this city it was so well developed that she could be anywhere; on a bus, a subway, or even a train. I bit my lower lip and did the only thing I could think of.

**Alice's POV**

How could she have lost her? I wanted to hang her by her pretty blonde hair for losing Veronica. What was she thinking letting her wander alone?! Jasper was calming me, but even he had trouble keeping control of his emotions making his wave of calm turn into a storm of anger. He threw a vase against the wall.

I had a few visions, but nothing that helped in any way; trees, Olympic diving boards, and forests. Nothing tangible that made sense to me or Jasper. All I knew was that he was here, somewhere, and she would walk straight into his trap. There was no sense of time, so sense of place. I was left with nothing, and I felt completely useless for the first time. I knew everything before it happened, how could she have taken me by surprise? How could she distort my visions?

**Veronica's POV**

Never in a million years did I think ditching a vampire would be so easy. It was too perfect, I almost expected her to appear before me at any moment. My breath was still scarce as I clung to a warm and sweaty metal pole in the subway, flying as we stopped at every station. It felt as if my knees would cede under my weight. The adrenaline was still pumping through me, begging me to run, to flee when there was nothing I could do for the moment. I had shared a part of Alice's vision. I knew exactly where that dark leafless tree stood.

It was the tree of my childhood, the only tree that was in my old backyard. The one Patrick had climbed up before telling me about James; the same tree that had offered me shade before my sprint into his apartment. It was my square one, and in many ways, it was where my story begun.

Less than ten minutes and I would be at Angrignon, the metro station near the park. I knew exactly where to go. Countless times had I played in that park! It held so many memories, many dear ones, and the latest had been painful, and traumatizing. My last memory here wasn't my own; it was that of my father being murdered; only now I knew who it had been.

The station names flashed before me, and a few stations before my own I had a seat. I felt detached. Nothing affected me, I just felt empty, empty and impatient. I wanted to get it over with, I just wanted things to end. Maybe I would finally belong in the afterlife; would there be one for me? Did this count as suicide or was it a selfless act? The female voice spoke in her singular tone, announcing the terminal in both French and English, and I walked out. The sun was still up in the sky, peeking through the clouds. It didn't matter; soon I would be in the heart of the forest, following the muddy beaten paths back home. It was like little red riding hood, only I was seeking the wolf, wishing it would eat me whole in order to save my family. I felt a paper concealed in my bra, the last words I had written. _We only part to meet again._ They felt heavy on my chest.

The dark forest engulfed me as soon as I'd followed the path. The birds were quiet, everything around me seemed to hold its breath, but I moved on, head held high. It took fifteen minutes of speedy walk to reach the other edge of the park, and walk down a once familiar street. I knew I would be early, that he wouldn't have arrived yet. It was the beauty of being psychic. At least I knew that I would depart on my terms, not his.

When I reached the familiar house I walked down the driveway, reached under the tattered carpet and removed the small silver key that opened the door. It felt premeditated, as if I knew everything, only I was only conscious of the outline. I walked into the bachelor and a shiver went down my spine as I revisited the lion's den. This is where it all began, the reason why he had chosen me, the reason I had lost a friend, and a father, and here it would end, closing the cycle.

I walked to the only bedroom the place had to offer and laid on the bed. The darkness around me was cold and unsettling. It was the hand of death caressing my skin, calling me, beckoning me. My impatience grew, he would come, and I wished it was now rather than later.

_**I know I know, last one was a tease. **_

_**This one is longer, and I'm working on Chapter 21 as we speak!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this, and please people comment, and those who comment THANK YOU I love you very much teehee.**_

_**Love**_

_**A.G.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Phone Call**

**Edward's POV**

The news came in the form of a phone call. My world came crashing down with her words. It was hard to listen to them, the phone dropped from my dead hands before I could listen to it all. I was running for the car, and I could still hear them. They haunted my mind until they were out of earshot.

All I needed was a flight to Toronto now, and I could run to Montreal and find her. I was a poor tracker, but when it came to Veronica, I could find her no matter what. Her scent was so singular for me, it called me. No matter the distance, like a mermaid calling a sailor to his death, she sang to me. I would fly the plane myself if I had to, I had to do _everything_ in my power to get to her, even if it cost me my life.

**Veronica's POV**

The sun had surely set, and I was sleeping, off to another world. Hopefully I would die in my dreams, or maybe I had and this was heaven. In my dream, Edward was by my side holding me, whispering in my ear, only the words were incoherent. His cold hand brushed softly against my skin as he slowly put his arm around my waist, bringing me closer to his cold hard body. His breath blew softly on the back of my neck. Despite my better judgment, I turned towards him, hoping for a kiss, though I was certain only to wake up alone in the dark. My heart pounded in my breast that it hadn't disturbed my sleep, that I could feel his cool lips on mine, his hand wrapping around my bicep, his arms reeling me closer into him. His scent rose in the air, and I awoke, it wasn't the soft gentle smell Edward had, it was different, muskier, spicier. It was inviting, but nothing like Edward, it was resistible. I feared to open my eyes.

"Oh come on love." He whispered, breathing in my face as I blushed, embarrassed by the event. "You enjoyed every bit of it." He added, his voice coursing like poison through my veins.

I pushed myself back and threw myself off the bed, shaking as I walked backwards, away from him.

"Disappointed?" he mocked. "I know I'm no Edward," He laughed. "but I am more than a man than he'll ever be."

In the blink of an eye he was inches away from me, I backed away, and he followed, as if we followed the steps to a silent tuneless dance. Soon I lacked space, and my back was against the wall, his face dangerously close to my own, a murderous smirk stretched across it. His hands clasped my shoulders to a point that it hurt as he slammed me harder against the wall.

I turned my cheek as his cold lips approached mine, avoiding the contact. Once sufficed. His hand gripped my jaw tightly giving me no freedom of moment as he forced a kiss upon me. I bit his lip, tough it did no damage what so ever, only making him chuckle as he was taken aback.

"This will be entertaining." He smiled. "You have quite a character, more than when you were a child. You were so gentle then, such a tender lamb."

"And you're one twisted, pathetic, wolf." I hissed.

His laugh filled the room with its cold murderous chill. "I may be a twisted pathetic wolf," He breathed in my face. "but you are one suicidal lamb. You were safe with them, but you were so easy to lead to doubt. So easy to manipulate, and now I have all the time in the world and there's no one here to save you, yet alone to hear you scream. Since your father's death, no one has lived here. I bought it out, and kept it untouched, thought you and I would go down memory lane."

"Let's not." I replied. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"Kill you?" he laughed his cold murderous laugh again. "You think I'm going to kill you? It won't be that quick or that easy. I'm going to hurt you until you plead me to kill you, and then I will put you in pain until it's excruciating and you feel like you're going to die, only you won't...oh no, you're far to special to die so simply, especially after my last victim escaped, I'm going to make you special. Before I forget, I just wanted to thank you for helping me find my escaped victim. Her name was Mary. Mary Alice Brandon and she was held in an asylum in Biloxi due to her gift of foresight. He made her his own, so I killed him after he changed her. It was quite the touching seen. I think you call her Alice."

The name sent a chill down my spine. "Don't you dare hurt her." I cried. "Don't you dare." I pleaded. "Just take me instead."

"You've lost your opportunity to bargain, and even if you did, I probably wouldn't follow my word."

He cracked his neck with a resonating sound that chilled my bones, and threw me on the bed. "Shall we get started?" he asked tilting his head as he stared at me, not even a second later and he was on top of me, caging me with his body.

Futilely, I wriggled and slithered, I clawed and gnawed helplessly trying to escape his corporal cage.

"Sweetheart slow down." He murmured in my ear. "We have all night."

Taking a deep breath, tears rolling down my eyes, I just lay still, motionless. My body lay still, my fire was dead, and I still lived, it was burnt to ashes, yet I remained, but I would die soon, and with that thought, I escaped my body. My thoughts were miles away, boiling in Edward, flowing through his atrophied veins, pumping the poisons of jealousy and anger.

"Come on love." James said to my lifeless corpse. "I know you can do better than that, you know you desire me, that you can't resist me." He added, smouldering my empty glare with his penetrating crimson eyes.

He lay beside me, propping himself on his arm. "You're right." He hushed beside me, pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "It's too soon in the relationship. We should start with a first date."

Effortlessly, he lifted me from the bed and setting his arm around my waist, dragged me beside him. From our backs, surely people would see us as I loving couple, until they saw that my feet didn't touch the ground. Only there was no one to see me, and from the jamming sessions my mother's band once had here, I knew the walls were so well isolated, that no one would ever hear me scream and plead for my life, not that I intended to.

The basement was exactly as it had been when my family had moved here, only no one remained. It was like seeing a ghost.

His memories flooded into mine, how he imagined me by the sounds. It wasn't even perverted, just predatorily and at the same time, fatherly? His emotions were hard to decipher.

I was riding a small plastic tricycle looking thing, singing to myself under my breath. It was daytime, and he stood in the bachelor his ear to the wall. A shiver went down my spine, how often I had felt watched, observed, as if I were never alone, yet it was neither a bad or good feeling.

He set an arm around me again and took me up the stairs, they creased in the same places, and as I walked, the images flooded my mind again, the impaled heads, the creature walking around, twisting as it crawled up the walls on all fours, the crab looking things snapping in the bathroom, the spirits in the living room, and everything else I saw as a child, only they were simultaneous.

"Breathe." He ordered. "You know you have to get over your fears, or they'll eat you." he chuckled darkly as he finished his phrase.

"Maybe I want them to eat me." I hissed walking up the stairs and into the medley of visions past. I covered my eyes with my hands and breathed in deeply. When I put them down again, everything was gone. I smiled to myself.

My bedroom was a floor up, it was the place I dreaded most to go, instead, I walked to the kitchen, out the sliding doors, and into the yard. The baseball mitt and ball were still there on the ground.

"You planned all of this." I breathed, as I shakily took the relics of my childhood in my hand. "You've been planning my whole life since I was five..."

"Not at all." He laughed. "I marked you, and you did it all, you're the one who made it into this interesting and intricate situation. I had barely a hand in it, if not solely as a hunter, slightly changing its prey's path to corner it better."

"But why keep this place, how could you know?" I blurted.

"You haven't changed one bit." He replied. "No, you have changed." He corrected with a crooked smile as he took me in with his avid eyes, implying the changes in my physique. "but you haven't changed _strategies_ since you began to plot your little schemes. You did it then, and you do it now. You have niches, safe houses, and you run to them in doubt and fear."

"Why me?" I whispered inaudibly.

"Because you're special, I could tell from day one, and your character!" he mused. "I would wait eternity for you to come."

The tour continued, bringing up snippets of my life where he watched me, preyed on me. Moments where he'd saved me, others where he'd been the cause of the ailment. It was more than visible that I was the object of his obsession, and that was something I could use to my advantage.

"Now that we've gotten all emotional." He said maliciously. "it's time to get back to serious matters."

His fingers gripped my shoulder tightly; cutting the circulation as he pushed me through the door I had used to break into his apartment over a decade past. His hand clasped around my neck as he pressed my back against the wall. He breathed me in heavily.

"Mmmm." He sounded closing his eyes. "Perfectly aged and untouched."

"Untouched?" I laughed. "Depends what you mean by untouched, but either way, my blood as been tasted, and my body already defiled. I guess you arrive second, again."

He threw me across the room, I hit the wall and crashed to the ground. I laughed. "Disappointed?" I was even scaring myself as I replied so boldly. "Maybe I should tell you about my abortion too..." I taunted him darkly. I would die, might as well make it quick.

"Petty girl." He breathed on my blazing cheek. "You're trying to make me kill you...you almost had me, almost; another reason why I chose you. I knew you'd be interesting to take. You're like a white flower in a cement garden, waiting to be picked."

His cold hand reached for my arm, and with a brisk and smooth movement, I was on my feet again.

"Now look at what you made me do." He accused as he brushed some pieces of ceiling off me. It was the cheap cardboard kind, and it was so old the slightest vibrations made it fall.

I could feel my blood pumping through my veins, my head spun, and my muscles ached, as if my body was only feeling the pain now, taking it in moments after the actually hit. He yanked me up by my shirt, cutting my breath.

"Don't be scared." He whispered. "We've only begun."

**Edward's POV**

The moment I had landed in Toronto, I ran, I ran like I'd never run before. The wind whipped my skin, the air was fresh as it caressed my body. Even at full speed I pushed harder, pushing my body to it's maximum. She was hurting and I could feel her. She had been in me on the plane, coiling in my heart, pumping me with what I needed.

He had touched her, he had hurt her, and this time, there would be no reason to hold me back; nothing to save him from her friend's fate and his own. He would pay for crimes he didn't do, and the ones he'd even thought of doing.

The miles closed in quickly, but not fast enough. It would take me another half hour to get there, to get to her, and wish he hadn't hurt a single hair on her head. I would make him pay for every wound, bruise, cut, whatever he would leave on her, physical or not, I would hurt him for it, and I would enjoy and despise every moment of his pain.

Fifteen minutes...it wouldn't be too long, and she would be in my arms again.

**Veronica's POV**

I was on my back, my head through a cabinet door. How I had gotten here was a mystery to me, the last thing I remembered was Edward running towards me. He was coming here, he would find me, I just needed to survive a little longer.

"You're right." I breathed, my voice nothing more than a rasp. My cheek was broken, my left arm and leg were surely fractured as well, and maybe a few ribs. I ached, and yet I didn't bleed. I was sure my skin had turned purple in many places.

He smiled at my reply. "Tell me." He hissed.

"I want you." the sound didn't come out, sticking in my throat as I fought back the tears the lie cost my mind.

"What?" he smirked mischievously as he kicked down my leg, the snap that was definitely a clean break.

I held back the yell; he wouldn't get that pleasure, not again. It was already broken, there were just so many times I'd scream myself out of unconsciousness.

"I want you." I sobbed looking down.

His hand whipped to my jaw and held it up, pressing down on the broken bit. "Say it like you mean it." He spat.

"I want you James." I cried. "I want you, I want you..." the thoughts were jumbled in my head, I was staring in his face but there was nothing before me but a blur. The pain was taking over.

His lips crushed on my own. He lifted me in his arms and dropped me onto the bed. The fall was softer than all the other's I'd taken throughout the house. My mouth was dry, my limbs were dead. My body refused to move. I needed to survive, he would be here soon, they would all be here to save me...just...a ...little...more.

Once last boost of adrenaline was all I needed. "James." I mumbled to keep him frenzied as he kissed my cheek and neck. I moaned in pain as his hands touched my body, but he didn't seem to mind. The cold of his hands felt nice against the pain of my wounds, numbing, slowly stopping the throbbing.

The door came crashing down, a growl vibrating through the apartment.

_**Wow, I've had this here for 3 days and didn't post it. I'm sorry about that.**_

_**Chapt 22 coming REALLY soon!**_

_**A.G.  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Hide-And-Seek**

**Veronica's POV**

The flash of red was so fast, I thought they were flames dancing on the surrounding walls. It would have explained the fire that coursed through my body as his body was ripped off mine. The sounds of hissing and fighting were loud and harsh, causing the house to vibrate. He threw Victoria against the wall causing the houses foundation to tremble under the violent shock.

Her eyes blazed red as they twitched from my limp body on the bed to James' half naked body gripping her throat. My shirt was lifted bearing my stomach, but I was still fully dressed to my content. I was surprised of it, time was passing in flashes, everything was distorted. One moment, I was on the bed, the other I was thrown to the living room as the shaking and growling in the bedroom increased. The walls cracked...the place would crumble, but I was too weak to care. Too weak to mind my beating heart. I rested a moment, just a minute...

**James' POV**

I didn't expect her to come barging in. She was supposed to keep the others occupied, especially the bronzed haired one...Edward. Not that he would be a match for me, he was fast, the faster one of the Cullens, but not the strongest. His only advantage over me was his mind reading, but it wasn't that great, if it had been, he would have ripped me to shreds the other day.

She was jealous, it was hot, the other was unconscious, I could always waste some time before she woke again. Yes, I could use Victoria, and get back to my victim after, with that broken leg, she wasn't going anywhere.

**Veronica's POV**

Edward. Edward. Edward. The word pulsed through my head as my heart thumped in my chest. He was my life force, the only piece that kept me going. If I had any chance of getting out, it would be now.

I opened my eyes and moved my head. The floor was hard as I stretched my body. As my hand extended under the couch I felt something cold and metallic. I grabbed it and brought it to me. A small steak knife, probably a left over from a victim that attempted to leave this place with their life, or leave with their assailant's. I set it down next to me. If I wanted to escape, there was only one way. I would have to leave as a cat if I wanted to make it out, how I would manage with my broken bones, I hoped the animals instincts of survival were greater than my own.

My body had been flaming with the desire to change, but that was something I didn't want James to know about. He would use it against people, and that was unacceptable. The pain was searing, but short lived. A small pop was heard in my ears, and I was my feline body again, lithe and hurt. My jaw clenched around the knife's handle, my fangs rubbing against it.

Edward. Edward. Edward. I thought repeatedly as my body ran out the half hinged door, across the street and into the night. My limbs didn't hurt as much, I was healing, or maybe it was just the adrenaline, there wasn't enough room in my head to process it. Edward took up most of it. He was my adrenaline.

The ground disappeared under my padded paws, mushy at places, jagged at others...Edward. Edward. Edward. I jumped over boulders and logs. Edward. The sound of the waterfall in Angrignon park sounded. Just a little further, if I could just find a place to hide. A place to wait. To wait. To wait. My mind was closing on me as my body's adrenaline rush dissipated. The willow and waterfall were in sight. What did I need to wait for again? I ran towards the water. The sound of the courant falling off the rocks and crashing in the water below filled my ears. My eye sight was good in the darkness, no it was more than that, it was pristine. Through the water, I knew there was a hole behind the fall. If I could only jump high enough and hard enough I could hide there. The water would cover my tracks. I didn't know that it would work, but I trusted the animal. It knew better. Edward. Edward. Edward. My heart pounded to his name as I began my run and leaped through the air, through the fall, and in the hole.

It was like hide-and-seek. I had done my part; hopefully he would be the one to fulfill his part, not the hunter. The pain filled my tiny body in great wave the running had made my wounds worst. The cat coiled in a ball, it eased the pain, but barely. It set its head on its paws. We were in a ball. Spots of black danced before my eyes, my breath replaced by a constant pant. The cat was exhausted, the cat was drained. We were drained. We were weak. We were drifting into unconsciousness. Edward....Ed..ward...E...d...w...a...r...d.

**Edward's POV**

She was close enough that I should have heard her thoughts. I should have felt her. She had called to me, she had sent her mind to me, where was she? Why wasn't she calling to me? Sing to me my mermaid! Call me to sea and drown me! If I'm too late...No. No I refused to think it!

Her track was faint, but it was there. I was gaining, less than five minutes and I would find her. The feeling was in my bones. It was deep in my core. She would be where I looked, waiting for me.

My phone vibrated.

"Edward?" Alice's voice was weary.

"Yes." I replied, not stopping for a moment.

"She disappeared from my visions." She said solemnly. That meant only one thing, I wouldn't consider the other possibility. I wasn't too late, she wasn't dead. No, she wasn't dead, if she was I would feel it, or so I hoped. Her eradication from this life would kill half of me.

She was in her cat form. Ever since the day she'd come back from La Push Alice had trouble seeing her future, but it would completely disappear when she was a cat.

"Okay." I finished closing the phone. I had an advantage over my competition. She had a different smell as a cat, one that no one other than me recognized.

Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. My mind repeated constantly. Show yourself to me! Give me a hint, anything! I pleaded in my mind. How I imagined her sweet voice repeating my name. How I wished that she would think in a manner that would enable me to hear her. Her name repeated endlessly in my head. What I wouldn't give up to find her alive, and well. No, I would settle for alive at the moment.

His scent was strong. I didn't need to be a tracker to know I had found his area, his hunting grounds. I followed it to it's concentration. They were over a mile away. I could hear him murmuring to Victoria, and then it resounded. The screech that sounded as they changed rooms.

"YOU LET HER ESCAPE?!" She screeched at him.

"I LET HER ESCAPE?" the growl was menacing in its query. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT COULDN'T HANDLE THEIR JOB."

"You were going to replace me for her." She hissed. "You were going to take her so don't tell me about doing _my _job!"

There was nothing more to hear. She was out of their grasp, but I knew from the images in his mind that she was hurt. He would get rid of Victoria, send her far away, and come after her. I needed to get to her first. The others were coming, they had a track on my cell phone, and they were waiting for the signal. It would take them a good three minutes to get here, and I knew I could hold the two off long enough. I wouldn't let anything harm another single hair on _her_ head! Veronica. Veronica. Veronica. My head lamented at the image of her that played in my head; his image of her, damaged and hurt, just lying beneath him. I was angry that he'd tried, but satiated that he had never gotten to it. She was _mine._ My own. The words that came to my mind were not my own, but they expressed what I felt.

Her name was repeated in my head desperately now, seeking her, beckoning her to reply. The beauty of us was the fact that we needed no word. There was a comfort in silence when you could share it, but this silence was difference. I couldn't stand not hearing her in my head, not feeling her on my skin, not having her scent on my tongue. I felt empty. She was weakening and with it, a part of me.

Veronica. Veronica. Veronica. My head yelled desperately. My mind imagined her repeating my name constantly. I just ran forward, through the woods, following whatever it was that seemed right. Could she be in here? Surely it would have been her first idea of a refuge after escaping, especially if she was hurt. Oh love, where are you?

Edward. The name was faint but distinct against the bubbling of a stream, and the musical fall of a small water fall. It was weak, barely a breath. I froze. I heard it again, like a fading heart beat, a lost breath, a dying mind. Edward. It was there again, barely stronger, with the all the sound of desperate hope, with the back thought of insanity. There was no doubt in my mind. He was here too, he had ditched Victoria. Could I find her first? I doubled the pace towards the intermittent voice.

A splash of water. Only big enough for a small animal, like a cat. I was on the right track. The wind whipped my ears, but I could still hear her return to her form and coil on the grass. _Edward...Ed...I'm sorry...Edwa...sorry...so...Edward._ Her mind jumbled. He was there. She was cornered. I could tell she was desperate, I could smell it; the fear, the knowledge of death, the resolution.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He chided, surely looking down on her. "Thought you could escape me?" he laughed.

"I am not yours to have." She wheezed, and the forest filled with the sweet, mouth watering taste of her blood. She had cut herself! What was she thinking!?

My fingers sent the message as I ran to her, faster and harder. When it came to her there was no limit, and even less now that I knew he had bit into her. When I heard her shriek of pain rise into the night, there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

Less than a second later, I was there, trying my best to remember I had to save her no matter what; even if it meant letting _him_ live.

_**James, James, James...Yes Kylie this one is a "beginning" for you. I hope you enjoyed James half naked wickedness!**_

_**In a sense, this chapter was dedicated to you, though it isn't exactly what you desire...There just may be more James to come...I'm not sure yet.  
**_

_**I'm almost done chapter 23 so you should be getting some more here soon. I love comments, so please leave me some.**_

_**Don't forget to share this with your friends!**_

_**Happy Halloween my lovelies, and save Alice Grey some candy?**_

_**A.G.  
**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Angel**

**Veronica's POV **

The wind was cold on my exposed flesh. The pain was worst in my bones, the transformation had made things worst. I was on my knees, in a foetal position, clutching the knife in my hand, saying my last goodbyes vainly in my head, as if there was anyone to hear them. Whipping my head up to stare my killer in the eyes hurt, but I only had moments to live.

"Tsk tsk tsk." He chided, looking deep into my eyes as he gripped my hair tightly "Thought you could escape me?" he laughed bitterly.

"I'm not yours to have." I breathed slashing the back of my hand with the blade.

After Jasper's reaction to a needle's prick, I knew that was more than enough to send him into frenzy. Just as I'd thought, his cold hand wrapped around my wounded limb and brought it to his lips. His teeth dug deep inside, and instead of the peaceful qualm of death, the unthinkable began.

As soon as his teeth sank in my skin, I was swept by a wave of pure, unaltered pain. It was like fire flowing through me, the pain insufferable and unimaginable. It was entirely different from the one of my feline transformation. It was blazing and harsh, instead of the comforting heat; it was the type that kills, like lava replacing my blood, threatening to consume my flesh.

The scream filled my lungs and made my throat vibrate, but I couldn't hear it. My ears felt submerged under water. My broken bones, pulled muscles, bruised skin, and pained mind meant nothing. Those pains had become less than an itch in comparison to the fire that grew in my hand, pulsating. His lips sucked the pain out and pushed it back in, twistingly appeasing it with his cold, refreshing tongue.

I wished to die; there was nothing more I desired in this moment. The pain was more than I could bear, I just wanted to die. Let me die. I thought desperately. My mind was focused only on pain, and then he arrived, and the cold appeasing the fire and doubling its intensity was gone. I was alone in the fire, and my angel shone afar now. There was no mistaking his pale white skin and copper hair gleaming in the night like the moon. He was beautiful as he shone in the darkest of night, arriving as a brave knight, swooping over to remove my attacker, but it was too late. My body was closing down. There would be no happy ending other than oblivion.

**Edward's POV**

When I got there, she could barely keep her eyes open but she was alive, and she _would_ live. She just needed to stay awake, to keep fighting. My heart was with her as my mind wrestled to keep my body on the task ahead. I had Victoria behind me and James before me. Two minutes and forty three seconds, that's all I needed. I needed to keep them at bay for that time. She was ready to pounce, but held back. She was debating. If I took him out, she could flee and she could live, he had hurt her. I had that much advantage.

"You just going to stare at me?" he demanded. "Or are you going to, what's the word..rip my..."

I didn't even let him finish and threw myself at his neck, biting a chunk out, spiting it away. I knew it would do nothing, he would just regenerate, but it would shut him up.

"Awww, the baby doesn't want to pway." He coughed in a mimic child's voice. "That's fine with me." He hissed lunging for me.

With a simple step aside I avoided him and he crashed into a tree. It was too easy, it was annoying. He wouldn't let me run with her, but he would be no match for me. I lunged for him again this time leaving with his hand and throwing it further away. Victoria ran towards it, planning to use it as leverage. She may just be the distraction I needed. He stared at me for a long second before running after her, refusing to be in her hands, literally.

I threw my coat on her twitching body and cradled her to my chest. "Just stay awake." I whispered to her.

"Edward." She breathed unevenly. "Fire." Her eyes were rolling back wildly, as she vainly moved her arm.

Alice arrived by my side and stopped me from getting up.

"Edward." She whispered as Veronica moaned in my arms, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "She's going to be one of us."

"No." I replied firmly setting her in Alice's arms and taking her bitten hand in my own.

There was no time to debate. I pressed my lips on her wound and sucked the contaminated blood in. It was sweet, but his venom made it bitter. It's what allowed me to stop. She'd lost a lot already. Hopefully I wouldn't be too late.

Rosalie was in fury, Alice was determined, and Jasper was strong. They wouldn't let them get away. You didn't harm a family member without involving the others. No one was ever left behind with us. I wanted to be the one to rip the two to shreds, but I knew my siblings would do it just as well. It took less than a minute to get her to the LaSalle hospital.

I set her on the hospital bed and they rolled her into the ER. Questions were asked; had she done drugs, was she on any medication, the standard drill. It took every ounce of my patience not to throw a chair at them when they'd asked them including me, as if maybe I was the cause to this. It angered me because I _was_ the cause, I shouldn't have left her side, I shouldn't have let her make the plan. I shouldn't have gotten involved with her, I put her in danger, it all came back to me and my selfishness.

The time I spent pacing the waiting room was interminable. I wanted to know that she'd make it, for sure. Not hear the uncertainty in their minds. I wanted to be with her, to hold her hand as they stitched her up and fixed her. Carlisle had arrived with Esme. He was given authorization to enter, as he was a doctor. I was too, only in this decade, I was a high school student, all my credentials meant nothing. I wished I could help.

Esme took my hand in hers. "She'll be fine." She whispered before leaving a soft kiss on my forehead.

"How can you say that so calmly?" I hissed breaking her grasp. "I'm sorry mom." I breathed in her saddened face, setting my hand carefully back in hers. "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine." She murmured. "I understand." Her hand passed softly through my hair, she was so mothering. "Carlisle will do _anything_ to save her."

"That's not how it should happen." I sighed. "She should have the choice."

"And you know her choice Edward." She whispered to me. "She made it a while ago, we all know it."

Alice and Jasper arrived later on, dirtied and disgruntled. Their heads hung lowly. Esme glared at the three of them, more than I could. I knew they'd tried, and I knew the advantage Veronica had had on them. It was no excuse, but I knew it wasn't done purposely. She had been too vafrous for them, and they had probably underestimated her, thinking she would surely be unable to get very far without them.

We all joined in hug. We rarely hugged, we rarely made contact, but in this situation it seemed the only thing to do. Veronica was giving us more humanity. She was affecting us more than any of us thought possible, but then again, she was such a loving and sweet person, how could we not be changed by her? How could we not be affected?

Alice bit her lip and avoided my stare that could mean nothing good. I tried to read her mind, but she was busy translating poetry in various languages. You'd think by now she would know that that was a dead giveaway.

"What is it Alice?" I asked firmly as she avoided my gaze dismissively. "I know there's something you're hiding."

She closed her eyes. "Not here." She thought.

She and I usually had these unspoken conversations, we'd become masters of it. It began for Jasper, the fear that he would attack a human was constant, however, we didn't want things to get awkward so she would think to me, and she would discover my reply in my body language. Today was no different. I waited a moment and found an excuse to take some fresh air. She asked in her mind if I would go outside with her. I was barely listening when she told her story, I just let her grab my arm. Most of my minds attention was constantly on the doctors working on my girl, but I knew they still had hours ahead.

Nodding, I followed her out of the hospital and into the night. It would take hours before I would see her, and know the final verdict, how far the damage had gone. Alice was uneasy and playing with her hands. It wasn't her type to fret like this.

"It's Rose." She said looking at me pleading. "She ran after James, we couldn't catch up to them. He got away, and she followed his track. We tried to stop her..."

"Does Esme know?" I demanded.

"No." Her head hung lowly before returning inside.

We waited well over an hour before getting any news from Rosalie, and another hour before she appeared at the hospital. She was furious, and shattered. A flame in her eyes I hadn't seen since her first kills over five decades past. It was a flame worst then when she'd heard of Jordan, a flame that surpassed anything humane. Upon seeing Esme she cracked.

"I'm sorry mom." Rosalie cried falling on her knees before Esme. Rosalie rarely called Esme mom but when she said it, she meant it.

"I know." Esme breathed sadly. "I know." She took Rose in her arms. "She'll be okay." She cheered to us all.

"I let him get away." She cried breathlessly. "I let the bastard live." Her voice was a hiss so pronounced and low, it made us all shiver.

The moment we were allowed to see her, we fought to be in the room. No one was surprised at the one visitor at a time policy, but then again, that wasn't reassuring. That meant she was weak, more than weak, fragile, not completely saved. Esme was the first to enter. Even I couldn't refuse it to her.

I wished she would hurry up, that she would just leave her side and cede place to me, but I knew they all wanted to see her, that they all wanted time with her. It bothered me. It bothered me that they got time with her, and it bothered me that I felt jealous of the few minutes they stole of our time. I wanted her for every minute, every second, and every millisecond. I never wanted to leave her side; ever.

It took a good half hour before I could have her to myself, and send them all home. Tomorrow I would take a private plane with Emmet, Jasper, and Esme, who refused to leave without her daughter, to return to Forks. We wanted to keep her somewhere where she could feel safe, and at home.

Her hand was warm to me, but I knew that meant it was cold, and it was so even without my holding it. She was almost as cold as a vampire in her extremities, lack of circulation, the only reason she slept here, alive. Had her blood not been so slow, it would have been too late for her, and she would be like me, a damned walking corpse designed to kill.

I whispered sweet nothings to her ear, and pet her hair, careful not to touch her wounds. She was in bad shape, her left side was mostly broken, her leg, her arm, two ribs, and her right hand was bandaged because of the bite. She was still heavily medicated, and sound asleep in an induced was peaceful, and dreamless. If it wouldn't have possibly killed her, I would have laid down beside her. She was already sick because of the cold; I didn't want to add to her ailment.

I watched over her all night, and day, refusing to leave her side for a second. I had to fake bathroom and food breaks for the nurses' sake and left Esme with her in my place. It made me uneasy to leave her alone.

She was still unconscious when we moved her from Montreal to Forks. I wasn't fond of the plan, but I did agree she'd feel more at home, than in the city where she almost died, as her father had this past year. In fact, she technically did die, for a minute. The longest sixty seconds of my existence.

She was my fallen angel with her blonde hair fanned on the pillow, her serene look, even if the skin was battered. Even in this pitiful state, she was beautiful. She seemed to glow, and heal quickly, but I lost complete track of time around her. No sunrise or sunset could ever outshine my angel, even in the darkest of days.

**Veronica's POV**

My muscles ached, like when you sleep in the same position for too long. My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to open them. They fluttered under my command, letting me see through my eyelashes the blurriness of the surrounding light.

"Edward." I barely breathed as I forced my body to awake. My mouth felt dry, as if I'd swallowed cotton balls.

"I'm here." He reassured me with his euphonious voice, a cool hand waving the heat of my face and through my hair.

My lips cracked as I tried to smile. They were chapped, it was hard to move my lips period. As if he read my mind, which he probably had, he brought a cold glass of water to my lips. For the first time I took in my surroundings. I wasn't in a hospital. I was in what looked like a loft, only it was Edward's room. It was weird to see a bed in there, he didn't need one.

"We thought you wouldn't want to feel negatively while in your room." He explained. "Esme doesn't want you to associate it to bad memories."

_And even this broken, it's impossible to have bad ones in your room._ I thought to him.

He smiled a sad crooked smile my way. "It wasn't my idea." He half lied. He had thought it, and Alice had brought the idea to the table. "But I didn't refuse to have you in my vicinity at all times."

"How long have I been.." I began trying my best to speak correctly. It felt odd, but the water helped.

"Unconscious?" he asked softly. "You've woken up a few times, but you were never coherent...what do you remember? How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay, but there's no pain though." I whispered. "The fire stopped, and then everything did hurt, but it stopped. It all stopped hurting, and I was stuck. I wanted to get up, but I couldn't"

"You were lucky to come out of it alive." He said on a tone that mixed anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry." I began but he cut me off.

"Don't be." He interrupted. "It's my fault. I should have been by your side, I should have protected you. It was my reaction to you that triggered him, it was my fault." He explained.

"It's not Edward." I whispered ashamed. "Did you ever find the letter I left for you?"

"I burned it." He whispered. "you were alive, that was all I needed, the letter didn't matter."

"It does matter Edward." I blurted as tears stung my eyes. "You're not the reason he came here. I am. If he's still alive, he will return until I am his. You don't understand Edward," I precised when he stared at me with curiosity. "He marked me as a child, he's hunted me until recently. He's been after me ever since I broke into his house when I was a young child. I couldn't tell anyone because of Omerta."

"The law of silence." He translated before I could. "So you blocked his thoughts from me of fear that you would seem affiliated with them." He continued putting the pieces together. "You had us send you on your ground so you could easily ditch and meet him. You rather die than let him get to us."

I shakily acknowledged with a movement of my head, avoiding his gaze.

"That was stupid." He finally said. "Didn't I already explain to you how weak you are compared to a single one of us?"

"But he is strong." I whispered. "He's already gotten to you."

"What?" I demanded.

"He's the reason you have Alice, she escaped him, now you've just made him lose, twice."

"You mean?" he asked implying what I had just said.

"Mary Alice Brandon, she was kept at the asylum in Biloxi Mississippi for her visions. That's where he found her." I wanted to say everything I knew, but it wasn't mine to share. I would have a moment with Alice.

He took a deep breath, and stared at me as he sighed.

"Is he dead?" I demanded. I feared the answer he would give me, the pain in his eyes as he stared at me was enough, he didn't even have to speak his no. I knew.

"He's going to come back." I whispered softly. "When he's strong enough he's going to come back."

He came by my side and held me tight. "We'll deal with it when it happens, for now you're safe, and nothing is going to harm you, not on my watch." As he finished his phrase Alice danced into the room claiming it was time for my bath.

I was grateful she helped me, but deep down, I wished it was Edward. It was wrong, and it was utterly so tactless, but I wouldn't say no to a shower with him, or even a bubble bath. It wasn't like I could do anything, I was helpless and limbless on a side. Well, I mean they were there, only unusable.

As she took care of me, and fixed my hair and dressed me, I told her what I'd found out during my attack. I was glad that she wasn't angry with me, and that she too had burned the letter I'd left, saying that it would break Esme's heart if she had ever found it. She promised me to never speak of them again, and to never _ever_ under pain of death, to scare her like that.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked shyly.

"Anything, I told you I would never lie to you." she replied. "I know what you're going to ask me." She added with a coy smile. "He doesn't want me to tell you." she said meaning Edward. "but I believe you have a right to know, especially that you almost went through with it."

"You mean it's a bite." I blurted. "Only a bite? There's no weird blood transferring?"

"Nope." She smirked. "Just a bite."

"So the burning...the fire..." I puzzled. "You're venomous?"

"I guess you could say that." She replied showing off her teeth.

"Why did you stop it?" I demanded. "Why didn't you let it turn me?"

"He made the choice, not me. It's not up to me to explain it." She finished on a tone that meant the conversation was over.

_** I love reviews, and I just feel so happy when I read them.**_

_**I'm almost done Chapter24. This is getting sadder, and sadder for me as I approach the end of Twilight, but have no fear, there's still New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn =]**_

_**If you comment me enough I'll go through all four of them teehee.**_

_**Holli, I'm glad to hear you love my fanfic, I hope you continue reading and help share my fanfic teehee. Get Well Soon!**_

_**And The-Orange-Queen  
**_

_**A.G.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**An Impass: Chapter 24**

**Veronica's POV**

It took about three months before I was fully functional, and out of the wheel chair. I refused to take the chair to school; it was embarrassment I didn't need yet alone want. Edward sighed at my demands, but he did more than I could ever thank him for. Our schedules had been changed so that he was now in all of my classes, so that he could carry me around. It was nice to have him by my side at all times, it made me feel safe, and he felt better about it as well, it was an excuse to never let me out of his sight.

Christmas had been awkward for me, they had all spoiled me rotten with things I didn't need, but Alice and Edward had gotten things from me to make me feel less bad, knowing my reaction. I swore I would get a summer job, and be able to actually get them something by my own means next year.

The rest of the holidays had been uneventful to my liking and his as well. I didn't fail a single class with my over the top family tutoring me, in fact, being a handicap gave me all that extra time to study, and allowed me to ace everything, even math. The kids were somewhat nicer, now that I was a wreck; it made me more vulnerable, less enviable. Even Jessica spoke to me; of course it was just to show how humane she was to her peers. My teachers were nicer because of it too. They would even give Edward more slack than he already had since he had to carry me around. I felt bad to have him do it, but I rather his arms, than the chair. I just couldn't...wouldn't.

He had called me on my pride, and I on his, but that had been the biggest event in our relationship, a tiny, microscopic fight that had ended with fits of laughter. The rest of the time we kept some space between us. I was broken, and he was scared of hurting me. I had been grateful for the day where Carlisle removed my braces, casts and the whole shebang! I had dumbly tried to run to express my freedom, and had broken my arm again after falling flat on my face, but it didn't matter. They had put one of those removable casts as it was only my wrist, which was better for showering and such. Emmett still laughed at me. I couldn't walk without him snickering that I should be careful not to break a leg.

Today was my last day with the brace. I was home free, it was the beginning of a new semester and I was content. I even had a date with Edward to celebrate my freedom and my officially being fixed. I had no idea where we were going but I was anxious. It was the first time we'd be alone alone in a long time. Just the two of us, I was scared, my heart pounded in my chest. I mean sure he spent his nights with me, but he was distant when I was hurt, I wanted him close, but he would just sit by my bedside and hold my hand for a bit, or pushing my hair back. I let him do so because I understood. Being in his head helped me understand his motives, it made me feel less alone, because though he wasn't holding me, he was holding my mind.

Across the street, I could have sworn I saw Jacob, and then he was gone, I hadn't spoken to him in so long, I wondered if he remembered me. Whether I liked it or not, I would have to go on the reservation to have some of my questions answered, but I didn't like the idea of them deciding my fate...There he was again, wonder what he was doing here. Edwards gaze snapped up to see him as well, but I was too busy wondering what business he had here to care.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly linking his arm in my arm as we walked towards the shiny Volvo, he was extra careful with me these days.

"Yeah." I smiled shyly, looking back quickly, but Jake was gone.

The car ride was slightly silent, neither of us comfortable bringing up the Black kid. We drove back home. Carlisle had taken Esme to the Island he'd gotten for her, Isle Esme. We were supposed to go for Christmas, but it seemed that trip had been postponed until spring break for us.

**Jasper's POV**

Edward wasn't the same after that night, neither was she, but he was so much more protective than he was. He carried her around in his arms rather than leave her in the wheel chair we'd gotten for her. She thought it was because she didn't like it, though that was part of the reason, it was mainly because he didn't want to leave her side. Carrying meant having her so close to him, her heart beat through his own chest. It was worst because James and Victoria were still at bay. He spent his nights in her room. He was constantly on the offensive, sitting beside her, ready in case of an attack, as if we wouldn't be there to help.

Her feelings were unbearable, she wanted to reach to him, to cradle his mind but there was a small glitch, as if they weren't as perfectly synchronized as they were.

**Rosalie's POV**

She no longer left my sight, even when she thought she was alone I was there. Never would I leave her alone again. Never would she get away from me. I swore to protect her with my very life, and as long as James would live, and she was human, so it would be. Edward was annoyed. He wanted her alone, he wanted to speak with her, to know, but even I knew they both weren't ready for that discussion. Edward was so new at love. It was an irrational feeling he couldn't comprehend. Love makes you do the crazy, something he won't accept. He would just have to deal with my being near, preventing them both from their insecurities.

Emmett supported me, he knew what was between them was the same as what flowed between us. What had stopped me from killing him, and given me the strength to save him. He was my angel, though he often said I had the perspectives wrong. He never saw that he'd saved me. He'd given me the little humanity I had saved unknowingly. I'm not as stone hearted as people think I am, I do feel, or at least hope that I have a soul to save, and if that is the case, that reason is Emmett. His hand wrapped around mine as I stared at them from the forest. Edward refused to look at me, but he knew I was there, just by the way he blocked her from my view. Emmett and I didn't need to be mind readers or psychics to see that they belonged. That they were meant for one another, and we would just have to fight for them.

**Esme's POV**

With Edward and Rosalie smothering her, it was hard to even take care of my own daughter. It got territorial at times, but they often recognized me in the end. _Like they had a choice_. It made me happy to see them so close, so attached. It warmed my heart that we had the dynamics of a family, a real one, bound by blood, though in a way we were. Was it not blood that kept us alive? Was it not blood that made her one of us? Was it not blood that had brought us together?

Many whispers rose in the house, but I refused to listen. Edward often sang to Veronica under his breath, so low that only we heard him, but sometimes I could swear she was reacting to his words, as if she could read them in his mind unconsciously. They had wanted to go skiing in the Alps for the winter, but after her injuries, it wouldn't be the wisest choice. Instead Carlisle and I had decided to send them all to my Isle near Brazil. He and I would go to Italy meanwhile. I knew them well enough that nothing would happen, that they could be trusted.

She didn't need smothering, I understood that. She wanted to be normal, as normal as she could be, so that would have to do.

**Veronica's POV**

The two weeks on the island had felt good. Sun, beach, sand, and Edward, what else could a girl ask for in life? Fourteen blissful days of warmth, away from everything; away from the events in Montreal, away from the pity I got in school. There was no one to bring me down, and nothing to kill my mood. Not even Rosalie's perfect body in a bikini. Nothing.

Alice left with the others for a boat ride to town for a hike. She may have been a psychic, but she was subtle in her actions. She knew Edward and I needed space. Rosalie had gone with reservations, she'd visibly not liked the idea, but Jasper had appeased her emotions.

"Finally." He sighed from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I get you all to myself." The whisper sent a shiver down my spine.

I pressed myself against him, leaning back. "Mhm." I sounded, content. "We could stay like this forever." I whispered softly.

He stiffened without letting go of me, turning me into his seize to face him. "I can't do that to you." He answered pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I can think of a handful of vampires that would do it for you." I threw back playfully, yet still full of intent.

His lips pressed together, he wasn't impressed.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice was giddy all of a sudden, grinning and laughing, even Jasper seemed at a loss. Her pixie cut added to her mischievous smile giving her this evil faerie look.

"Whatca see pixie dust?" Emmett asked laughingly. Her reaction amused him.

She bared her teeth in a grin. "She's going to become one of us."

"Of course she is." I hissed. "I could have told you that over a month ago. Hell, I'll do it myself if he doesn't do it soon."

"You're just saying that because you intend to _teach her a lesson_ when you're at equal force." She stuck her tongue at me causing the boys to laugh.

I crossed my arms on my chest, sure, laugh at me, but deep down, they'd all want to take a go at her when she'd be a newborn. Emmett would surely want an arm-wrestling match, Jasper would want to train her, Alice would fight her to go shopping, and I would show her once and for all that I wasn't weak. Nothing to hurt her, just to show her.

Sitting on the back of the boat, I could still see her on the island with Edward, their backs turned as they walked to the house. I hoped she'd be okay, that she'd be safe. Emmett set his arm around my shoulders, he always knew when I needed him most. I set my head on his shoulder, I was lucky to have him.

**Veronica's POV**

He carried me up to the main room, parting the veils to set me on the bed. Setting me down under the sheets, he covered me before laying over the sheets.

"Come under the sheets?" I asked him shyly.

He considered a minute. "You'll get sick."

I glared. " I could make you warm." I giggled ending with a wink.

He glared back. "No."

"I meant we could go for a swim, the water is warm." I frowned that he'd thought I'd tried to sound slutty. Who did he think I was?

"Oh." He was slightly distant. "Okay."

He was already in the water when I came out the front door. I walked into the waves crushing the sand, and walked towards him. The water that hit my face tasted salty on my tongue, and stung my eyes. Cradling me, he carried me around the water.

"So you're…" I left my sentence hanging, my cheeks filling with the pink tint of heat.

I felt his mind probe mine for the meaning of my question. He nodded.

"Wow." I said fighting back the tears. "I must seem like a whore to you." I worked hard not to let my voice crack. I slithered out of his grasp and tried to walk towards shore, but she stopped me.

"Don't say that, I just…" his eyes were filled with pain.

"You're what trying to save my soul? If I followed your god, I would already be condemned, I won't save your soul Edward, I'll probably just send it straight to hell, with mine. You can make me last forever Edward, or you can just continue to lie to yourself for eternity."

His lips met mine with passion and my brain shut down it's rant. I couldn't even remember my name. His kisses were full of urgency, crushing against me as the waves crushed against us. His hands lightly pulled my hair and his lips trailed down to my neck lingering there. "Are you ready?" he breathed.

I gulped, freezing at the thought of the fire I'd felt. He pulled back and looked at me. "Do you think I can put you through that pain? That I could let you feel as if you were dying the worst of deaths and for what? My selfish pleasure?"

Wrapping my legs around his chest I pulled myself up to kiss him. "I'd do it for you. Over, and over again."

**Hey all, it's been one hell of a long ride this year.**

**I'm sorry this is epically late, and I hope you enjoy. **

**THIS IS NOT THE END! We'll start off with New Moon soon...**

**But first, comments comments comments! NAO?**

**A.G.  
**


	25. Acknowledgements and other things!

**Hey Guys! **

**Just wanted to let you know that I have begun re-writing New Moon with my newest "story" **

**New Moon: Running with Vampire (.net/s/5577374/1/)**

**Hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays everyone, I'll try to write as much as I can.**

**Again, thanks to The-Orange-Queen, I'm glad I met you, and I hope you hold strong through your current trials, a lot of the next installment is going to be written for you. I know you love to run with the wolves, and I hope it will allow you to!**

**  
****BubbiGurl23 if you're still out there, thanks for the comments, I really appreciated!**

**Holly, Caww, and Krissy, thanks for staying faithful readers throughout my chapters, I hope you stayed even with my epically late updates, and I hope you continue on to read!**

**I love all my readers, and I want to hear more from you. 3  
**

**Oh, and I REALLY REALLY_ REALLY_ LOVE comments.  
**

**~Alice Grey**


End file.
